Domus
by Framba
Summary: Milo y Camus se enfrascan en una relación en donde el control es el sentimiento más importante
1. Chapter 1

**Autor**: Framba

**Título**: Domus

**Tipo**: Drama

**Resumen**: Milo y Camus se enfrascan en una relación en donde el control es el sentimiento más importante

**Clasificación**: D/s

**Advertencia**: AU

**Pareja principal**: Camus y Milo

**Comentario adicional**: Ahora que está en boga _Fifty Shades of Grey_, este nuevo fic está inspirado en la trilogía. No es un clon de la historia, sólo tomaré puntos esenciales y desarrollaré a los personajes por su propio rumbo.

**Estado**: Completo

**Domus**

**-Colapso-**

**POV: Milo**

En realidad había sido demasiado sencillo. Un día de un año, temperatura ambiente, sol en el horizonte, nubes en el cielo.

Era temprano cuando abordaste el tren que te dejaría en tu trabajo como cada día. Lo único que te mantenía despierto en esos largos trayectos eran las revistas de comida que llevabas contigo. No cocinabas mucho, pero te encantaba, por alguna extraña razón, leer recetas; había algo emocionante en ellas que no podías explicar, te encantaba leer los ingredientes, ver las fotos de los alimentos preparados, ver el paso a paso para llegar a crear un plato suculento.

Y esa mañana llevabas unas quince revistas en tu mochila, así que al sentarte en el asiento del tren, de inmediato las sacaste y las colocaste sobre la mesita frente a ti. Las sacaste todas porque no recordabas en cuál venía la receta de galletas con chispas de chocolate que estaba lista en 10 minutos, según la revista. Estabas esparciendo las quince revistas en el espacio reducido de la superficie de madera cuando una voz te interrumpió.

—Disculpe, ¿en cuánto las vende?

Volteaste hacia la voz. ¿Te estaban hablando a ti?

—¿Me habla a mí? —preguntaste.

Los ojos azules sostuvieron tu mirada un instante. Algo en ti se tensó.

—Sí, pregunté en cuánto vende las revistas.

El sujeto pareció no entender lo que habías dicho, como si hablaras en otro lenguaje. La respuesta fue inmediata de tu parte:

—No están a la venta.

—Disculpe, pensé que…

—No soy un vendedor —dijiste, cuando él se quedó en silencio.

—Tengo una nueva chica en la cocina y me urge que sepa cocinar, por eso cuando vi sus revistas, pensé que sería buena idea comprarlas… una disculpa.

Tomaste aire, esos ojos te tenían cautivado.

—No hay problema —aseguraste.

El chico de cabello verde azulado se inclinó y siguió su camino por el pasillo del tren.

Notaste que se sentaba tres lugares más abajo de donde tú estabas.

Sacaste el aire almacenado en tu pecho, pocas veces veías a un chico tan bien arreglado abordando el tren en esa ruta. La gente iba vestida formal a trabajar con un suéter o chamarra, pero este chico tenía un gran abrigo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello y guantes negros, era difícil que pasara desapercibido.

Eso sin mencionar su gran y despampanante atractivo físico.

Volviste la vista a las revistas. Estabas perturbado, pocas veces habías visto un ser humano así de… bello. Qué impresionante, por todos los dioses. ¿En serio existía gente tan bien parecida y perfecta?, ¿qué hacía en el tren?, ¿se había caído del cielo, de alguna nube?

Sonreíste levemente a tus pensamientos.

Ya ni ganas tenías de buscar la dichosa receta de las galletas, más bien querías volver a ver esos ojos… nunca habías sentido tanta ansiedad por acercarte a un extraño.

¿Y si te acercabas a él nuevamente? Miraste por la ventanilla y, sí, apenas iban empezando el trayecto, tendrías tiempo de acercarte y volver a verlo, aunque parecerías un perdedor, demasiado necesitado, un acosador.

Mordiste tu labio inferior. Mejor te quedabas en tu lugar y seguías buscando la receta. ¿Qué podrías decirle?

Estuviste en ese debate unos diez minutos, hasta que decidiste que era tiempo de tomar una decisión. No tenías nada que perder, ¿cierto? Estaban a punto de llegar a la siguiente estación, era ahora o nunca.

Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire, juntaste tus revistas, cargándolas en una sola mano y te levantaste de tu lugar.

x-o-x

—Creo que la chica nueva en su cocina las aprovechará mejor que yo —dijiste al estar frente a él, extendiste tu mano y le ofreciste las revistas. Tu voz salió rasposa, tenías unos nervios terribles encajados en la garganta al pronunciar las palabras.

Sus ojos dejaron de mirar por la ventanilla y te enfocaron.

Dejaste de respirar.

Después de un segundo, él tomó las revistas de tu mano.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —preguntó y una diminuta sonrisa engalanó sus labios.

Te encogiste de hombros y dijiste:

—No es nada.

—Entonces no puedo aceptarlas.

—Tómelas. Yo no cocino tanto.

¿Podía él notar lo sonrojado de tus mejillas? Te miró un segundo más, con esa mirada penetrante. Continuó:

—Es un préstamo entonces. Las revisaré y haré que saquen copias de las mejores y después se las devuelvo. —Estiró su mano desocupada, indicándote que te sentaras; hasta ese momento notaste que el lugar frente a él estaba desocupado—. Siéntese, por favor, para tomar sus datos.

Agradeciste que pudieras sentarte, tus piernas empezaban a temblar.

Puso las revistas sobre la mesita entre ustedes y sacó su teléfono móvil de una de las bolsas de su elegante abrigo negro.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó.

—Milo. Milo Antares —contestaste.

Él extendió su mano derecha y la extendió para saludarte.

—Mucho gusto, señor Antares. Yo soy Camus Krest.

Cuánta formalidad, te pusiste más nervioso. Estrechaste su mano.

—Igualmente, señor Krest.

—¿En dónde puedo localizarlo, señor Antares?

Tragaste saliva, hasta ese momento te diste cuenta de tu boca seca, y dijiste:

—Mi teléfono es 25 48 88 00. O en mi correo, es milo08 en gmail.

Él apuntaba en lo que tú hablabas.

—Listo, ya tengo sus datos. Aprecio mucho a la gente con espíritu filántropo, gracias.

Quisiste decirle que más que filantropía, había surgido el sentimiento por una cuestión carnal, pero no dijiste nada.

—Espero sean útiles —comentaste.

—Claro que lo serán. Más le vale a esta chica que aprenda rápido a cocinar por la cantidad que le pagaré.

Mhn, no era una sorpresa que el sujeto tuviera dinero y hubiera dicho esa frase, de primera impresión, se notaba el gran poder adquisitivo. Estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, sentías que te quedaban escasos segundos enfrente de esos ojos.

—Quédeselas el tiempo que necesite, en verdad —agregaste.

El tren empezó a detenerse.

—Es un préstamo, se las regresaré.

La gente empezó a moverse para salir, ustedes se levantaron de sus asientos.

—Estamos en contacto. —Camus extendió de nuevo su mano para despedirse—. Un gusto.

—El gusto es mío. —Tomaste de nuevo su mano.

x-o-x

Caminaste por las calles hacia tu trabajo con una sonrisa idiota en tus labios.

No sabías cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse con las revistas, pero él dijo que iba a regresarlas, así que ibas a volver a ver a este sujeto, Camus, tarde o temprano. A menos que el dichoso Camus fuera un ladrón y no te regresara las revistas, pero desechaste ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Llegaste a tu trabajo y después de prepararte tu respectivo café, encendiste tu computadora. Casi escupes el café cuando abriste tu correo y viste un correo nuevo de parte de Camus Krest. Dejaste la taza en el escritorio y le diste click inmediatamente para abrirlo.

_De: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest[arroba]gelum[punto]com] _

_Enviado el: viernes, 21 de diciembre de 2012 10:36_

_Para: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba] ]_

_Asunto: Agradecimiento_

Estimado Señor Antares:

Ya seleccioné aproximadamente 50 recetas de las revistas que me proporcionó. Mi estómago y yo le estamos muy agradecidos.

Mi secretaria sacará las copias inmediatamente para que podamos devolverle su tan exquisito acervo. Si gusta puedo enviárselo en una hora aproximadamente, ¿me podría indicar la dirección a dónde debo mandarlo?

Saludos.

Camus Krest

CEO Gelum Inc.

Tu corazón latía a la velocidad de una carrera de caballos.

Buscaste en google la compañía Gelum y, sí, era justamente la compañía que pensabas: la compañía más importante a nivel mundial de venta de bebidas carbonatadas congeladas. Al ir al cine o a parques de diversiones, tú incluso consumías esas bebidas de hielo escarchado de sabores, te fascinaban.

Después buscaste su nombre en internet también y no había muchos datos de él, sólo confirmaste lo siguiente: dioses, acababas de conocer al mismísimo presidente de la compañía, al CEO.

Diste click en Reply.

_De: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba]gmail[punto]com] _

_Enviado el: viernes, 21 de diciembre de 2012 10:42_

_Para: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest[arroba]gelum[punto]com]_

_Asunto: Re: Agradecimiento_

_Adjunto: Dirección[punto]docx_

Estimado Señor Krest:

No hay nada que agradecer, todo sea por la felicidad de los estómagos del mundo. Le recomiendo ampliamente la receta de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Respecto al siguiente punto, puede enviarlas a mi dirección que le anexo en este correo, pero no es necesario que sea en este preciso momento, de verdad.

Buen día.

M. Antares

Esperaste no verte demasiado intenso (y necesitado) enviándole la dirección de tu casa. Este presidente de Gelum ya tenía todos tus datos, esperaste no te fuera a secuestrar o algo parecido… u ojalá que sí.

¿Qué demonios hacía en el tren en la mañana?

Antes de dar click en Enviar, leíste de nuevo tu correo, no querías parecer un idiota. Tus ojos se detuvieron en tu propia firma, no querías poner que sólo tenías un puesto administrativo, así que pensaste que tu nombre estaba bien.

o-x-o

Estuviste toda la mañana y hasta la hora de la comida checando tu correo cada diez minutos, por si recibías alguna respuesta, incluso tenías tu teléfono celular a un lado del teclado por si él llamaba.

Después de salir a comer y regresar, perdiste un poco el entusiasmo y dejaste de revisar tu correo con tanta frecuencia, lo revisaste unas dos veces más y después de eso hasta la salida de tu turno.

No llegó nada más.

o-x-o

De regreso en el tren hacia tu casa, sentías que toda la fuerza de tu cuerpo te había abandonado.

Obviamente, el encuentro entre ustedes para el CEO de Gelum no significó nada. Él quería regresarte tus revistas y ya. Habías sido un tonto al pensar que el encuentro había sido importante o especial, fuera de serie, un colapso entre universos. Claro, un dios no podía interesarse en un simple mortal, ¿qué estabas pensando?

o-x-o

Llegaste a tu departamento a las siete de la noche.

—Le trajeron un paquete —dijo el portero cuando cruzaste la caseta de entrada. Levantó algo del suelo, el paquete, y te lo entregó—. Tenga.

Tomaste la caja de cartón pequeña, no tenía ningún remitente.

o-x-o

Dejaste tus cosas y te quitaste tu suéter antes de abrir la pequeña caja. La recargaste en la mesa del comedor y la abriste.

Estaban ahí todas tus revistas y otra caja más pequeña de color blanco junto con una hoja doblada. Tomaste la hoja, la nota estaba escrita a mano, y leíste en voz alta:

'Su recomendación fue un éxito. Gracias por su ayuda. Krest.'

Sacaste la otra cajita y, envueltas en plástico, había cinco galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Sonreíste, mucho, tanto que dolieron tus mejillas. Desenvolviste las galletas y probaste una, sabía exquisita, era la mejor galleta que habías degustado en tu vida, en verdad.

Dejaste la caja y corriste a tu cuarto a prender tu computadora.

_De: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba]gmail[punto]com] _

_Enviado el: viernes, 21 de diciembre de 2012 19:08_

_Para: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest[arroba]gelum[punto]com]_

_Asunto: La chica en la cocina es buena_

Señor Krest:

No tenía que molestarse con las galletas, así que mi paladar le está sumamente agradecido también.

Yo diría que la chica necesita quedarse de planta en su cocina.

Saludos.

M. Antares

Te quedaste mirando el monitor, no sabiendo qué hacer. No sabías si él contestaría, pero en tres minutos, un correo nuevo llegó.

_De: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest[arroba]gelum[punto]com] _

_Enviado el: viernes, 21 de diciembre de 2012 19:12_

_Para: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba] ]_

_Asunto: Re: La chica en la cocina es buena_

Señor Antares:

No hay nada que agradecer. Favor con favor se paga.

A la chica, Marín, le falta pasar la prueba de fuego preparando la cena de hoy. Dos opiniones son siempre mejor que una y me parece que su paladar será un buen juez, ¿estaría interesado en ayudarme a darle su calificación final?

Saludos.

Camus Krest

CEO Gelum Inc.

Se te fue el aire. ¿Te estaba invitando a cenar a su casa?, ¿a ti?, ¿en ese preciso momento?, ¿y en qué momento tus manos empezaron a temblar?

_De: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba]gmail[punto]com]_

_Enviado el: viernes, 21 de diciembre de 2012 19:16_

_Para: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest[arroba]gelum[punto]com]_

_Asunto: Re: Marín es buena_

Señor Krest:

Me encantaría agradecerle personalmente a Marín las galletas que preparó.

¿A qué hora necesito llegar a la evaluación, digo, cena?, ¿me podría indicar dónde es?

M. Antares

Te levantaste de la computadora y fuiste directo a tu closet, buscando otro atuendo para cambiarte y asistir, esperaste que no estuviera muy lejos de donde vivías. Seleccionaste una camisa negra y suéter del mismo color. Regresaste a mirar la computadora y sí, ya estaba la respuesta.

_De: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest[arroba]gelum[punto]com]_

_Enviado el: viernes, 21 de diciembre de 2012 19:18_

_Para: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba] ]Asunto: _

_Re: Marín es buena_

Señor Antares:

Pasarán por usted en quince minutos aprox.

Nos vemos pronto.

Saludos.

Camus Krest

CEO Gelum Inc.

Apenas te dio tiempo de cambiarte, lavarte la cara y los dientes, cuando sonó el interfono y el portero te dijo que habían ido a buscarte.

x-o-x

—Señor Antares, buenas noches. Suba, por favor.

Un sujeto alto de cabello oscuro, vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca te abrió la puerta. Te acercaste al auto, él había mandado a su chofer por ti.

Jamás habías ido en un auto con chofer. Se sentía extraño. Subiste al coche, dándole las gracias al chofer cuando cerró la puerta y fuiste mirando la ciudad mientras se alejaban de tu departamento.

x-o-x

No fue una sorpresa que llegaran a una de las zonas más exclusivas y caras de la ciudad. Entraron a un fraccionamiento y viste cuatro enormes casas antes de que el coche se estacionara.

La curiosidad por saber en dónde era el destino al que llegarían, te entretuvo de pensar en que estabas a punto de reencontrarte con esos ojos azules. Sentiste como si pequeñas navajas atravesaran tu garganta y tu nuca, una ola de nervios te bañó.

El chofer te abrió de nuevo la puerta y descendieron del auto.

Caminaron hacia la gran reja de barrotes negros. La reja se abrió. Caminaron por un patio con arbustos y hermosas plantas; un camino de piedra, por el que caminaban, guiaba el camino hacia la puerta principal.

La casa era grande, terminaba en pico, como las casas que uno dibuja de pequeño: con un rectángulo y un triángulo en la parte superior.

El chofer abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Adelante, señor.

Entraste y el chofer se quedó afuera, retirándose al cerrar la puerta tras de ti.

Regresaste la mirada al frente y te topaste con una mirada azul divino.

—Buenas noches, Señor Antares.

—Llámame Milo. —Limpiaste tu garganta y sonreíste. Los nervios iban a hacer que te desmayaras en cualquier segundo.

Él extendió su mano para saludarte y dijo:

—Milo, buenas noches, gracias por venir.

Escuchar tu nombre en sus labios mandó escalofríos por tu espina dorsal. Lo saludaste, estrechando su mano.

—Gracias por invitarme, Señor Krest.

—Hemos roto las formalidades, llámame Camus.

Asentiste con la cabeza.

Camus soltó tu mano y dijo:

—Bienvenido. Pasa.

Esperaste que te hubiera dado la bienvenida a su vida y no sólo a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Domus**

**-Regular-**

Camus se movió a un costado para dejarte pasar y después se colocó a un lado de ti para guiarte hacia dentro de la casa.

La casa era bellísima por dentro, estaba acondicionada como un loft: con pocas divisiones y mucha luz entraba por los grandes ventanales. El piso era duela, las paredes tenían diseño de tabique, el techo estaba sujeto, de lado a lado, por grandes vigas de madera. Primero estaba la sala, con grandes sillones de color terracota, después un gran comedor de madera clara, casi amarilla. Al fondo, pegado a la pared, un enorme librero que llegaba del piso hasta el techo.

A un lado del librero, se veía una pequeña puerta, que sospechabas daba a la cocina, y del otro lado del librero, el inicio de las escaleras.

Camus te guió hacia el comedor de madera, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta. La vajilla era de un impecable color blanco, con unas copas de cristal con un ligero tinte azul cielo. No sabías si vendría más gente a cenar, ya que todos los lugares estaban colocados.

Una chica salió del espacio donde sospechabas estaba la cocina.

—Señor Krest, la cena está… —cortó sus palabras al verlos, quizá le sorprendió tu presencia—, lista.

—Gracias, Marín. Ven, el señor Antares quiere conocerte.

Diste un paso hacia ella con una sonrisa y dijiste:

—Hola. Soy Milo. Sólo quería agradecerte en persona las galletas que preparaste para mí.

—De nada, Señor Antares. El Señor Krest me las encargó mucho, me dijo que era un envío especial.

Escuchaste a Camus limpiar su garganta, conque un envío especial…

—Llámame Milo. Son las mejores galletas que he probado en mucho tiempo.

—Gracias, Milo —dijo Marín y su tono fue un poco tímido—. Espero que la cena sea de su agrado.

—¿Nos podrías servir ya, Marín? —intervino Camus.

Marín asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la cocina, contenta.

Regresaste tu mirada a Camus, quien te indicó que tomaras asiento. Te sentaste en la silla a un lado de la cabecera de la mesa, pensando que Camus se sentaría ahí, pero se sentó del otro lado tuyo, quedando también en el costado de la mesa.

—Espero no haber interrumpido tu noche —comenzó Camus, una vez que los dos tomaron sus lugares—. Sé que fue de último aviso.

—No, en realidad no tenía ningún plan para hoy. —Quisiste agregar que no tenías plan ni para mañana, ni para pasado mañana, ni para este mes, en realidad.

—Qué bien. No quisiera que tu novia o esposa se molestara.

Resoplaste y contestaste:

—Soy soltero. Nada de novias o esposas. —Claro que no pasó desapercibido el cometido real del comentario. Camus iba rápido, tú también te morías de curiosidad por saber su estado civil, así que agregaste—: Espero tampoco importunar tu cena o a las personas que vendrán. —Miraste alrededor, refiriéndote a la vajilla puesta en todos los lugares.

—No viene nadie más. Olvidé decirle a Marín cuántas personas venían. Tuve un día conflictivo y no le aclaré que seríamos sólo dos. —Camus también miró la vajilla—. Pero soy soltero también.

Tuviste unas ganas tremendas de sonreír, Camus era soltero, vaya, pero contuviste la sonrisa. Las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor y mejor.

—¿Día conflictivo? —repetiste sus palabras para continuar la conversación.

—Demasiado. Tenía una junta a las nueve de la mañana muy importante, pero el coche se descompuso y por más que quise conseguir un taxi, todos iban ocupados. Así que por eso tuve que tomar el tren.

Bendito coche que decidió descomponerse. Bendita suerte que tomaste el tren a la misma hora que Camus. Benditas revistas de cocina que hicieron que él se acercara a ti.

—¿Y sí llegaste a la junta? —preguntaste.

—Sí, llegué cinco minutos tarde, pero nadie dijo nada.

Claro, nadie iba a decir nada, si él era el presidente de la condenada compañía.

En ese momento salió Marín con una cazuela en sus manos. En silencio les sirvió lo que parecía como espagueti a la boloñesa, se veía exquisito. Regresó a la cocina al terminar de servir.

—Espero no sea una cena muy fuerte para la hora —comentó Camus.

Si tan sólo supiera que vivías de comidas congeladas la mayoría del tiempo, esto era como estar en el cielo, tenía mucho que no comías comida casera.

—No, está perfecto.

Marín regresó con una botella y les sirvió un poco de vino en las copas.

—¿Algo más, señor Krest?

—¿Tu número telefónico está en tu currículo, cierto? —preguntó Camus. Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Muy bien, sería todo por el momento, Marín. En unas horas te aviso si obtuviste el empleo.

Marín sonrió, ¿por qué estaba tan contenta? Quizá porque estaba a punto de conseguir un trabajo donde sí le iban a pagar muy bien, según comentario de Camus en el tren.

Ella se retiró no sin antes decirte buenas noches, a lo cual tu le respondiste con un 'mucho gusto, hasta luego'. Ella salió de la casa.

Camus te indicó con la mano que podías empezar a comer y lo hiciste, él continuó:

—¿Y tú?, ¿día pesado? —pronunció antes de ingerir el primer bocado.

Pasé todo el día esperando saber de ti, quisiste decir, pero sólo comentaste:

—Lo normal. Un día más en la oficina.

Camus asintió con la cabeza.

Tenías miedo de preguntar por su trabajo, no querías que él supiera que lo estuviste buscando en google y que, de hecho, ya sabías que era el CEO de Gelum.

—¿Te está gustando la comida? —preguntó.

—Marín es estupenda. Definitivamente yo la contrataría. —Ni tu madre había preparado un espagueti tan delicioso en su vida. Quizá para Camus ésta era una comida ordinaria, te lo imaginaste cenando en los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

—¿Qué calificación le das? —preguntó Camus.

—Aprobada. —Quizá no era la mejor chef del mundo, pero sentiste que tu opinión le ayudaría a ella a conseguir un buen trabajo, y no lo hacía mal.

Siguieron comiendo. Comentaron cosas sobre el clima, sobre los trenes, sobre los coches descompuestos y cuando menos lo notaste, tu plato ya estaba vacío al igual que el de él.

—Te ayudo a limpiar la mesa —sugeriste.

—No te molestes. Tengo personal de limpieza, vienen por la mañana a recoger. ¿Quieres otra copa de vino? La podemos tomar en la sala.

Afirmaste con la cabeza y los dos se levantaron de sus asientos.

Camus fue a la cocina y regresó con la botella que había utilizado Marín. Tú extendiste tu copa para que te sirviera y después tomaste la copa de Camus de la mesa y se la acercaste para que de una vez la llenara también.

Al terminar de llenar las copas, Camus alzó la mirada y te perdiste en sus ojos. Era terriblemente hermoso. No supiste si fue el efecto del vino, la cercanía a él que habías sentido mientras cenaban o esos ojos azules, lo que hicieron que acortaras la poca distancia entre los dos y besaras sus labios.

Cerraste los ojos al contacto con sus labios y él no retrocedió, al contrario, sostuvo tus labios por unos cinco segundos. No era la primera vez que besabas a alguien en el mismo día de haberlo conocido, pero esto se sentía como un logro importante: una conquista distinta. Se sentía irreal que alguien como él se hubiera fijado en ti.

Te separaste y no podías disminuir la sonrisa que se explayaba por tu boca. Él tenía una diminuta sonrisa también.

—Vamos a la sala —indicó y dejó la botella que aún tenía en las manos sobre la mesa.

o-x-o

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones, estaban casi viéndose de frente, cada uno con su copa en la mano.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Morías por volver a acercarte y besarlo, sus labios eran desgarradoramente suaves.

—Milo. Voy a ser muy directo contigo.

Su voz te sacó de tus pensamientos, te dispusiste a ponerle atención, pero era complicado: verlo era un espectáculo, ¿en serio podía alguien verse así de bien?

—Dime —dijiste, decidido a prestar atención.

—Esta cena fue por dos motivos: uno, para agradecerte el préstamo de tus revistas; y dos, creo que estoy en lo correcto al pensar que sentiste una atracción física por mí y por eso decidiste abordarme en el tren.

Llevaste la copa a tus labios y tomaste lentamente un poco de vino. Te sorprendió que iniciara el tema así de rápido, aunque obvio tú habías dado el primer paso al besarlo, también te habías apresurado.

Camus prosiguió:

—Obviamente la atracción es mutua. Estás aquí para que nos conozcamos y quizá se pueda dar algo más.

De nuevo llevaste la copa a tus labios, pero esta vez pasaste el vino con dificultad. Palabras directas, como había dicho él. Entonces ibas a responder con la misma sinceridad:

—Me encantaría que se diera algo más. Te vi en el tren y… sí, me gustas —hiciste una pequeña pausa—, mucho.

Camus te observó con detenimiento y hasta ese momento dio un sorbo a su copa.

—Tengo una forma muy específica de empezar mis relaciones —confesó—, así que quiero ser directo, plantear las bases en este momento y si no es lo que tú estás buscando, eres libre de ir a casa, saldamos el préstamo que me hiciste y puedes marcharte.

Un giro drástico en la plática y un poco en su actitud, te lo dijo con más formalidad y hasta un poco de frialdad. Sentiste curiosidad.

—¿A qué forma específica te refieres? —Por fortuna, tú también le habías gustado a él, haberlo escuchado se había sentido bien, así que querías escuchar lo que te quería decir.

—Me es difícil etiquetarlo porque no encuentro el concepto que lo defina por completo —explicó Camus—, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que para que se pueda dar algo más, quiero que firmemos un contrato.

¿Mhn?

—¿Qué tipo de contrato? —Frunciste el ceño en confusión.

—Un acuerdo, en el que quede asentado que estás dispuesto a cooperar conmigo.

No entendías nada. Hubo un silencio que se extendió unos minutos.

—¿Cooperar contigo? —preguntaste.

—Sí. Tiene que quedar asentado que mi voluntad será cumplida.

Te quedaste callado otro instante.

—¿En qué forma?

—Te daré instrucciones y espero que las cumplas.

Otra vez el silencio se extendió. ¿A qué se refería este sujeto?, ¿no estaba hablando en serio o sí? Habló de cumplir su voluntad, de seguir instrucciones, de un contrato. Comenzaste a sentirte un poco incómodo. Se estaba refiriendo a…

—¿Sadomasoquismo? —finalmente lo dijiste.

Él sonrió, se veía divertido con tu confusión.

—No. No me atraen los golpes ni la violencia, no voy a herirte ni nada semejante. No habrá dolor físico —respondió.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo quiero tenerte a ti. Por completo.

Sus palabras te agitaron. Quería tenerte a ti por completo, ¿a qué se refería exactamente con eso?

—No entiendo —dijiste.

—El contrato me da derecho a ser el dueño de tu cuerpo y tu mente por siete días.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y la idea se infiltró con lentitud por tus oídos, subió por tus sienes y se incrustó en tu cerebro; la idea se deshizo en partículas y se quedó impregnada en tu mente. ¿Ser el dueño de tu cuerpo y tu mente? Era una propuesta intensa, algo que jamás te había dicho nadie más.

Sin embargo, seguías sin entender, ¿cómo para qué querría él hacer eso?

—¿Para qué querrías ser mi dueño?

—Es un asunto de confianza. Quiero saber qué tan dispuesto estás a entregarte a mí.

Consideraste lo que acababa de decirte.

—¿Y yo qué sacaría de todo esto? —preguntaste.

—Lo mismo, poner tu confianza en mí al cien por ciento. Una relación no puede existir sin la confianza, sin la entrega. Quiero tener esas dos cosas por completo, desde el día uno, sin vacilaciones.

—¿Pero a qué te refieres exactamente?, ¿qué tendría que hacer?

—Te pediré que hagas cosas y tendrías que hacerlas sin titubeos, sin cuestionamientos. Te repito, no me gusta la violencia ni te voy a exponer a situaciones de dolor, no se trata de eso.

—Se trata de sumisión —concluiste.

—Se trata de entrega, de confianza y el placer que desarrolles al complacerme en lo que te pida —corrigió.

Te sentiste un poco enfermo al escuchar lo que Camus decía, sonaba loco, desquiciado, pero a la vez, te intrigaba las palabras al fondo, él hablaba de entrega, confianza, placer, y ésos eran conceptos con los que siempre habías comulgado e incluso añorado.

Camus agregó:

—Te repito, son mis condiciones, puedes aceptarlas o no, eres libre de irte esta noche y no volveríamos a vernos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Te sentías confundido, abrumado, sobre todo. No sabías qué responder, no sabías si querías tener 'un dueño'. Suspiraste.

—No sé qué decirte —hablaste con la verdad.

—No me contestes ahora. Te daré el contrato, léelo, piénsalo esta noche y me avisas mañana a primera hora.

Eso ya sonaba como una instrucción o una orden. Afirmaste con la cabeza, las palabras se te habían escapado.

Camus se levantó del sillón y fue al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba el gran librero. Tú aprovechaste para dejar tu copa en la mesita de cristal que adornaba la sala.

Regresó y te entregó un sobre amarillo.

—Adentro viene el contrato —te informó.

Tomaste el sobre y te levantaste de tu lugar para despedirte. Te sentías fuera de lugar, sumamente extraño.

—Gracias por las galletas y la cena. —Sin embargo, te invadió en ese segundo un sentimiento de tristeza, quizá sería la última vez que verías esos ojos y a este hombre tallado a la perfección en algún lugar del cielo.

—Gracias por las revistas.

Extendió su mano y la estrechaste.

Empezaste a caminar hacia la salida para irte, él iba detrás de ti. Al llegar a la puerta, él se adelantó un paso y te abrió la puerta para que pudieras salir, hasta ese momento notaste que tenía su teléfono celular en su mano.

—Shura te llevará de regreso —dijo, seguramente tenía comunicación directa con su chofer o le mandó un mensaje mientras caminaban hacia la puerta porque el coche y Shura ya estaban ahí cuando miraste hacia la reja.

No querías decir adiós, pero era inevitable.

—Buenas noches —dijiste en un murmullo.

—Buenas noches —contestó.

Saliste de su casa y tenías un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

o-x-o

Cuando llegaste a tu casa eran casi las diez de la noche. El recorrido hacia tu casa fue silencioso, se te escaparon tres suspiros en el trayecto. Llegaste y fuiste directo a tu recámara y, sin quitarte o cambiarte la ropa, te recostaste en la cama. Abriste el sobre amarillo.

CONTRATO QUE CELEBRAN, POR UNA PARTE, CAMUS KREST, A QUIEN EN LO SUCESIVO SE DENOMINARÁ "EL AMO", Y POR LA OTRA, _, A QUIEN EN LO SUCESIVO SE DENOMINARÁ "EL SUMISO", AL TENOR DE LAS SIGUIENTES CLÁUSULAS:

CLAÚSULAS FUNDAMENTALES

1. Este contrato y lo aquí descrito es confidencial.

2. El sumiso acepta cumplir y someterse a las órdenes del amo por un lapso de siete días.

3. El sumiso deberá estar disponible las veinticuatro horas del día durante el tiempo estipulado en este contrato, sin límites de lugar, tiempo o situación.

4. Durante el transcurso del día, el sumiso recibirá instrucciones del amo ya sea por vía correo, correo electrónico o mensaje de texto, las cuales deberán ser cumplidas al pie de la letra sin cuestionamiento.

5. El sumiso comprende que todo lo que tiene y hace, pasará de derecho a privilegio, otorgado sólo cuando el amo lo desee y sólo hasta el punto que él indique.

6. El sumiso amoldará su apariencia, hábitos y actitudes conforme a los deseos del amo.

7. El sumiso responderá sincera y completamente, todas y cada una de las preguntas que el amo le cuestione. El sumiso dará voluntariamente cualquier información que el amo deba conocer sobre su condición física y emocional.

8. El amo cuidará y respetará al sumiso, se encargará de su bienestar, no exponiéndolo a situaciones peligrosas o que pudieran lastimar al sumiso de alguna forma.

9. El amo cubrirá los gastos del sumiso, para lo cual se le entregará al sumiso una tarjeta y se le depositará una cantidad diaria para uso del sumiso en gastos personales y para cumplir con las órdenes que se le consignen.

10. En caso de conflicto de intereses, el sumiso y el amo pueden dar por terminado este contrato cuando lo consideren necesario.

Firma:

Fecha:

Al terminar de leer los diez puntos, sentías náuseas. Amo, sumiso, reglas, cumplir. No sabías si ibas a poder acatar lo que acababas de leer. ¿A qué extremo tenías que entregarte a Camus?, ¿por qué necesitaba él ser tu dueño para que pudieran entablar una relación? Entendías que toda relación estaba basada en la confianza, pero ¿por qué ser tan extremista al respecto?

¿Y qué ganabas tú?, ¿obedecerlo no iba a traerte a ti algún beneficio o sí? Te dijo que encontrarías placer al seguir las instrucciones, aún no estabas seguro que eso fuera posible, más que nada sentías miedo de sentirte esclavizado, atrapado.

Tu teléfono vibró en tu pantalón.

Un mensaje de número desconocido. Lo abriste para leerlo:

'Espero hayas llegado sin contratiempo. Que descanses. Camus. P.D. Di que sí.'

Tu corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Dejaste el celular en la cama y llevaste tu mano a tus labios. Lo habías besado y había sido un momento perfecto, como para guardarlo en cristal. Lo que darías por volver a besarlo de nuevo…

Darías todo. Ese fue tu primer impulso, darías todo por poder mirar esos ojos y besarlo otra vez.

Un pensamiento atravesó tu mente, si pudieras dar todo, ¿no sería lo mismo que darle tu cuerpo y tu mente? Cosas que él te había pedido.

¿Podías renunciar a tu propia soberanía por él?

Cerraste los ojos, te sentías tan confundido. En algún momento te tenías que quedar dormido, así que ya no abriste los ojos de nuevo, rogando pudieras dormir pronto.

Soñaste con trenes, correos y besos de algodón de azúcar.

o-x-o

Despertaste con un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho. Agradeciste que fuera sábado y no tendrías que ir a trabajar, no tenías cabeza para nada.

Al meterte a bañar, te sentías demasiado inquieto. Sabías que tu vida no iba a ser igual después de ayer: jamás podrías olvidarlo, querías verlo otra vez, en verdad tenías mucho tiempo sin sentir una atracción tan poderosa por otro ser humano.

Ya te había quitado Camus algo ayer, o más bien tú le habías otorgado algo igual de importante: tu tranquilidad.

Ya no había marcha atrás, sólo el olvido y, definitivamente, ése no era el camino que querías o podías tomar. No había otra salida, ya estabas sentenciado desde el momento en que él se acercó y te habló en el tren.

Al salir del baño, tomaste tu celular y escribiste un mensaje de texto:

'La respuesta es sí.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Domus 3**

**-Firmar-**

'Gracias.'

Ése fue el mensaje de texto que recibiste a los dos minutos de haberle dicho a Camus que aceptabas las condiciones del contrato.

Te iba a dar taquicardia, no sabías qué más esperar o qué iba a suceder ahora que habías aceptado el famoso contrato.

Tu teléfono volvió a vibrar. Leíste:

'Voy para allá. Te veo en veinte.'

Una ola de alegría se deslizó por tu piel, ibas a verlo otra vez, te sentiste feliz, emocionado, como un niño chiquito. Quizá no habías tomado una decisión incorrecta después de todo. Sólo tenías veinte minutos para arreglarte, así que dejaste de pensar y te apresuraste.

o-x-o

El interfono sonó, el portero te dijo que tenías visitas, le dijiste que lo dejara subir.

El timbre de tu departamento sonó a los tres minutos. Abriste la puerta.

—Hola —dijo, estaba sonriendo.

Te faltaron las palabras un instante, ¿qué tenía este chico que te ponía tan mal? Se veía estupendo, inmaculado, elegante, precioso. Usaba un pantalón de vestir gris obscuro, camisa blanca y un suéter verde agua con pequeños puntos grises. Limpiaste tu garganta y respondiste:

—Hola.

Y sin previo aviso, se acercó y te besó en los labios, un beso de saludo, ya no más el saludo de manos que habían compartido. Le diste gracias internas a todos los responsables en el universo que habían confeccionado esos labios tan suaves. Sonreíste con descaro.

Te moviste a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

—Disculpa el desorden —le advertiste.

Camus entró y le señalaste la sala de tu departamento.

o-x-o

—¿Tienes el contrato? —preguntó cuando estuvieron sentados.

Iban a ir al grano. Lo sacaste de la bolsa de tu pantalón. Aún no lo habías firmado.

—Aquí está. —Se lo entregaste—. Sólo tengo una duda y una petición antes de firmar.

Te miró con extrañeza.

—¿Cuáles son?

Tomaste aire y dijiste:

—Quiero saber qué pasa después de esto. ¿Qué pasa después de los siete días?

—Se decidirá si se renueva el contrato —te informó, su tono neutro.

—¿Por otros siete días?

—No lo sé, podría ser un mes, tres meses, no sé.

—¿Qué ha pasado con las otras personas que han cumplido los siete días? —Porque seguramente había habido más gente, ¿no? Otros sumisos.

—No he hecho ninguna renovación de contrato —contestó.

—¿Por?

—No me ha interesado renovar ningún contrato y recuerda que todo esto es de mutuo acuerdo.

Está bien, tenías que considerar el riesgo muy alto que después de siete días él podía dejarte.

—Quiero hacerte una petición —dijiste, prosiguiendo con el tema.

—El contrato no es negociable —respondió, adelantándose a lo que tenías que decir.

Te sorprendió lo tajante de sus palabras.

—No quiero negociar lo que viene ahí escrito. Lo cumpliré al pie de la letra siempre y cuando tú aceptes mi petición.

—¿De qué se trata?

Tenías toda su atención. Tomaste aire de nuevo y dijiste:

—En el contrato hablas de siete días, voy a dártelos, pero yo quiero el octavo día.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—No entiendo —dijo.

—Sí, el octavo día tú cumplirás mis órdenes.

Camus se quedó en silencio.

—¿Y si no acepto? —preguntó.

—No firmaré el contrato. —No sabías si él aceptaría, pero tenías que saber que él también se podía entregar a ti, ¿no se trataba esto de confianza?—. Piénsalo y si quieres después me avisas —repetiste lo que él te había dicho la noche anterior.

Te miró un instante antes de decir:

—Trato hecho.

Alzaste una ceja, estaba decidido a empezar "su relación" a como diera lugar, al parecer.

Desdobló el contrato y te lo regresó en señal de que lo firmaras. Te levantaste del sillón y te acercaste al teléfono que estaba a lado de la televisión por una pluma, regresaste a sentarte y lo miraste de nuevo antes de firmar el contrato, recargando la hoja sobre tu rodilla.

Le regresaste la hoja.

—Eres mío —dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Empezamos a partir de este instante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Domus**

**-Despojar-**

No supiste qué responder, estabas sumamente nervioso. Habías firmado el contrato.

Camus guardó la hoja en la bolsa de su pantalón y continuó:

—Dos cosas: ¿ya desayunaste? —Negaste con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes comida para que desayunemos aquí? —Afirmaste igual con la cabeza—. Muy bien, entonces desayunemos. Y dos, quiero que te quites la ropa en este momento.

Parpadeaste varias veces.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaste aunque se escuchó un poco como reclamo, hacía frío, era temprano, y más importante: acababas de conocerlo ayer.

—Sin cuestionamientos —dijo.

—Pero…

Te interrumpió:

—Es una orden.

Una orden, hacía mucho tiempo, quizá desde tu infancia, que alguien no te decía esas palabras. ¿Quería que te quitaras la ropa aquí frente a él?

—Voy al baño por una bata —dijiste.

—No.

Sacaste aire de tus pulmones.

—¿Y yo qué gano con esto?

—Complacerme. No es cuestión de ganar, Milo.

—Pero…

Fuiste interrumpido de nuevo:

—Hazlo. —Su voz más enfática esta vez, aunque pudiste rastrear algo de diversión en su voz.

Abriste la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerraste al instante.

El juego había empezado.

Te levantaste del sillón y empezaste a quitarte la ropa, primero la parte de arriba hasta que tu pecho tuvo contacto con el aire frío, después te detuviste un momento, Camus te miraba atento, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Tomaste aire, te quitaste el pantalón y después la ropa interior. La ropa se quedó en el piso.

Miraste a Camus, no podías describir su mirada: sus ojos se obscurecieron y había algo ahí muy intenso, no sabías si era deseo.

Algo en tu vientre se estremeció, te sentías vulnerable, despojado, a la merced de sus ojos azules. Pasaste saliva. Tu cuerpo empezó a endurecerse con sólo sentir su mirada sobre ti. Quisiste que él no pudiera notar la excitación que empezaba a invadirte, pero en cualquier momento iba a ser obvio.

—¿Tienes hielo? —preguntó con voz ronca, rompiendo el silencio.

—En la nevera —contestaste en confusión, no entendías a qué venía su pregunta.

Él se levantó del sillón y fue hacia tu cocina, tu departamento era chico así que la cocina se apreciaba a primera vista, no tuvo problemas en ubicarla. Escuchaste correr algo de agua, ¿estaba lavando sus manos?

Regresó con dos hielos, uno en cada mano.

—Éste es para ti. —Su mano fue hacia tus labios, así que abriste la boca y él introdujo el hielo—. Hielo.

La otra mano la llevó a su propia boca y también se comió el hielo. Se acercó a ti y empezó a dejar pequeños besos sobre tu cuello, inmediatamente sentiste lo frío de sus labios.

Estuvo un buen rato besando tu cuello, tú cerraste los ojos, sentías escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Finalmente, él abandonó tu cuello y sentiste como subió hasta llegar a tus labios.

El beso empezó lentamente, el pedazo de hielo en tu boca ya casi estaba a la mitad. Cuando el hielo ya estaba derretido en tu boca, él intensificó el beso, haciendo que abrieras tu boca con sus labios y su lengua helada entró a tu boca, enviando explosiones de placer que llegaron hasta tu vientre.

Siguió besándote con descaro y no pudiste evitar gemir dentro del beso. Te encantaba, él, su forma de besar, estar desnudo frente a él, todo, la excitación era enorme. Si seguían así, ibas a terminar rápido…

Y de pronto, él se detuvo, dejó de besarte.

Tú estabas prácticamente jadeando.

—Es hora de desayunar —dijo y se separó un paso hacia atrás. Después caminó hacia la cocina, dejándote ahí.

Te quedaste inmóvil un instante. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿por qué dejó de besarte?, ¿por qué te dejaba así tan… necesitado?

Tardaste un poco más en poder moverte, cuando finalmente pudiste hacerlo fue porque escuchaste ruidos en la cocina.

o-x-o

Al acercarte a la cocina, él ya había sacado un sartén y tenía dos huevos en la mano.

—¿Puedo vestirme? —dijiste y tu tono sonó más enojado de lo que pretendiste.

—No te he dado ninguna instrucción de hacerlo, ¿o sí?

¿Entendía él lo frustrado que te sentías?, ¿él no había sentido nada?

—No, pero quiero vestirme.

—Aún no. Ven, es hora de desayunar. —Tu comentario pasó desapercibido, como si no hubieras dicho nada —. ¿En dónde guardas el aceite?

Suspiraste, querías que dejara los malditos huevos y te besara de nuevo. Ahora.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —reclamaste, tu tono seco y herido.

Camus sostuvo tu mirada unos segundos antes de decir:

—Sólo voy a decírtelo esta ocasión. Estás a mi disposición. Yo sé lo que necesitas y cuándo lo necesitas y debes de confiar ciegamente en que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Me detuve porque no es el momento, quiero que confíes en mí, ya llegará el momento adecuado y vas a agradecerme la cantidad de placer que vas a sentir.

Suspiraste y miraste al piso. Confiar. Ibas a tener que confiar en él por completo. Alzaste la mirada.

—El aceite está en el gabinete superior —comentaste, cediendo por primera vez en tu vida los sentimientos que tenías, dejándolos en segundo plano, en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza. Se sentía extraño no gobernar tus propias necesidades.

Te acercaste hacia la estufa mientras él sacaba el aceite. Sacaste dos huevos más de la nevera.

Empezaron a preparar el desayuno en silencio, hasta que Camus preguntó:

—¿Tienes pan?

—Sí, en aquel gabinete. —El silencio que habían compartido te había calmado un poco, contestaste un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Y verdura?

Hiciste una mueca con la boca, no eras muy fanático de las verduras.

—Creo que no —respondiste.

Camus te miró, hizo un gruñido como de desaprobación.

—A partir de este momento, vas a comer en cada comida los tres grupos de alimentos: cereales, alimentos de origen animal y verduras. Vamos a ir de compras después de desayunar, comerás verduras diario, esta situación cambiará de inmediato.

—Qué mandón —murmuraste para ti mismo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

—Te pregunté algo, contéstame. —Su tono más severo.

—Dije que eres un mandón —contestaste otra vez alterado, dioses.

Te miró intensamente y… se empezó a reír.

—Nunca nadie me había dicho eso a la cara —confesó.

—Obviamente no, eres el dueño de Gelum y el patrón de tu casa —dijiste, ya con tono juguetón también, escuchar su risa cambió por completo tu humor.

—Cierto, soy inmune —dijo.

¿Entonces no estabas en problemas?

—Por cierto, amo las bebidas de Gelum —agregaste, para suavizar la conversación.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. La de cereza es mi favorita.

Asintió con la cabeza:

—Es bueno saberlo.

Siguieron cocinando después de la pequeña charla, te sentiste aliviado que no hubiera tomado el comentario tan en serio.

o-x-o

Después de desayunar, Camus te pidió (u ordenó) que te pusieras al fin tu ropa porque iban a ir de compras. Antes de salir, te pidió que comieras otro hielo.

Salieron de tu departamento y estaba esperándolos en la acera un Camaro ZL1 color negro, jamás habías estado en presencia de un automóvil tan lujoso, ¿iban a irse en ésa belleza de compras? Tenías la boca abierta de la impresión. Por segunda vez, fuiste consciente que Camus era millonario o cerca de serlo. Trataste de actuar lo más normal al subir al auto, pero por dentro tu corazón casi colapsa por latir tan rápido.

o-x-o

Llegaron a una plaza donde había varias tiendas, nunca habías venido a esta plaza, las tiendas de aquí eran las más caras de la ciudad.

Se dirigieron primero a la tienda de abarrotes, ahí Camus compró carne, pollo y pescado, un paquete de cada uno; diferentes tipos de pan, cereal, leche, queso, aceite de oliva y después fueron a la sección de verduras donde tomó jitomates rojos, lechuga, cebolla, pepinos y zanahorias.

—¿Qué otra verdura te gusta? —preguntó.

—No soy muy fan de la verdura —le recordaste.

—¿Con esto crees que puedas hacer una ensalada?

—¿Quién?, ¿yo? —dijiste confundido—, ¿todo eso es para mí? Yo pensé que estabas comprando para tu casa.

—No. Es para tu departamento. Tienes que comer bien, ya te dije que consumirás un alimento de cada grupo por comida.

—Es demasiado para una sola persona, Camus —dijiste preocupado—. No voy a terminarme eso, se va a echar a perder.

—Es suficiente para una semana y ya te dije que vas a usarlo en cada comida, no se caducará.

Suspiraste, pero ya no agregaste más.

Lo último que compraron en esa tienda fueron cinco charolas para hacer hielo de cubo.

—¿Para qué tantas charolas para hielo? —Supusiste que también eran para tu departamento y que todo lo que comprarían hoy sería para ti, tenías que preguntarle entonces.

—Quiero que tengas las charolas listas en la nevera. Cada hora del día quiero que comas hielo; cada hora que pase, un hielo nuevo. Tendrás una hielera en tu trabajo para que puedas tener acceso al hielo a lo largo del día.

—¿Para qué?

Camus rodó los ojos en frustración.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Milo.

Hiciste una mueca, pero ya no dijiste nada.

o-x-o

A la hora de pagar, sacaste tu cartera de tu pantalón, pero con un movimiento te indicó que la guardaras, le dijiste que podías pagar tus gastos, te respondió que él iba a pagar, dijiste que al menos pagarías la mitad, se negó de nuevo y te dijo que volvieras a leer el contrato, que te recordaba que él se encargaría de los gastos estos siete días.

o-x-o

Al estar guardando las bolsas con lo que habían comprado en la cajuela del coche, te preguntó:

—¿Cómo está tu horario para la siguiente semana?

Te quedaste pensando y contestaste:

—Trabajo de lunes a viernes de nueve a seis.

—El lunes es Noche Buena —te recordó.

Cierto, habías olvidado por completo todo este asunto de la Navidad. ¿Haberlo conocido había sido tu regalo por adelantado?

—Cierto. El lunes trabajo medio día y el martes no voy al trabajo. De miércoles a jueves aplica lo de nueve a seis.

—Bien. —Fue lo único que dijo.

Caminaron de nuevo hacia las tiendas y en ellas Camus te hizo probarte varios atuendos de ropa, en ninguno te preguntó si te gustaba o no lo que él había escogido. Te probaste varias cosas y en algunos casos saliste del probador a enseñarle cómo se te veía la ropa; en varios atuendos te dijo inmediatamente que no, en otros decía que sí al instante, en algunos le gustaba el pantalón, pero no la camisa, y pedía que sólo te cambiaras la camisa y al revés.

Lo que más compraron fueron jeans color azul claro, y playeras blancas y negras con cuello en V. Te compró también zapatos, bufandas y ropa interior nueva.

Fueron a varias tiendas y salieron con tanta ropa que sentiste que ibas a tener que tirar todo lo que tenías en tu closet para que entrara lo nuevo. Compraron dos trajes completos carísimos, uno negro y otro gris, el chico de la tienda dijo que eran trajes traídos de la casa de bijan.

Al terminar las compras, regresaron al auto. La cajuela estaba repleta de bolsas.

Las horas habían pasado volando, eran casi las seis de la tarde.

Subieron al coche.

—Ahora sí estamos listos —dijo y encendió el automóvil.

o-x-o

De camino de regreso a tu departamento, te preguntaste vagamente cuánto habría gastado en un par de horas.

Al llegar, le pediste a Camus que estacionara el coche en la parte de atrás del edificio donde vivías, ahí había lugares reservados para las visitas. No todos los días había un camaro estacionado en la calle de tu casa.

Subieron al departamento y dejaron las bolsas de ropa en la entrada, cerca de la puerta, y las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Vendrá alguien a ayudarte a acomodar las cosas mañana temprano —dijo mientras caminaba hacia tu cocina.

—Puedo hacerlo solo —dijiste, y era cierto, no querías incomodar a su personal—. No es necesario que alguien venga.

—No es pregunta —dijo. Lo viste enjuagarse las manos con jabón en el fregadero de la cocina y después abrir la nevera. Regresó de nuevo hacia ti y te ofreció un hielo—. Ten, cómelo.

No entendías cuál era la obsesión con que estuvieras comiendo hielo a todas horas.

Camus caminó hacia las bolsas otra vez y sacó uno de los jeans azul claro y una playera blanca. Te dijo que te los pusieras mientras él hacía una llamada.

Te encogiste de hombros sin decir nada, también porque el hielo en tu boca no te permitía hablar muy bien.

Fuiste al baño a cambiarte, agradeciste que no te pidiera que te cambiaras enfrente de él, dioses, tenías un día de conocerlo, valoraste como nunca antes poder cambiarte en privado después de lo que había sucedido en el desayuno.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar al baño, escuchaste que Camus decía en el teléfono:

—Marín, hola, por favor te pido prepares dos comidas completas —hizo una pausa—. Sí, con sopa y postre. Se lo das a Shura si eres tan amable —otra pausa—. Muy bien, gracias. Hasta luego.

Mhn, con su personal era amable y formal, decía por favor y gracias, y eso te gustaba, no era un millonario despiadado o grosero.

o-x-o

Saliste del baño con la ropa que Camus te había comprado.

Camus te miró de inmediato, estaba sentado en tu sala.

—¿Qué le parece, señor Krest? —dijiste.

Otra vez sus ojos se obscurecieron, te intrigaba saber qué pasaba por su mente, qué veía o sentía que cambiaba su mirada con tanta notoriedad.

—¿Del uno al diez? Le doy un once, señor Antares.

Sonreíste, mucho. Te sentiste sexy de pronto. Tenías la ropa que a él le gustaba y te sentías bien en ella. ¿A esto se refería cuando te dijo que sentirías placer al complacerlo? No podías negar que te encantaba cómo se te veía la ropa y con su mirada supiste que tenías un efecto sobre él. Te gustaba tener un efecto sobre él.

Caminaste hacia el sillón y te sentaste a un lado de él.

—Gracias por todo lo que compraste para mí, de verdad, no era necesario gastar tanto.

—No gasté tanto —aseguró.

—Claro que sí, ni en un año hubiera podido comprar tanta ropa —dijiste y había timidez en tu voz, estabas frente a un millonario, ¿qué significaba el dinero para él?

—No me des las gracias, es parte del contrato.

Sí, sabías que era parte del contrato, pero aún así, ese dinero estaba gastado, la compra estaba hecha.

—Lo sé. Sé que estamos bajo tus términos, pero no dice en el contrato que no puedo darte las gracias, entonces… gracias.

Sonrió. Se inclinó hacia ti y dejó un beso en tus labios. Si por cada gracias que dijeras ibas a obtener un beso, ibas a agradecerle cada hora del día.

Camus se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta donde estaban las bolsas con la ropa. Se agachó y empezó a buscar algo en ellas. Cuando se levantó, te enseñó las bufandas que habían comprado, dos de ellas, sujetaba una con cada mano.

Se acercó de nuevo hacia ti.

—Dame tus manos —dijo al sentarse de nuevo frente a ti.

Extendiste tus manos hacia él y con una de las bufandas amarró tus manos para que quedaran sujetas frente a ti.

—¿Me estás esposando? —preguntaste.

—Así es, y voy a taparte los ojos.

Empezaste a respirar más rápido, te pusiste inmediatamente nervioso, una cosa era usar la ropa que él quería o comer más sano, pero otra muy distinta era que te restringiera los movimientos o tus sentidos.

—¿Y para qué necesitas atarme?, ¿qué vas a hacer? —En tu voz había incomodidad, miedo; en serio, ¿para qué necesitaba atarte?

—¿Te sientes indefenso? —preguntó.

Mucho. Estabas con un extraño prácticamente.

—Un poco, sí.

Como tus manos estaban ya atadas, no pudiste moverte demasiado cuando Camus alzó la otra bufanda hacia tu rostro, sólo pudiste girar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario en rechazo.

—Milo —pronunció tu nombre, pero sonó como una llamada de atención—. No voy a hacerte daño, por millonésima vez.

Suspiraste.

—¿Qué estás sintiendo? —preguntó.

Tenías que plantearle tu inconformidad, tu nerviosismo, agradeciste que se detuviera un momento para preguntarte y no te forzara a hacerlo.

—Me siento… en conflicto, nunca en mi vida —confesaste—, le había dado tanto poder a alguien sobre mí. En la mañana me pediste que me quitara toda la ropa y lo hice, callando todo lo que tenía adentro diciéndome que no lo hiciera, que eres un extraño. No me dejaste pagar en las tiendas y eso me hizo sentir… débil. Me dices qué comer, qué ponerme. Ahora me amarras y quieres taparme los ojos… no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

—De eso se trata, Milo. Estamos tirando barreras, rompiendo límites.

—Pero… —Quizá era el miedo a ser lastimado, a que él te hiriera y no sólo en el aspecto físico, sino en el interior—. ¿Qué sucede después? Me usas siete días y después me tiras a la basura. Yo te dejo gobernarme y en siete días te vas, ¿y qué queda de mí después?

—No te estoy usando, quiero conocerte. No voy a tirarte a la basura, no eres un objeto. Este proceso de conocernos mutuamente se da en toda relación.

—Sí, pero tú quieres apresurar el proceso al máximo.

—Exactamente eso es lo que busco. No me gusta perder mi tiempo, Milo. Si esto no funciona en siete días o no podemos derribar esos muros, entonces no te hago perder más tu tiempo y tú no me haces perder el mío —hizo una pausa—. Piénsalo de esta manera: este proceso, si es que tú y yo funcionamos, se habría completado en dos años o tres, no lo sé, pero estamos entrando a esta relación al cien por ciento desde el día uno, ¿no crees que es mejor empezar así?

No lo habías visto de esa manera y tenía sentido, lo cual te desequilibraba lo que estabas sintiendo.

Camus continuó:

—Lo que sucede es que tienes ideas preconcebidas de lo que está bien y lo que está mal en una relación. Lo ha establecido la sociedad, la cultura, las tradiciones, pero ¿quién dice que eso es lo correcto? Deja de pensar en lo que es bueno o malo, correcto o incorrecto de hacer con un extraño. Deja de pensar que voy a lastimarte e irme, eso es exactamente lo contrario que quiero hacer. Estoy a cargo de ti, tienes que confiar que es para bien.

Miraste su rostro. Demonios, sus razones eran válidas, sólo era cuestión de que dejaras de cuestionarte y cuestionarlo y, quizá, confiar en que alguien buscaría tu bienestar a toda costa, desde el día uno.

Te quedaste unos momentos en silencio. Querías creerle, querías creerle con todas tus ganas…

—Está bien —dijiste después de tomar aire. Querías intentarlo, dejar de luchar con esa voz que te decía que esto no estaba bien. Querías confiar en él.

Camus asintió y tomó de nuevo la bufanda y la llevó hacia tus ojos, cerraste los ojos y te dejaste vendar. Diste la bienvenida a la obscuridad, entregándote ciegamente a un extraño.

Curiosamente te invadió un sentimiento de libertad: no tenías más el poder sobre ti.

Sentiste a Camus levantarse del sillón.

Cuando volvió, sentiste que presionó algo helado sobre tus labios, un hielo, abriste la boca y lo retuviste ahí mientras se deshacía.

Después sentiste sus labios helados, quizá él también tenía un hielo en la boca, sus labios helados empezaron a recorrer con pequeños besos tu frente, luego tu sien izquierda, después tus mejillas, tu nariz, tu barbilla, tu cuello; luego por encima de tu ropa, recorrió con besos tus hombros, tus brazos, tu pecho. El recorrido duró varios minutos.

Entraste en un estado de tranquilidad poco a poco.

El hielo apenas se había terminado de derretir en tu boca cuando sentiste que él ponía otro hielo en tus labios para que lo comieras.

Sentiste que tomó tus brazos y te jaló hacia arriba, indicándote que te levantaras del sillón.

Cuando estuviste parado, él estaba frente a ti, sentías su cercanía, comenzó a besarte suavemente con sus labios. Comprobaste que tenía un hielo en la boca también porque su hielo y tu hielo chocaban entre ellos. El beso duró unos cinco minutos. Después los hielos se derritieron y el beso se volvió un poco más intenso, más voraz. Sentiste que puso sus brazos sobre tus hombros y te acercó un poco más a él para besarte con más profundidad. Una de sus manos fue a tu nunca y te empujó hacia sus labios.

Ya estabas perdido, perdido en el beso, en él, en haberlo conocido, en el inicio de esta relación. Un día y ya te sentías completa y desesperadamente cautivado, encapsulado, enfrascado en él.

El beso siguió y siguió por lo que se sintieron horas.

Él se separó de tu boca finalmente y giró tu cuerpo para que le dieras la espalda.

La paz que te había invadido se perdió al instante, sabías lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Estaba detrás de ti, sentiste sus manos rodeando tu cintura y sus manos desabrochando tu pantalón.

—Desde el momento que te vi, estuve esperando este momento —dijo cerca de tu oído, su voz casi un susurro—, al fin vas a ser mío por completo.

Te costaba trabajo respirar, te dolían tus pulmones al tomar aire, estabas a la expectativa de lo que él quisiera hacer contigo.

De pronto, sentiste su cuerpo moverse detrás de ti, después sentiste su mano subir y depositar otro hielo en tu boca.

—El hielo es mi manera de penetrarte a lo largo del día —susurró de nuevo cerca de tu oído—. Quiero que recuerdes este momento y cómo te sientes cada que comas uno.

Sus palabras y el sonido tan bajo de su voz te enviaron casi al límite. Estabas sumamente excitado, como pocas veces en tu vida. No sabías si era la falta de visibilidad o el no poder tocarlo, no sabías si había sido el tiempo tan largo que se tomó besándote, no sabías qué era, pero cada célula de tu cuerpo se consumía en excitación.

Su mano regresó a tu cintura y sentiste que bajó un poco tus pantalones, se deslizaron de tu cadera hasta tus pies. Unos movimientos más y sentiste su cuerpo atrás de ti, te acercó hacia él, tu espalda pegada a su pecho.

Y sucedió: con la palma de su mano sobre tu espalda te inclinó un poco hacia delante, y en un movimiento empezó a entrar a ti. Sentiste cómo entraba con cautela y llenaba cada parte de ti. No podías describir lo que sentías, esperabas ya con hambre sentirlo en ti, sentir su cuerpo tomándote.

Era demasiado intenso, todo el universo se contrajo y se presionó sobre tu vientre, era demasiado el placer que se centraba en ti, no ibas a aguantar más…

—Dime cuando estés a punto de terminar —ordenó, presintiendo que terminarías pronto.

Su ritmo era lento, sumamente lento, lo cual te dejaba sentir las sensaciones con más fuerza. Querías girar y verlo, querías girar y tocarlo, pero el hecho de no poder hacerlo hacía la experiencia más desgarradora, sólo podías concentrarte en lo que él te estaba haciendo.

El ritmo no cambió, pero estabas cerca, muy cerca.

Siguió entrando y saliendo con lentitud.

—Camus… —tu llamado sonó a urgencia. No ibas a poder más.

Él salió de tu cuerpo de inmediato e hizo que giraras para enfrentarte de nuevo. Con sus manos sobre tus hombros te empujó hacia abajo e hizo que te sentaras en el sillón de nuevo, sentiste después sus dedos acariciar tus labios, él seguía de pie frente a ti.

—Abre —indicó.

Abriste la boca. Te dio otro hielo. Y después sentiste algo húmedo y tibio tocar la entrada de tus labios. Abriste la boca sabiendo que su erección urgía por entrar a tu boca. Tu lengua tocó la base cálida y te hiciste un poco para atrás y después para adelante, succionando. Escuchaste un sonido abandonar la boca de Camus, un sonido de placer. Repetiste el movimiento cuatro veces más y en seguida sentiste un líquido tibio inundar tu boca.

Sabía exquisito, la sensación del hielo y lo tibio de su semen era embriagante. Ibas a morir de placer. Esperaste a que él terminara. Pasaste su semen aunque la mitad del hielo seguía en tu boca.

Él se retiró de tu boca con un movimiento.

Sentiste que se sentó a un lado de ti. Tomó tu erección con su mano derecha, estabas al borde, sentir su mano sobre tu piel fue demasiado, con dos lentas caricias de arriba a abajo, explotaste en su mano.

o-x-o

Girabas y girabas, sentiste que caíste en un precipicio de sensaciones, donde la principal de ellas era una sensación de… bienestar.

Te ayudó a quitarte la bufanda de las manos y la bufanda de los ojos.

No sabías si había sido el cuidado del principio, la intensidad del final o la integridad de todo, o el tiempo tomado para llegar al momento, o las palabras dichas, o que realmente por primera vez te habías abierto al cien por ciento sin reservas, entregado sin límites, pero estabas en éxtasis.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó con una sonrisa cuando al fin pudiste verlo.

Camus se veía magnífico, radiante, su cabello un poco desaliñado, su piel un poco más brillosa. Bellísimo.

—¿Del uno al diez? Te doy un once —contestaste, repitiendo las palabras que él te había dicho al verte con la ropa puesta.

Camus sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

Enamorado, estuviste a punto de contestar, pero alguien tocó la puerta de tu departamento, interrumpiendo lo que ibas a decir.

—Shura —dijo Camus—. Yo voy. —Se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la puerta.

o-x-o

Shura había llegado con una canasta. En la canasta venía en refractarios la comida que Marín había preparado.

—Hora de comer —dijo Camus. Colocó la canasta sobre el comedor.

Abrochaste tu pantalón, acomodaste un poco tu playera y asentiste con la cabeza. Te dirigiste al baño para lavar tus manos y Camus fue detrás de ti para lavarse las manos también.

o-x-o

Habías servido la comida en platos y empezaron a comer, aún estaban los alimentos calientes.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Camus retomó la pregunta.

—Estupendo —confesaste. En realidad te sentías muy bien, te sentías satisfecho, completo. Tenía mucho que no compartías todo un sábado con alguien aquí en tu casa. Se sentía bien. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido… increíble—. ¿Y tú?

—Magnífico —contestó.

Sonreíste como un imbécil, te sentías tan… contento. Te daba una enorme alegría que él lo hubiera disfrutado como tú, lo habías complacido.

—No pensé que me gustara tanto estar amarrado —confesaste.

—Me da gusto que te soltaras, derrumbamos un gran muro el día de hoy.

Afirmaste con la cabeza.

—¿Mañana qué haremos? —preguntaste.

—Tendrás que esperar las indicaciones.

Cierto. Estabas ansioso por saber, pero él te había dicho que todo a su momento.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio.

o-x-o

Al terminar de comer, eran las nueve de la noche. Ninguno de los dos llegó al postre, Marín les había servido cantidades industriales de comida.

—Es hora de irme —Camus miró su reloj—. La persona que venga mañana va a ayudarte a lavar los trastes que usamos hoy, te ayudará a limpiar lo que necesites, de hecho. Llegará con Shura.

Asentiste con la cabeza. No te importaba quién limpiaría tu departamento, te preocupaba que él estaba por irse y te negabas rotundamente a que eso sucediera.

—Pensé que te quedarías —comentaste.

—No. Debo irme. Te mandaré indicaciones temprano.

Se levantó de su silla y tú hiciste lo mismo. Caminó hacia la puerta y tú lo acompañaste.

No querías que se fuera. Ibas a verte muy urgido, pero tenías que decirlo, no querías que se marchara:

—Me gustaría que te quedaras, Camus.

Ya en la puerta, giró y llevó una mano a tu rostro, acarició tu mejilla.

—Debo irme, quiero que descanses y si me quedo, ninguno de los dos va a dormir —dijo, se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Probablemente eso era verdad, con lo que acababa de pasar en tu sala, dudabas que pudieran dormir, pero aún así no querías que se fuera, querías seguir viendo esos ojos.

Sin pensarlo más, abrazaste su cuerpo, te lanzaste a sus brazos como si fuera una despedida eterna y jamás lo volvieras a ver. Sentías tantas cosas. Lo abrazaste muy fuerte. Había sido un día lleno de muchas emociones y todas se estaban juntando en tu pecho en ese momento.

Él te abrazó de vuelta.

—Camus… —Querías decirle que no se fuera, querías rogarle que se quedara.

—Sólo voy a darte ocho horas de tregua para que duermas, aprovéchalas —dijo divertido, dentro del abrazo aún.

Sonreíste, eso sonaba a una promesa. Obligaste a tu cuerpo a separarse de él, un suspiro abandonó tus labios.

—Vete con cuidado, Camus, avísame cuando llegues, por favor.

—Lo haré.

Te dio un beso en los labios de despedida y se marchó.

Cerraste la puerta y fuiste directo a tu recámara, donde no prendiste la luz y sólo te tiraste en la cama. No era muy tarde, pero te invadió un cansancio enorme.

Después de veinte minutos, en donde sólo estuviste viendo el techo en un estado de limbo, tu celular vibró en el mueble a lado de la cama. Leíste el mensaje:

'Reportándome sano y salvo, Señor Antares. Estuve a punto de darme vuelta y regresar por otro abrazo como el que me dio. Aproveche sus ocho horas, que empiezan a contar a partir de este momento y las cuales espero se pasen MUY rápido. Buenas noches.'

Contestaste en la obscuridad de tu recámara:

'Serán las ocho horas más largas de mi vida. Ojalá hubiera regresado… aunque suene tonto, lo extraño. Me dijo que iba a agradecerle la cantidad de placer que iba a sentir y, en efecto, gracias. Espero con ansias el día dos. Buenas noches, Señor Krest.'

Soñaste con verduras, bufandas y camaros negros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentario adicional:** gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar un comentario. Son muy valiosas sus opiniones, tanto así que éste capítulo se reescribió en cierta parte debido a una opinión que leí. ¡Gracias!

**Música para este fic**: Without you I'm Nothing de Placebo. La melodía de esa canción es perfecta para el fic de Domus, me encanta.

**Domus**

–**Exhibir-**

Abriste los ojos y tu corazón latía rápidamente, estabas alterado, como si te faltara oxígeno, buscaste tu celular en el buró a lado de tu cama; ya había un mensaje esperándote, volviste a respirar.

'Buenos días, Señor Antares. Revise su correo.'

El mensaje fue enviado a las 7:00 am. Eran 7:32. Camus se había levantado temprano, al igual que tú. Era domingo y nunca te levantabas a esta hora. Corriste a tu computadora, literal. No tardaba mucho en encender, pero se te hizo el tiempo eterno hasta que pudiste entrar a tu correo.

_De: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest[arroba]gelum[punto]com] _

_Enviado el: domingo, 23 de diciembre de 2012 06:45 am_

_Para: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba]gmai [punto]com]_

_Asunto: Instrucciones Día 2_

Estimado Milo:

Espero hayas descansado en las ocho horas más largas de tu vida. Después de un día número uno tan provechoso, pasaremos a las instrucciones del día dos.

A continuación te las describo a detalle:

1. Al momento de leer esto, me enviarás un mensaje con la hora a la que te levantaste, con hora y minuto exactos. Quiero que me envíes un mensaje similar cada día.

2. Para el día de hoy quiero que uses ropa cómoda, compramos ropa deportiva ayer, úsala; en una maleta quiero que pongas otro cambio de ropa completo para las actividades posteriores: usarás jeans azules y una playera negra.

Nota: ayer te veías fenomenal, me urge volver a verte así.

3. Shura pasará por ti dos horas después de que me envíes el primer mensaje (punto uno).

Nota: no es necesario que te bañes, después te explicaré por qué.

4. Desayuna antes que Shura llegue.

5. Mándame un mensaje con lo que vas a desayunar.

De más está mencionar que cada una de estas instrucciones tiene que ser cumplida al pie de la letra.

P.D. Ayer te di indicaciones sobre los hielos: uno cada hora, sin falta.

Saludos.

Camus Krest

CEO Gelum Inc.

Al terminar de leer su correo estabas sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Fuiste por tu celular y escribiste:

'Buenos días, Señor Krest. 7:32. Instrucciones entendidas. Nota: en verdad, no puedo esperar para verlo.'

Te entró una especie de añoranza, tenías muchísimas ganas de verlo ya, de estar con él, de escucharlo. Dos horas parecían tan lejanas todavía.

Tu celular vibró.

'Ya falta menos. ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué vas a desayunar?'

De inmediato contestaste:

'Dormí bien aunque me levanté sintiéndome alterado. No acostumbro desayunar tan temprano, pero quizá coma algo de cereal.'

Te levantaste de la computadora y fuiste al baño para lavarte la cara. En el transcurso hacia el baño tu teléfono empezó a sonar, era una llamada esta vez. Contestaste:

—Hola.

—Milo, ¿a qué te refieres con que _quizá_ comas algo? Te di la orden de que desayunaras, no está a discusión.

Su voz, su linda, masculina y mañanera voz, se escuchaba diferente por el teléfono, más aguda, más sexy.

—Hola —repetiste, sonriendo, lo cual se transmitió en tu tono. Estabas tan feliz de escucharlo. El sentimiento de añoranza en tu pecho disminuyó.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Quiero que desayunes, Milo. —Podías escuchar en su voz que también había empezado a sonreír.

—Sí, señor Krest. Desayunaré, lo prometo —concediste.

Otro momento de silencio, pero esta vez se extendió más, incluso pensaste que se había cortado la llamada.

—Cada que me llamas señor Krest, yo… —dijo, su voz más grave, no completó la oración. Se comprimió la parte baja de tu estómago, ibas a decirle señor Krest de aquí a que te murieras si te lo pedía. Camus limpió su garganta y continuó: —Desayuna, me mandas mensaje cuando vayas a hacerlo. Tengo que irme, nos vemos al rato.

Y sin más, terminó la llamada. No supiste si se había enojado o qué había pasado o por qué había cortado tan pronto, tú querías seguir escuchando su voz.

Después de la llamada ya no recibiste otro mensaje, así que seguiste haciendo tus cosas.

o-x-o

Ibas a desayunar, más bien _tenías_ que desayunar y mandarle mensaje. Tecleaste:

'Desayunaré cereal, tengo el plato enfrente.'

Enviaste el mensaje esperando que te respondiera, ¿estaría enojado?, querías ver cómo estaba de humor. La respuesta vino de inmediato:

'¿Sólo cereal?'

Miraste tu plato, mhm, pues sí, sólo cereal con leche. Respondiste:

'Con leche.'

Otro mensaje de él:

'Acompáñalo con algo de fruta. ¿Comiste tu respectivo hielo?'

Maldición, el hielo, se te había olvidado por completo. Caminaste hacia la cocina mientras escribías:

'Lo acompañaré con fruta. Estoy abriendo la nevera en este momento para comer un hielo.'

El teléfono sonó. Demonios.

—¿Hola? —preguntaste con miedo.

—Se te olvidó el hielo —dijo, regañándote, sin saludar, sólo así.

Te metiste el hielo a la boca.

—Ya. Ya… mmlo… toy comie…do —dijiste con el hielo ya en la boca, el contacto frío y tener el objeto en la lengua, te hizo hablar de una forma extraña, casi no se te entendió.

Hubo un pequeño segundo de silencio y escuchaste algo como un sonido de risa.

—Bien. — Sí, definitivamente Camus estaba sonriendo.

—¿Ya no …tás eno…jado? —dijiste en la misma forma rara, el hielo no te dejaba hablar bien.

—No estoy enojado.

—¿Entonces… por qué me colgaste… tan feo? —Ya se te entendía más claro lo que estabas diciendo.

Hizo una larga pausa.

—Porque… me haces sentir cosas inesperadas, cambiar planes y no me gusta perder el control —confesó en voz baja—, y porque en verdad tenía que irme.

Mhn, información interesante, él también estaba sintiendo cosas por ti.

—Me gusta que pierdas el control, Camus.

—No. En estos siete días no puedo perder el control —contestó, más serio.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero ser tu dueño, quiero que te pongas en mis manos, no quiero que olvides las reglas acordadas y quiero que sigas las instrucciones.

Y lo estabas haciendo, ayer te habías puesto en sus manos y había sido una experiencia increíble. Te estaban costando un poco de trabajo las instrucciones de hoy, pero era por la falta de costumbre. Dijiste:

—No te preocupes, está bien que pierdas el control. Recuerda que habrá un octavo día y ahí tendrás que cederme todo el control, está en el contrato.

Camus resopló por el teléfono.

Sonreíste. Ese octavo iba a ser glorioso.

—De acuerdo, pero aún estamos lejos, muy lejos del octavo día, Milo. Así que come tu hielo, desayuna y sigue las instrucciones.

—Mandón —murmuraste.

—Te voy a castigar si sigues con esa actitud —dijo, su tono no sonó a advertencia, más bien a pura diversión.

—Sí, señor Krest —dijiste en cansancio, pero también en tono de broma.

—Adiós, Milo.

—Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono.

o-x-o

Ya habías desayunado y lavado tus dientes. Estabas preparando la maleta con la ropa que te había indicado, cuando tu teléfono vibró.

'Hielo.'

Viste el reloj, eran las nueve en punto. Fuiste a la nevera por otro hielo y lo metiste a tu boca. Contestaste:

'Deshaciéndose en mi boca.'

'Buen chico. Ahora recuerda lo que te dije ayer.'

Y el recuerdo de sus palabras llegó de inmediato a tu mente: el hielo es mi forma de penetrarte a lo largo del día.

Cerraste tus ojos y vino como una ráfaga lo que habías sentido ayer. Saboreaste lo frío del hielo por primera vez desde que él te había dado el primer hielo, sentiste el cubo deslizarse por tu boca y una ola de placer descendió por cada poro de tu cuerpo. Entraste en trance, te habías entregado a él por completo, sin titubear, había sido muy intensa la experiencia. Empezaste a recordar cada segundo del momento que compartieron y fue instantáneo sentirte en ese estado de nuevo: completamente excitado,

Abriste los ojos, ubicándote de nuevo en el aquí y ahora.

Media hora más, faltaban treinta minutos para que Shura llegara.

o-x-o

El timbre sonó por fin.

Te levantaste del sillón de tu sala, tomaste tu maleta y fuiste hacia la puerta. Abriste y Shura estaba ahí acompañado de un chico joven.

—Buenos días, señor Antares.

—Llámame Milo. Buenos días, Shura.

El chico hizo una reverencia y tú extendiste tu mano para saludarlos a los dos.

—Le presento a Kiki. El señor Krest dejó órdenes que Kiki se quedaría en su departamento para ayudarle a acomodar ropa y hacer algo de limpieza. No tiene de qué preocuparse, señor Anta… digo, señor Milo, le aseguro que Kiki es de mucha confianza.

Te sentías incómodo con tener a alguien haciendo cosas que tú deberías hacer, nunca habías tenido servidumbre.

—Te agradezco mucho la ayuda, Kiki.

—Es un placer, señor Antares —dijo Kiki, sonriendo, ¿por qué todo su personal estaba contento siempre?—. Espero se divierta el día de hoy.

—El señor Krest ya le ha dado instrucciones a Kiki —dijo Shura.

Te sentiste un poco aliviado, no sabías qué más decirle al chico.

—¿Necesitas que te muestre dónde está el closet? —preguntaste.

Shura intervino de nuevo:

—No se preocupe, señor Milo, el señor Krest ya se encargó de todo.

Alzaste una ceja, ¿qué le habría dicho Camus a este chico?

—¿Listo para irnos? —Shura preguntó.

Asentiste con la cabeza.

o-x-o

No sabías hacia dónde iban, el trayecto que habían tomado te era desconocido. Después de unos cuarenta minutos, al fin se adentraron en un estacionamiento. Shura te abrió la puerta del coche y caminaron hacia un elevador.

Salieron del elevador y frente a ti había una gigantesca recepción con un enorme letrero de aluminio que decía: Sportica.

¿Un club deportivo?

Se acercaron a la recepción, donde había una pecera sobre la pared.

—Señor Antares, buen día. Bienvenido a Sportica, un gusto conocerlo. En un momento el señor Krest estará con usted, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar? —dijo la chica del mostrador.

¿Cómo sabía ella tu nombre?

—No, muchas gracias.

—Muy bien, el señor Krest no tardará. Tome asiento, por favor. —Te indicó con su mano hacia unos sillones que se encontraban de lado derecho de la recepción.

Caminaste hacia los sillones, Shura se quedó de pie cerca del elevador. Notaste a la chica tomar el teléfono y avisarle a alguien de tu llegada.

o-x-o

Una puerta de cristal se abrió del lado izquierdo de la recepción.

Camus.

Tu corazón empezó a bombear como si hubieras corrido una carrera de diez kilómetros a toda velocidad. Se veía magnífico: ropa deportiva en color blanco, cabello sujeto en una cola detrás de su nuca. ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan bien para hacer ejercicio? Un ángel celestial.

Estaba sonriendo.

Te levantaste del sillón y él llegó hacia donde tú estabas. Dejó un pequeño beso sobre tus labios sin importar que Shura o la recepcionista fueran testigos.

—Buenos días, señor Antares. —Su sonrisa era lo más bonito que habías visto en muchos años, lustros.

—Hola, señor Krest. —Querías abrazarlo, besarlo, algo. Nadie había tenido un efecto tan fuerte sobre ti.

—¿Cómo te sientes para hacer ejercicio? —preguntó.

—¿Qué tipo de ejercicio?

—Lo que usted guste, señor Antares. Correr, nadar, ciclismo, jugar basquetbol, volibol, lo que tenga en mente.

—¿Puedo escoger? —preguntaste porque con esto del contrato y las instrucciones, no sabías si él iba a elegir el plan del día por completo.

—Yo elegí el lugar, escoge la actividad.

—Mhn… —Pensaste un momento y dijiste—: Bicicleta.

—Buena elección. Vamos.

o-x-o

El centro deportivo era grande, no grande, colosal: había cancha de tenis, cancha de basquetbol, cancha de vóleibol, una pista para correr, sección de caminadoras, sección de gimnasio, sauna, albercas, sección para tomar clases de spinning, zumba, etc. Ustedes caminaron hacia las pistas y ahí estaba la entrada al velódromo.

Antes de entrar al velódromo techado, había una cabaña donde te prestaban toallas y vendían equipo para hacer ciclismo. Se acercaron al lugar y el chico de la tienda saludó a Camus con la mano, después le entregó dos toallas, pero no las tomó de la enorme pila de toallas amarillas que al parecer le daban a todos, le entregó dos toallas blancas que tenía en un cesto en una de las orillas. Camus te entregó una toalla y notaste las iniciales CK bordadas en una esquina. Le entregaste tu maleta al chico para que la guardara. Camus después pidió dos bicicletas y le otorgaron dos vales.

Por ser domingo no había mucha gente en el velódromo, o no sabías si cobraban por la entrada, ya que sólo había dos ciclistas en la pista.

o-x-o

Estuvieron en el velódromo aproximadamente una hora, tenía un buen rato que no hacías ejercicio a consciencia y te había sentado bien, las endorfinas secretadas te hacían sentir revitalizado.

Al terminar devolvieron las bicicletas y te entregaron tu maleta de vuelta.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Milo? —preguntó Camus mientras caminaban fuera del velódromo.

—Un poco cansado, pero bien. Muy bien. ¿Vienes seguido?

—Dos veces por semana y los domingos generalmente me gusta venir para desestresarme, después me encierro en casa a ver películas y descansar.

—Suena como un plan.

—Lo es. Iremos a casa, pero primero necesitamos una ducha.

Caminaron hacia los vestidores.

o-x-o

En los vestidores, pasaron una sección de hileras e hileras de casilleros y después atravesaron una puerta, que daba a otra gran sección con las duchas. Inmediatamente escuchaste el sonido de las regaderas. Caminaron por otro pasillo que daba acceso a todas las duchas; sin embargo, caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y llegaron a la puerta de una ducha que sí tenía cerradura, las demás no estaban cerradas.

Camus sacó una llave de la bolsa de su pantalón y abrió esa puerta.

—¿Tienes tu propio baño? —preguntaste al entrar.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Mordiste tu labio. La ducha era el triple de tamaño que las de uso común. Había una regadera en lo alto y esa sección estaba protegida por una pared de cristal. Del otro lado, había una banca de mármol blanco para dejar pertenencias, y sobre ella, una canasta con más toallas blancas; en la esquina del lugar, un casillero.

Camus se acercó al casillero y sacó champú y jabones. Después abrió la pared de cristal y dejó los artículos sobre una repisa que colgaba del tubo de la regadera, abrió la llave de la regadera.

—Quítate la ropa —dijo, girando hacia ti.

Pasaste saliva, aún con lo que había sucedido ayer, y que prácticamente él ya te había visto desnudo, te daba pena quitarte la ropa de la nada.

Dejaste tu maleta sobre la banca, tomaste aire y empezaste a quitarte lo que traías puesto. Quedaste desnudo frente a él.

—Entra —te indicó y él se movió para dejarte pasar.

—¿Vas a entrar conmigo? —preguntaste.

—No, sólo voy a verte.

¿Cómo?

Lo viste sentarse en la banca de mármol y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Empieza —indicó.

Lo miraste un segundo más antes de dar un paso hacia el agua caliente. En dos minutos, estabas totalmente mojado por el agua. Se sentía bien. Regresaste tu mirada a él y no podías ubicar muy bien qué veías en sus facciones, te veía atento, concentrado, pensativo. ¿Quería verte bañándote?

Ayer él te había pedido que te quitaras la ropa también y habían tenido relaciones después, pero habían estado haciendo _algo_, no tenías toda su atención como en este momento. Te sentiste más expuesto, más desnudo, si es que era posible decirlo.

Giraste y tomaste el champú que él había sacado del casillero. Tomaste un poco y llevaste tus manos a tu cabeza. Al alzar los brazos sentiste que quedaste aún más al descubierto. Lavaste tu cabello y, cuando por fin pudiste abrir los ojos, viste que su mirada había dejado de ver tu rostro y veía tu cuerpo con descaro.

Tomaste uno de los jabones y empezaste a enjabonar tu cuerpo, creando un poco de espuma, volteaste a ver esos ojos azules y su mirada tan profunda te hizo sentir… atractivo. A pesar del vapor que empezó a producir el agua caliente, podías ver que te veía con intensidad.

Enjuagaste tu cuerpo, pero te empezaste a sentir diferente, te gustaba que te viera así con tal despojo.

Te quedaste bajo el chorro del agua con los ojos cerrados otros tres minutos, disfrutando saber que él te veía.

Cuando abriste tus ojos y lo miraste, él se levantó de su lugar y tomó una toalla del cesto. Caminó hacia la regadera y tú cerraste la llave del agua. Abriste la puerta de cristal y él tenía la toalla extendida ya para recibirte en ella. Te arropó con la toalla.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

—Mucho mejor. —Después de una sesión de ejercicio, nada como sentirse limpio.

—¿Trajiste la ropa que te pedí? —Afirmaste con la cabeza—. Póntela.

Fuiste hacia tu maleta y empezaste a sacar el otro juego de ropa que traías. Secaste bien tu cuerpo y comenzaste a vestirte. Por el rabillo de tu ojo, notaste que Camus sacaba algo del casillero.

Cuando finalmente acabaste, te sentaste sobre la banca de mármol, dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo, pero cuál fue tu sorpresa cuando Camus caminó hacia ti con una playera blanca enrollada.

—Cierra los ojos —ordenó con suavidad.

¿Iba a vendarte?

—¿Vas a vendarme? —Frunciste el ceño, pero… tú querías… tú querías verlo.

—Correcto.

—¿Por qué? —reclamaste, confundido, ¿por qué iba a taparte?—. Quiero verte —admitiste—, ahora es mi turno.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sin cuestionamientos, Milo.

Suspiraste en cansancio. No… pero querías verlo, querías observarlo así como él lo había hecho. Querías también admirar su cuerpo, conocerlo; ayer también habías estado vendado y no te había dejado verlo, sólo sentirlo. ¿Por qué?

—No es justo —dijiste, estabas enojado de pronto—. Yo también quiero verte.

—¿Confías en mí? —cuestionó, pero no estaba alterado—. Todo tiene un motivo de ser, aún no es el momento.

Hiciste la cabeza hacia arriba, sacando aire de tu boca. Te sentías tan frustrado.

—Cierra los ojos —repitió.

¿Cuándo sería el momento?, ¿podías ceder de nuevo?, ¿podías darle el control de nuevo?

Podías levantarte e irte y terminar con este juego de una vez por todas... cerraste los ojos cuando llegó el pensamiento a tu cabeza que, si te marchabas, no lo volverías a ver más.

Él te vendó de nuevo.

Cuando te quitó la playera del rostro unos diez minutos más tarde, ya estaba bañado y vestido otra vez.

o-x-o

Estabas molesto, salieron del club deportivo en silencio. Shura estaba esperándolos en el estacionamiento. Subieron al auto y en el trayecto no dijiste nada.

Shura los condujo hasta la casa de Camus.

o-x-o

Entraron a la casa y Marín estaba saliendo de la cocina.

—Buenas tardes, señor Krest. Qué gusto volver a verlo, señor Milo.

Susurraste un pequeño saludo.

—Marín, déjanos solos, por favor. Te llamaré si necesito algo.

Marín inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y salió de la casa.

Camus caminó y se sentó sobre uno de los brazos del sillón más grande, te indicó que te sentaras, pero negaste con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás molesto? —dijo.

Te encogiste de hombros y cruzaste los brazos sobre tu pecho.

—No tengo nada —dijiste. ¿No entendía él nada?, ¿tu frustración?, ¿tu deseo truncado? —¿Tampoco puedo estar callado?

Ahora fue Camus quien suspiró.

—Debes de confiar en que…

—Sí —lo interrumpiste, tu tono un poco burlón—, en que sabes lo que haces, ya lo sé.

—Milo, se llama anticipación. Vas a aprender a trabajar el deseo, a construirlo, a acumularlo, quiero que estés en ese estado todo el día, esperando por mí. —Camus se levantó del sillón y caminó en tu dirección, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ti hasta que su boca estuvo a tres centímetros de la suya—. Así cuando el momento sea el adecuado, será una bomba de tiempo, explotarás de una manera que no lo hacías antes, te lo garantizo.

Estabas paralizado con lo que te había dicho. No sabías qué decir. Anticipación. ¿Por qué no podías refutar sus palabras? Pensaste en esos momentos en que habías tenido mucha hambre y cuando podías finalmente comer, te sabía exquisito. ¿A eso se refería? Aunque en este caso tenías que aprender a controlar tu hambre… de él.

Camus se separó de ti y dijo:

—Vamos a ver películas y a descansar. Sube por esas escaleras hacia mi recámara, en un momento te alcanzo.

El enojo se había escapado, estabas más bien como perturbado, en alerta, aún procesando lo que había dicho. Caminaste hacia el fondo de su casa y subiste las escaleras, sin agregar nada más.

o-x-o

El segundo piso era una habitación, inmensa habitación, sólo había una puerta pequeña del lado opuesto y supusiste que conducía al baño. La habitación era muy acogedora, predominaba la madera cerezo, por lo que el ambiente tenía un aspecto rojizo y naranjesco precioso. En el centro del espacio había una cama, había dos burós y dos lámparas a cada lado de ésta. Frente a la cama había un televisor de ochenta pulgadas más o menos. A lado de la televisión, en una de las esquinas, había dos grandes sillas de madera y, en medio de ellas, una pequeña mesita circular, con un florero encima con tres flores.

Caminaste hacia el centro de la habitación no sabiendo qué hacer, dejaste tu maleta en el piso, a un lado de la cama, escuchaste a Camus subir los escalones. Traía una taza en la mano.

—Acuéstate.

Te acercaste a la cama y él hizo lo mismo. Te sentaste y recostaste de lado izquierdo y él rodeó la cama y se recostó de lado derecho. Tomó el control remoto que descansaba sobre el colchón y encendió la gran pantalla frente a ustedes.

—Abre.

Las mismas palabras de ayer, un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo al recuerdo. De la taza, que había dejado sobre el buró, sacó un hielo y lo depositó en tu boca.

Cerraste los ojos, recordando, era inevitable no recordar lo que había pasado ayer en tu sala al tener el hielo en la boca, recordabas el sabor de Camus, la sensación contrastante del líquido tibio cuando terminó en tu boca.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, miraste la pantalla frente a ustedes, pero tu corazón estaba latiendo rápido, tenías a Camus a un lado tuyo, los recuerdos de ayer te cegaban, saber que él estaba ahí a lado, que podías estirar tu mano y tocarlo… pero no podías, no te había dado la orden.

Construir el deseo, había dicho él.

Trataste de calmar tu respiración que empezó a agitarse, estaba aquí a tu lado y era una tortura no poder tocarlo y repetir lo del día de ayer. Le rogaste a los dioses que pudieras aguantar y no moverte de tu sitio.

o-x-o

Pasó más de una hora porque había una película en la televisión cuando llegaron y en la pantalla estaban ya los créditos.

Camus te dio otro hielo y lo aceptaste sin decir nada. Te preguntaste vagamente si la taza con la que había subido era una hielera o tenía algún mecanismo enfriador por dentro, ya que el hielo seguía intacto.

Seguías conteniendo la contracción en la zona de tu vientre, como él había dicho, ahí estaba apretado el deseo, no disminuía, incluso con el nuevo hielo en tu boca, creció más, pero no ibas a moverte, no podías.

o-x-o

Otra película entera terminó, de nuevo estaban los créditos en la pantalla.

Sentiste que Camus giró en la cama sobre su costado, enfrentándote.

—Mírame. —Su voz suave, un murmullo.

Tenías la mandíbula tensa, los hombros tensos, el cuerpo tenso, el corazón estrujado; giraste también sobre tu costado para verlo de frente.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, su voz era muy suave, delicada.

Suspiraste.

—Me está consumiendo —admitiste—. Siento que está acabando conmigo. No tienes idea, Camus.

—¿Puedes aguantar unas horas más?

Se te hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿era en serio?, ¿no escuchó lo que acabas de decir?, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a durar este martirio? Nunca te habías sentido tan vulnerable. Mordiste tu labio, pero no pudiste evitar que tus ojos se llenaran de humedad, la presión dentro de ti iba a estallar, no querías que fuera con lágrimas, pero te sentías tan… no sabías cómo describirlo, tan deteriorado.

Bajaste la mirada, no querías que él te viera llorar. Eran todas las sensaciones que tenías a flor de piel, era tenerlo a él cerca, era la espera, era la antelación, era lo que estabas sintiendo tan fuerte por alguien que acababas de conocer apenas el viernes, era la añoranza de lo que había sucedido en tu sala…

Negaste con la cabeza a su pregunta. Imploraste para que ninguna lágrima se deslizara por tus mejillas.

—Milo —pronunció tu nombre, pero no sonó a orden, sólo a un simple llamado, incluso había algo de preocupación en su voz.

Alzaste la mirada y él vio tus ojos, te perdías en el azul de esos ojos, veías un mundo ahí: era la belleza, elegancia y profundidad de su mirada la que te había atrapado desde el primer momento en que lo conociste.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

No supiste qué responder a su pregunta, no estabas bien, nada bien. Negaste con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué necesitas?

¿No era obvio? Necesitabas liberación, pero también lo necesitabas a él, pero esta vez no era sólo lo físico, le habías dado ayer todo y hoy esperabas volverte a sentir así, todo el día estuviste conteniendo tus ganas, pero era también algo más: no sólo lo sexual, también eran las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, protegerlo. Eras hombre, tenías la necesidad de… apoyar, mandar, proveer, salvaguardar, abrigar y se te había negado tan tajantemente, que estabas descontrolado, estabas en una zona desconocida. Sentías que lo necesitabas a él, pero no sólo en la cama, lo necesitabas a él en todos aspectos.

Tus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. ¿Podías pedirle esas cosas?

Él no dijo nada, sólo giró y se levantó con un movimiento del colchón y rodeó la cama hasta quedar en la parte frontal del colchón. Tú giraste en la cama para estar de nuevo con la espalda sobre el colchón, viéndolo. Él se quedó ahí parado, al centro de la cama, mirándote.

Camus se quitó la playera con un movimiento, sin dejar de mirarte. Después desabrochó sus pantalones, y bajó su pantalón y su ropa interior al mismo tiempo.

Estabas paralizado en el colchón, sin poder moverte de la impresión, desde el día de ayer que habían empezado con esta… relación, había surgido la curiosidad de verlo de esta manera, pero te sorprendía que al fin decidiera presentarse así ante ti. Su cuerpo era más de lo que imaginabas, obviamente veías un cuerpo delgado cada que lo veías, pero no habías alcanzado a vislumbrar que tendría un cuerpo tan trabajado y fuerte. Cada músculo de su abdomen estaba definido, al igual que sus hombros y brazos; incluso sus piernas se veían torneadas. Una obra de arte, literal. ¿En qué parte del universo hacían humanos con este grado de perfección? Era ilógico que fuera él terrenal. Jamás ibas a ver a alguien más con los mismos ojos, los ibas a comparar con este semidios que estaba frente a ti.

—Querías verme… —dijo. Su tono de voz fue tan provocativo que tu cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato—. Quítate la ropa. —No podías soportar la sensualidad en su voz.

Estabas hipnotizado, todo lo demás se había ido a segundo plano, estabas listo para él, para seguir las órdenes, listo para lo que él quisiera hacer contigo. Retiraste toda tu ropa, descubriendo ante él tu erección; ojalá no fuera tan notorio su efecto sobre ti. Él te seguía mirando, no podías descifrar lo que decían sus facciones.

—Quiero que te masturbes —dijo.

Tus manos se cerraron en un puño involuntariamente, tomando la colcha de la cama. ¿Habías escuchado bien? ¿Te había pedido eso…? La orden viajó por tu mente, pero no lograbas aceptarla del todo. Quizá él notó tu duda.

—¿Quieres complacerme? —preguntó.

Sí, emanó la respuesta con furia de tus entrañas, pero no logró salir de tus labios. Claro que querías complacerlo, deseabas con locura hacerlo sentir bien. Camus agregó:

—Sólo enfócate en eso, no pienses más allá.

Era cierto, te estaba inundando la pena, el miedo, los prejuicios, pero no era eso lo que querías compartir con él. Querías despertar el mismo deseo que él te estaba generando. Enfocaste sus ojos y sin dejar de verlo, moviste tu mano derecha hacia tu abdomen y, con lentitud, descendió hasta tu erección.

La mirada de Camus fue directo hacia tu mano. Había algo muy erótico en sentir su mirada en ti, despertaba cada rincón de tu ser con algo parecido a la pasión. Tu mano empezó a subir y a bajar y tu respiración aumentó.

Dejaste de ver su rostro y viste su cuerpo desnudo frente a ti. Lo tenías frente a ti, viéndote, sentías su poder sobre ti, te ponía mal su presencia, te alteraba cada partícula. Ibas a llegar muy rápido. Seguías tocándote mientras lo mirabas. La velocidad de tu mano incrementó.

—Dime cuando estés por terminar —ordenó.

La misma petición del día de ayer. Tu mirada volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, pero en esta ocasión se detuvo en su erección. Fue violento, como entrar en un torbellino, todo tu cuerpo se prendió en llamas al verlo, al notar que sí tenías un efecto sobre él: Camus estaba excitado viéndote… era irreal.

Verlo te empujó al límite.

—Pronto —dijiste en voz baja.

Camus se movió de su posición y fue hacia ti. Se sentó en la cama y tomó tu erección con su mano. Fue demasiado: sentir sus dedos rodeándote, hicieron que terminaras al instante. Explotaste como pocas veces en tu vida, como él había dicho. La explosión te hizo gemir, fue fuerte, agresiva. El líquido blanco brotó por lo que se sintieron horas.

Cuando tu cuerpo dejó de tener espasmos, Camus se recostó en la cama y empujó tu cuerpo para que giraras y le dieras la espalda. Él se colocó detrás de ti. Escuchaste que se movió para abrir un cajón. Sacó lubricante y se untó un poco. Después entró lentamente a ti y cerraste los ojos.

Te llenaba con delicadeza, como si fueras a romperte, era exquisito. Después de tres minutos, sentiste su cuerpo tensarse y terminar dentro de ti.

o-x-o

—¿Mejor?

Asentiste con la cabeza, un poco mareado. Seguían acostados en la cama, aún respirando rápido. Sí te sentías mejor, tu cuerpo estaba relajado, pero había aún un sentimiento en tu pecho que seguía congestionado. No sabías qué hora era, las cuatro, las cinco…

Giraste la cabeza para verlo, él miraba hacia el techo, pero volteó cuando sintió tu mirada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

Era ahora o nunca, quizá sólo tenías que conformarte con recibir órdenes, pero… querías algo más. Giraste sobre tu costado y extendiste tu mano hacia su cintura, la descansaste ahí mientras mirabas sus ojos, esperando su reacción.

Él te miró un par de segundos, leyendo tus ojos, esperaste que tu toque le dejara sentir lo que pasaba dentro de ti, ¿no lo podía él sentir? Las ganas aterradoras de fundirte en él.

—Ven —susurró, extendió su mano también y te tomó del brazo, jalándote hacia él.

Te arrimaste al costado de su cuerpo, pegaste tu frente sobre su pómulo, tu estómago sobre su brazo, una de tus piernas subió un poco sobre su muslo, lo abrazaste de lado.

Suspiraste, sacando esa congestión que tenías en el pecho, expulsando todas las emociones del día de hoy. Estar con él era como estar en una montaña rusa, aunque justo en ese momento te sentiste en paz.

Cerraste los ojos, disfrutando la cercanía.

—¿Mejor? —Volvió a preguntar.

Asentiste con la cabeza, sí, esto era justo lo que necesitabas.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, agradeciste que él no se moviera tampoco de la posición que compartían.

—Kiki hará un buen trabajo en tu departamento. —Camus rompió el silencio finalmente.

No abriste los ojos ni te moviste para contestar.

—Gracias por mandarlo.

—Le di instrucciones de qué hacer, hará un buen trabajo —comentó.

—¿Otro sumiso? —dijiste con humor.

Sentiste la sonrisa de Camus tocar tu piel.

—No tiene tanta suerte —respondió.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Camus? —dijiste.

—Dime.

—¿Eres dueño del club al que fuimos hoy?

—No, sólo soy dueño de Gelum. Del club solamente soy socio distinguido. ¿Por?

—Curiosidad —respondiste aunque ya sabías que era el CEO de Gelum, te gustaba escucharlo hablar.

—¿Te gustó ir?

—Mucho. —Hiciste una pausa—. Sólo el momento de bañarnos, no.

Hizo un sonido de risa.

—Pero eso ya lo solucionamos.

Sonreíste. Vaya que lo habían solucionado. Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ambos, pero te sentías bien, tranquilo.

En la calidez de su cuerpo junto al tuyo, te quedaste dormido.

o-x-o

Cuando despertaste, tardaste unos segundos en ubicar en dónde estabas, después tus ojos se toparon con otro par de ojos azules. Camus había acercado a la cama una de las sillas de la esquina de la habitación y estaba sentado, observándote.

Te levantaste un poco, recargándote sobre tu codo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntaste.

—Las ocho —contestó.

Abriste los ojos en rudeza.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste, Camus?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—No mucho. ¿A qué hora te levantas para ir a trabajar?

— A las siete. —Trabajar, cierto, lo habías olvidado. Mañana regresabas al trabajo. —Lo había olvidado por completo.

Se levantó de la silla y fue por tu ropa que estaba sobre el borde de la cama. Te sentaste sobre la cama.

—Milo, le pedí a Marín que te prepara algo de comer para que puedas llevártelo. —Se sentó sobre la cama, tomó tu playera y se acercó a ti, te puso la playera sobre la cabeza, después tomó uno de tus brazos y lo pasó por la manga, vistiéndote como si fueras niño pequeño—. No quiero que te desveles o vayas cansado al trabajo, a prepararse y descansar para trabajar mañana.

Era domingo en la noche y quizá el también necesitaba organizarse para el trabajo. Tú le habías quitado todo el día a él y más quedándote dormido, incluso recordaste que él te había mandado el correo con las instrucciones a las 6:45 de la mañana, se había levantado muy temprano.

Te recorriste hacia el borde de la cama y te pusiste la ropa que faltaba.

—Esperaré las instrucciones —dijiste, poniéndote de pie al fin. Tomaste tu maleta del piso.

—Te acompaño a la puerta.

o-x-o

Marin había dejado otra canasta sobre el comedor, la cual Camus te dio cuando descendieron las escaleras. Caminaste hacia la salida.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? —dijiste después de abrir la puerta.

—Dime.

—En la mañana por teléfono me dijiste que había cambiado tus planes… ¿qué ha cambiado?

Te miró y un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

—La enseñanza —contestó.

No entendías a qué se refería, pero presentiste que te diría una respuesta más elaborada cuando fuera adecuado, no querías presionar. Lo abrazaste como lo habías hecho ayer, lanzándote prácticamente a sus brazos y abrazándolo muy fuerte.

—Hasta mañana, señor Krest.

—Que descanse, señor Antares.

Besaste sus labios de despido.

Shura estaba ya esperándote.

o-x-o

No supiste cuánto tiempo estuvo Kiki en tu departamento, pero había hecho un trabajo formidable, todo estaba limpio. Fuiste a tu closet y no supiste cómo le hizo, pero tu ropa nueva estaba ya acomodada sobre y a un lado de la ropa vieja. Qué maravilla.

Tu celular vibró. Un mensaje.

'Le faltan más horas a mis días. Descansa. Hasta mañana.'

Su mensaje había sido muy diferente al de la noche anterior, sonaba pensativo. Te sorprendió lo que decía el mensaje: ¿le faltaban horas a su día para estar contigo?

Te quedaste mirando el celular, no sabías si estaba bien lo que ibas a hacer, pero el tono de su mensaje, te empujó a hacerlo. Marcaste su número. Contestó al segundo timbre.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Camus. No quiero quitarte más el tiempo, sé que mañana trabajamos y hay que dormir.

—No te preocupes, no me quitas el tiempo.

—Sólo quería decirte… —Hiciste una pausa, dudando lo que ibas a decir, pero decidiendo que tenías que hacerlo —. Gracias por este fin de semana. Ha sido de los más intensos y mejores de mi vida, sin duda.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

—Gracias a ti —dijo suavemente.

Sonreíste.

—De nada, señor Krest. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Colgaste la llamada.

Regresaste al comedor, donde habías dejado la maleta y la canasta, para cenar lo que había cocinado Marín y dormir.

Soñaste con bicicletas, vapor y cuerpos etéreos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Domus**

**-Someter-**

Te despertó la alarma de tu despertador. Tallaste tus ojos y te quitaste las sábanas y cobijas de encima. Lunes. Día tres. Trabajabas medio día.

Tomaste tu celular del buró, ya había un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada.

'Buenos días.'

¿A qué hora mandaba esos mensajes? Revisaste y te lo había enviado a las 6:45 de nuevo. ¿Por qué se levantaba tan temprano? Ibas a seguir las instrucciones que te había dado: un mensaje diario al despertar, un aviso de lo que ibas a desayunar y un hielo cada hora.

Te levantaste y caminaste hacia tu cocina, abriste la nevera y comiste un hielo. Tuviste un flashback de lo que había pasado en tu sala y ayer en su recámara... tu cuerpo se sentía avivado con las imágenes, esperando que sucediera de nuevo, disfrutaste lo helado del hielo en tu boca.

'Buenos días, señor Krest. 7:02. Hielo en boca, listo.'

La respuesta llegó casi al instante:

'Muy bien. ¿Cómo dormiste?, ¿cómo estás?'

'Bien, gracias. Me siento bien. ¿Y mis instrucciones?'

Sí te sentías bien, ayer habías sufrido una mini crisis estando en su casa, pero al final, abrazarlo y dormir en su cama te había hecho bien. Te había reconfortado que él hubiera permitido que lo abrazaras y le demostraras algo del afecto monumental que ya sentías hacia él. Sentías que iban avanzando en buen camino. Estabas más que listo para enfrentar otro día, otras instrucciones.

'En un momento te las llevará Shura. Llega en una hora para llevarte al trabajo.'

¿Shura iba a llevarte al trabajo? Tú podías hacerlo, te daba pena molestar tanto a Shura. Si tú fueras él, ya te odiarías, estar transportando al nuevo amiguito de tu jefe a todos lados seguramente era un fastidio.

Respondiste:

'No es necesario que Shura me lleve, en serio.'

Esperaste que te respondiera con un: no es pregunta, hazlo, pero la respuesta fue distinta:

'De todas maneras tiene que ir a darte las instrucciones.'

Mhn, cierto. ¿Y por qué no te las escaneaba o mandaba por correo electrónico? Ibas a poner eso en un mensaje, pero decidiste no hacerlo, no querías contrariarlo más. Si ya había decidido que Shura viniera, estaba bien, te convenía.

'Entonces aquí lo espero. Voy a desayunar un pan tostado y huevo.'

Ahora sí estabas cumpliendo las instrucciones, te sentías orgulloso de ti mismo. Empezaste a moverte por tu cocina para preparar el desayuno.

'Falta la verdura o fruta, señor Antares.'

Sonreíste, amabas que te dijera señor Antares, era su pequeño juego, te gustaba. Él había dicho que también le gustaba que lo llamaras señor Krest.

'¿Un jugo de naranja está bien para mi desayuno?'

'Excelente.'

o-x-o

Justo cuando estabas saliendo de bañar, sonó el timbre de tu departamento. El portero seguramente había dejado subir a Shura. Te pusiste una bata de baño y fuiste a la puerta.

—Buenos días, señor Antares —dijo Shura, contento.

—Hola, Shura, pasa, llegaste antes de lo que esperaba.

—De hecho, el señor Krest me pidió que le entregara esto y lo esperara abajo. —Te ofreció una caja de cartón pequeña.

No ibas a dejar esperándolo abajo.

—No, no. Pasa.

Shura dudó qué hacer y finalmente pasó a tu departamento. Lo guiaste hacia la sala y le diste el control de la televisión.

—No tardaré en estar listo. Gracias, Shura.

—A usted, señor Milo.

o-x-o

Fuiste a tu recámara y abriste la caja de cartón, sacaste primero una hoja de papel que venía dentro de un sobre amarillo. Era una carta escrita a mano, ¿a qué hora había escrito esto? Camus tenía una letra muy linda… sí, eras cursi y qué.

Estimado Milo:

Para el día tres, éstas son las indicaciones:

1. Usarás el pantalón caqui y el suéter de manga larga color rojo que compramos. Si el vestuario no cumple con las reglas laborales del lugar donde trabajas, modifícalo para que no tengas problemas.

2. Avísame cuando llegues a tu trabajo.

3. Un hielo cada hora. NO LO OLVIDES.

4. En esta caja encontrarás una hielera para que puedas llevarte varios hielos al trabajo.

5. En el sobre pequeño, está la tarjeta especificada en el contrato, para que la uses para gastos personales o lo que necesites. No tiene límite de crédito.

Buen día.

Camus

¿Eso era todo? El día empezaba tranquilo.

Sacaste la hielera de la caja, que medía unos 20 por 15 cm, de forma rectangular, donde bien cabía un vaso, y se podía conectar a la corriente eléctrica. Después sacaste la tarjeta de crédito y la pusiste en tu cartera; obviamente, no pensabas usarla, pero la llevarías contigo por cualquier emergencia. Y finalmente, abriste un refractario, del cual no habías leído ninguna indicación: tenía cinco galletas con chispas de chocolate dentro. Tus galletas, las famosas galletas de chocolate que le habías recomendado al conocerlo.

Tu sonrisa era enorme. Tomaste de nuevo tu celular y escribiste:

'¡Galletas! Bonita sorpresa. Gracias.'

Sin embargo, no recibiste respuesta de inmediato, así que continuaste arreglándote para irte.

o-x-o

Le diste la dirección de tu trabajo a Shura, te dijo que sí conocía el lugar, así que sin más indicaciones, arrancaron.

Al ir avanzado por las calles, notaste las casas decoradas con adornos navideños. Con lo que había pasado este fin de semana, habías olvidado por completo que estaban en plena época navideña y que, de hecho, hoy era Noche Buena. Los días anteriores no habías prestado atención a tu alrededor, a que hoy era Noche Buena y mañana, Navidad.

—Shura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Shura bajó un poco el volumen del radio, que llenaba el interior del coche.

—Por supuesto, señor Milo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para Camus?

Shura miraba atento el camino, pero al responderte, te observaba por el retrovisor.

—Tres años aproximadamente.

—¿Y cómo acostumbran celebrar Navidad?

—El señor Krest nos da permiso de retirarnos el día de hoy a las tres de la tarde y nos da el día libre mañana. Yo voy a casa de mis padres, pero… según yo, el señor Krest no celebra la Navidad.

—¿Cómo?, ¿no viene su familia a verlo?, ¿sus amigos?

—El señor Krest es muy reservado, pero ayer en la noche Marín le preguntó para cuántas personas prepararía la cena de Navidad, pero escuché al señor Krest decirle a Marín que él no festeja estas fechas. Marín le preguntó que si nunca festejaba, y el señor Krest le dijo que no. Yo en estos tres años no he sabido de ninguna reunión familiar en Navidad.

Dato curioso. ¿Por qué? Tendrías que preguntarle a Camus. Seguiste platicando con Shura sobre su familia y cómo festejaba él el día de Navidad.

o-x-o

Le diste las gracias a Shura, no sin antes preguntarle si sabía cómo regresar, a lo que contestó que sí sabía el camino de vuelta. Entraste a tu lugar de trabajo e inmediatamente sacaste tu celular.

'Ya en el trabajo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.'

Era cierto, tenías destellos mentales de lo que había sucedido desde el tren, tu casa, los mensajes, su casa, las bicicletas, los mensajes, no podías sacarlo de tu cabeza.

Te sentaste en tu lugar de trabajo y acomodaste tus cosas. Llevabas en una bolsa la hielera, antes de salir de casa habías llenado un vaso con diez hielos más o menos y lo habías puesto dentro de la hielera, esperabas que no estuvieran deshechos todos y, efectivamente, seguían vivos unos seis hielos. Conectaste la hielera a la corriente.

Comiste un hielo en lugar de tu respectivo café de las mañanas. Cerraste un momento tus ojos, disfrutando su sensación que cada vez te era más familiar. Jamás podrías deshacer esta nueva conexión: ahora cada vez que comías un hielo, estaba sin remedio la imagen de Camus en tu mente.

o-x-o

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando por fin sonó tu celular, una llamada, gracias a todos los cielos.

—¿Hola?

—Lo siento, tuve que atender una emergencia. Hay un problema grave en el trabajo.

Su voz, su voz fina del otro lado de la línea. Qué bueno que todo estaba bien, ya estabas preocupado, no habías dejado de mirar el reloj, preguntándote si se encontraba bien.

—No te preocupes, Camus, lo importante es que estás bien. —No podías hablar muy fuerte, tenías compañeros alrededor y no querías que escucharan tu conversación. Era extraño que alguien te marcara al trabajo, seguro estarían tratando de escuchar lo que decías.

—Tengo que entrar a otro junta, pero ya no podía más, Milo. —Se escuchaba frustrado, cansado—. Tenía que escucharte.

Tu respiración se cortó, así que él también había estado pensado en ti, ¿te extrañaba? Respondiste:

—Entiendo. Espero todo se resuelva… gracias por marcar.

—Estaré atento al teléfono, la siguiente junta es menos intensa, te escribiré mensajes.

Sonreíste, mucho, sí, querías estar mensajeándote con él, ¿no podían entender eso en Gelum por todos los dioses?

—Perfecto.

—Estamos en contacto, señor Antares.

—Hasta luego, señor Krest.

o-x-o

El primer mensaje vino a los quince minutos.

'¿Te llevaste la hielera?'

Miraste la hielera conectada y sonreíste.

'La tengo aquí frente a mí, conectada y enfriando. Gracias por las galletas, en serio. Estoy por comer la primera, qué delicia. Gracias.'

Su mensaje tardó unos cinco minutos en llegar:

'Dile a tu estómago que de nada. ¿A qué hora sales?'

'A la una. ¿Cuáles son las siguientes instrucciones?, ¿cómo vamos a festejar Noche Buena?'

Tenías que preguntarle directamente si celebraba este día o no, estabas dando por hecho que ibas a pasar el día completo con él, así que tenías que saber qué plan maléfico tenía entre manos.

'No acostumbro celebrar Navidad.'

Así que Shura estaba en lo correcto. Escribiste:

'¿Por qué, Grinch?'

'Ja. No es lo mío.'

¿Cómo podía ser que no celebrara Navidad? Todos festejaban Noche Buena y Navidad.

'Quisiera que no pasara desapercibido. Vamos, festejemos.' Presionaste el botón de Enviar.

'¿Cómo quieres festejar?'

Al menos no te había dicho un rotundo no. Una idea llegó a tu cabeza. Tecleaste:

'Déjalo en mis manos. Yo me encargaré de todo.'

Tardó en llegar una respuesta como diez minutos. Leíste:

'Tendrías que decirme qué vamos a hacer para preparar las cosas.'

'No te preocupes. Aparte tienes mucho trabajo, déjalo en mis manos.'

Sabías que ésa era un arma que estaba a tu favor, él tenía que resolver su problema en el trabajo, no podía decirte que no. Llegó otro mensaje:

'Pero ¿qué tienes planeado?, ¿qué tengo que hacer?'

'Nada. Sólo necesito su presencia en mi casa, señor Krest.'

'No creo salir temprano, estos imbéciles cometieron un error y estamos reparando el problema a marchas forzadas.'

Mejor para ti, así tendrías tiempo de preparar todo. Tecleaste de nuevo:

'A la hora que salgas está bien.'

Otros quince minutos en que te respondiera.

'¿Necesitas que Shura te ayude? También está Kiki o Marin. Ya tienes la tarjeta, úsala.'

'No, gracias. Me dijo Shura que los ibas a dejar salir a las tres, mejor dales el día libre desde este momento, yo me encargo.'

Leíste su respuesta:

'Se está poniendo muy mandón, señor Antares.'

Reíste en voz alta y tus compañeros te voltearon a ver, limpiaste tu garganta, poniéndote serio otra vez. Respondiste:

'Jaja. Aprendí del mejor.'

'Está bien… adelante. Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.'

Una batalla ganada, al fin. Tomaste tu galleta de chocolate y le diste la primera mordida con alegría.

o-x-o

Saliste de tu trabajo a la una de la tarde y fuiste a una gran tienda en el centro a conseguir todo lo que necesitabas para tu plan. Por ser Noche Buena, la tienda estaba llena de gente, tardaste unas dos horas en salir.

Al llegar a tu casa, le mandaste un mensaje avisándole que ya estabas en casa, te pusiste a preparar todo, no sin antes comer otro hielo de la nevera.

o-x-o

A las 3:30, tu celular vibró.

'Instrucciones en tu correo.'

Dejaste los utensilios que estabas utilizando en la cocina y fuiste hacia tu computadora.

_De: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest[arroba]gelum[punto]com] _

_Enviado el: lunes, 24 de diciembre de 2012 15:28_

_Para: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba] ]_

_Asunto: Más instrucciones_

Estimado Milo:

Como estoy en medio de una teleconferencia, no puedo marcarte, pero tengo nuevas instrucciones para ti.

1. Quiero que marques a mi celular, no podré hablarte después de contestar, pero dejaré la línea abierta para escucharte.

2. Quiero que te masturbes. Quiero escucharte por el teléfono. Tengo el auricular inalámbrico en el oído, nadie podrá escuchar lo que digas o hagas.

3. Punto muy importante: NO quiero que termines por ningún motivo, ¿queda claro?

Saludos.

Camus Krest

CEO Gelum Inc.

Sacaste aire de tus pulmones cuando terminaste de leer su correo. Estaba él en una junta importante y quería escucharte. Antes cuestionabas cada una de sus instrucciones, ahora no querías cuestionar, más bien pensaste en… complacerlo. ¿Eso necesitaba él para sentirse bien? Ibas a dárselo. Si es que tú tenías ese poder, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Pensaste entonces en que él te daba instrucciones, pero hacerlas o no era tu decisión, así que a final de cuentas quien tenía el control eras tú.

Dejaste por completo las actividades de la cocina, sólo regresaste para poner cinco hielos en un vaso, fuiste al baño a lavarte las manos y después a tu recámara.

o-x-o

Marcaste su número telefónico, ya estabas recostado en la cama, el vaso con hielos sobre el buró. El timbre de tono del teléfono sonó dos veces, antes de que escucharas su voz del otro lado de la línea:

—Krest.

Escuchabas a lo lejos una voz, alguien hablando, seguramente la persona que estaba dirigiendo la reunión o la junta. ¿Cuánta gente habría con él?

—Reportándome a su llamado, señor Krest —dijiste.

Él ya no te contestó, pero seguías escuchando la voz lejana de alguien, te había dicho que no iba a poder hablar, pero que tampoco iba a colgar.

No sabías bien cómo comenzar con lo que te había pedido, así que hiciste lo que tu sentido común te indicó: con tu mano izquierda sostuviste el teléfono cerca de tu oído y la derecha la dejaste libre para realizar movimientos.

Tomaste un hielo del buró y lo comiste. Cerraste los ojos, enseguida se desencadenó en la nubosidad de tu mente las imágenes de Camus y tú de los días anteriores. Inmediatamente tu cuerpo despertó al deseo.

Empezaste a tocarte.

Tu respiración empezó a aumentar la velocidad, seguramente él podía oír lo agitado de tu respiración. Se sentía bien el toque de tu mano. En cinco minutos ya estabas completamente erecto. Seguías escuchando la voz a lo lejos, Camus estaba en una reunión escuchándote, jamás habías hecho algo como esto, se sentía prohibido, ¿estaría él excitado?

Recordaste la imagen de su cuerpo del día de ayer, cómo estaba observándote y tú habías podido ver el efecto que tenías sobre él. Tu mano viajó de arriba a abajo más rápido.

Continuaste otros cinco minutos y empezaste a sentir la tensión en tu cuerpo, no iba a faltar mucho. No pudiste evitar que un gemido abandonara tus labios.

—Es suficiente —dijo Camus por el teléfono en voz baja.

Su voz te sacó del trance y detuviste tu mano de inmediato. Te había dicho que no terminaras… cierto. Sacaste aire por la boca para intentar calmar tu respiración. Abriste los ojos.

—Me detuve —le informaste.

—Bien. Debo irme —dijo y cortó la llamada.

Tomaste una enorme bocanada de aire, tratando de recuperarte y componer tu cuerpo y tu mente. ¿Sabrían en la junta lo que había estado haciendo su jefe estos últimos diez minutos?, ¿tenían idea de lo que le gustaba hacer al director en privado para empezar?

Tu celular vibró, un mensaje de texto:

'Señor Antares, me ha dejado… conmocionado. No puedo esperar para verlo.'

Sonreíste. Te gustaba complacerlo, alterarlo, excitarlo.

Misión cumplida.

o-x-o

Una hora y media más tarde, habías terminado las actividades pendientes. Habías pensando mucho en este tiempo que no habías sabido nada de Camus ya que no te mandó otro mensaje. Te sentías en un estado de… dicha, que no podías describir. Habías cumplido sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, como a él le gustaba, y te sentías bien. Hasta te podía poner una estrellita en la frente de lo bien que habías cumplido sus órdenes.

Confiabas absolutamente en que lo que te pedía tenía una razón de ser, te habías puesto en sus manos y había resultado una experiencia buena para ti al final del día. Eso sin mencionar que con las cosas que te pedía, tú también lo complacías a él. Era un buen ciclo, un buen equipo. ¿Cuál sería la prueba más difícil de este proceso? Porque justo en ese momento sentiste que eras capaz de cumplir cualquier cosa que él te pidiera.

Tu celular empezó a sonar.

—¿Hola?

—Señor Antares, las juntas del infierno terminaron por hoy. Voy hacia su casa.

Benditos dioses, estuviste a punto de decir, pero la avasalladora sonrisa en tus labios no te lo permitió.

—Aquí te espero.

—¿Qué llevo? —preguntó.

—Nada. Todo está listo.

Era cierto, tenías todo bajo control.

—Nos vemos en veinte.

—Sí, adiós.

—Adiós.

Irradiabas emoción, al fin ibas a poder verlo. Recordaste otra vez cómo lo habías abrazado ayer en su casa cuando te pusiste mal, él te dejó abrazarlo por un largo rato. Querías verlo ya y poder abrazarlo de nuevo, sentir su calidez, ver sus ojos… en verdad, harías cualquier cosa por este chico.

o-x-o

La puerta de tu departamento sonó: Camus había llegado. Saliste de la cocina y caminaste hacia la puerta. Abriste.

—Hola. —Sonreías, sí, como un niño pequeño en una dulcería. Camus se veía espectacular. Estaba vestido con un traje azul y corbata del mismo color, la corbata había sido removida un poco en el área del nudo, te lo imaginaste saliendo del trabajo y deshaciendo la corbata para descansar. Atuendo laboral. Así lo habías conocido en el tren, vestido formalmente. Te ibas a derretir, no podías soportar lo bien parecido que era.

Otra sonrisa te recibió.

—Hola. —Se acercó y dejó un beso en tus labios—. Disculpa la tardanza.

—No te preocupes. —No ibas a poder aguantarte, generalmente lo abrazabas al despedirte, pero era demasiado profundo el sentimiento en tu pecho, diste un paso y lo abrazaste unos diez segundos—. Pasa. —Te moviste a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Sin embargo, Camus se quedó estupefacto en la puerta. Habías adornado todo tu departamento con detalles navideños: compraste flores de noche buena, un mantel rojo con estampado de esferas para la mesa, habías puesto un árbol de Navidad pequeño entre la sala y el comedor, incluso había regalos debajo del árbol, pusiste velas rojas y doradas por distintos lugares, sí se veía muy navideño tu departamento.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó.

—Decoré un poco para sentir el espíritu navideño, espero te guste.

Camus pasó finalmente a tu departamento, su rostro incrédulo. Fueron hacia la sala y tomaron asiento.

—Muy… festivo —opinó, impresionado.

—Algo —respondiste—. ¿Tuviste un día pesado? —preguntaste, empezando la conversación.

—Demasiado. Estoy tan… cansado. No me gusta despedir gente, pero a veces es necesario. —Recargó su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón, mirando al techo.

Podías percibir el cansancio en su voz, en su postura. Te había dicho que había un problema grande en la empresa, seguramente tuvo que despedir a los responsables del incidente.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntaste. La pregunta que él te había dicho estos días cuando tú te habías sentido mal. ¿No eran así las cosas? Él te daba lo que necesitabas para sentirte bien, querías corresponder.

Camus dejó de observar el techo y giró su cabeza para mirarte, se quedó en silencio un momento. Respondió:

—Verte. Necesitaba verte como no te imaginas. Me urgía llegar aquí.

Trataste de no sonreír mucho, pero era imposible después de escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Quieres descansar un rato, comer, abrir tus regalos, ver tele, dormir?, ¿qué necesitas?

—¿Cuáles regalos? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Santa vino temprano, antes de hacer las entregas a todos los niños.

—Milo… —dijo en advertencia.

—A pesar de que eres un niño travieso, eres un niño bueno, así que Santa te trajo unas cosas.

Camus sonrió, amabas verlo sonreír. Con esa señal te levantaste del sillón y fuiste al árbol para traer los regalos que le habías comprado, eran tres cajas. Se las entregaste y te sentaste a un lado de él.

—Feliz Noche Buena, Camus.

Camus abrió las cajas que le entregaste: en la primera venía un recetario con más de cincuenta recetas distintas de galletas, a lo que Camus comentó que le daría el libro a Marín para que le prepara de inmediato cinco recetas que vio al hojear rápido el libro; en la segunda caja venía un casco de protección para usar con la bicicleta, le explicaste que ayer que fueron al club deportivo, les habían prestado todo el equipo, así que pensaste que era buena idea que Camus tuviera su casco personal y no el de uso común; la tercera caja eran charolas para hacer hielo en forma de corazones, a lo cual Camus rió al verlas, te dio mucha alegría, le comentaste que tú eras el que comía los hielos a cada hora para recordarlo a él, pero querías que él tuviera en su casa unos hielos que le recordaran a ti.

—Milo, en serio, no tenías que hacer esto —dijo, su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

Te sentías igual de contento, no podías comprarle muchas cosas a un millonario, así que te fuiste más por el detalle y el significado de las cosas, qué alivio que le hubieran gustado.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntaste, usando otra de sus frases típicas.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijiste.

—¿Tú ya comiste? —Negaste con la cabeza—. Yo tampoco he comido nada.

—Entonces vamos, comamos.

Cualquier cosa para que Camus estuviera bien.

o-x-o

—Jamás pensé que harías pavo. —Camus estaba atónito.

Ya estaban sentados cada quien en su lugar en la mesa. Él frente a ti.

—Puse receta de navidad exprés en internet y me salió este menú: medallones de pavo y ensalada frutal. En realidad no fue nada complicado —explicaste.

—Delicioso. —Camus comentó al probar el primer bocado.

—Es un placer complacerte —respondiste en automático y la frase quedó volando en el aire entre ustedes.

Era cierto, todo este asunto de ser dominado y obedecerlo se había resumido a encontrar el gusto en seguir sus órdenes, en seguir pasos para lograr su satisfacción, incluso esta cena que habías preparado y el adornar el departamento habían sido para lograr que él se sintiera bien, contento.

Camus también reflexionó en tus palabras porque comentó:

—¿Un placer?

—Sí —respondiste sin dudar. Comer hielos, verlo, alimentarte bien, sus mensajes, todo, todo en general era un placer. En este punto de la relación, cualquier cosa que él te pidiera, ibas a hacerla.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y siguieron comiendo, cada quien pensando en sus propias cuestiones.

Casi al terminar de comer, decidiste darle voz a la idea que había estado rondando tu cabeza todo el día. Querías comentarlo con él y ver qué decía.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Camus?

—Dime.

Dejaste tus cubiertos sobre la mesa y dijiste:

—¿Qué pasaría si nos saltamos al séptimo día? Sé que el contrato no es negociable, pero… hoy siento que estoy listo para hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas, cualquiera.

Camus dejó de comer también, dejando los cubiertos.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Me refiero a que siento que podríamos ir directamente al séptimo día y podría cumplir con lo que me pidieras. Hemos avanzado en la relación, he encontrado, como te decía, un placer… inigualable en realizar las indicaciones. Hoy me desperté contento y con emoción de leer tu correo. No sentí ningún conflicto interno en cumplir tus órdenes.

Camus se quedó en silencio, pensando en tus palabras y contestó:

—No creo que sea buena idea, Milo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un proceso.

—Pero estoy listo, ponme a prueba.

—No.

—¿Por qué no, Camus? —insististe.

—Son mis reglas, no las tuyas. Y menos después de esto… —señaló alrededor.

—¿De qué?

—Milo, preparaste todo esto para mí, creaste una fiesta navideña en dos o tres horas, nadie lo había hecho antes por mí… compraste un árbol de navidad, cocinaste pavo…

Lo interrumpiste:

—Haría cualquier cosa para complacerte, estoy seguro. Tú me estás poniendo a prueba constantemente, confía en que puedo realizar cualquier orden que me des.

A Camus no le estaba gustando esta conversación ni tus palabras. No querías hacerlo enfadar, no era la intención de esta plática, pero no entendías su negatividad al respecto. ¿No sentía él que estabas cumpliendo?, ¿no sentía tu entrega a partir de que lo habías conocido?, ¿no eras suficiente para él?

—¿Y si no acepto? —preguntó.

Estabas confundido. ¿Por qué su actitud cambió de pronto?, ¿cuál era la prueba del séptimo día que no podrías cumplir?, ¿no te creía capaz? Miraste sus ojos y tu corazón se cubrió de decepción. No estabas siendo la persona que él quería. Contestaste, pero tu tono fue apagado, de desilusión:

— Si no aceptas mi propuesta, es porque después de tres días no confías en mí, así que no hemos avanzado nada, estamos perdiendo los dos el tiempo y claramente me dijiste que no querías perder el tiempo conmigo. Esta relación seguramente no va a funcionar.

Camus suspiró. Tardó varios minutos en contestar:

—¿Quieres el séptimo día? —Te miraba intensamente.

—Sí. —No ibas a vacilar en tus respuestas.

—Bien. ¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Vamos a tu recámara —ordenó. Al levantarse, tomó la copa donde le habías servido agua y la llevó consigo.

o-x-o

Al entrar a tu recámara, no encendió la luz, la única luz era la proveniente de la ventana en la pared, ya era de noche afuera, no sabías si eran las siete o un poco más tarde. Cerró la puerta de tu recámara detrás de él y colocó la copa con agua en el piso, cerca de la puerta.

—Quítate la ropa.

Lo habías hecho antes, ya no te incomodaba esa orden. Quitaste tu playera roja y tu pantalón caqui sin problema, después tu ropa interior.

—Listo —dijiste.

—Arrodíllate —ordenó.

Tomaste aire en una inhalación rápida, su instrucción te asustó. ¿Arrodillarte ante él? Jamás te habías arrodillado ante nadie, era un signo de… sumisión que no pensaste que te pediría en ningún momento, de hecho. Recordaste las palabras del contrato donde se hablaba de un amo y un sumiso, tú eras el sumiso, cierto, pero en estos tres días no te habías puesto la etiqueta de sumiso como tal, obedecías sus órdenes, sí, pero no sentías que estuvieras doblegándote ante él.

Sostuviste tu mirada. ¿Qué placer podría traerle a él verte de rodillas?, ¿sí era placentero para él dominarte de esta manera?, ¿ibas a poder arrodillarte ante él?

Sacaste aire de tus pulmones lentamente. Le habías dicho que te pusiera la prueba más difícil y, vaya, era realmente difícil lo que te había pedido, en verdad que sí, pero podías hacerlo, ¿cierto? Le habías dicho que confiara en ti, no ibas a fallarle.

Con lentitud, inclinaste tu cuerpo hacia adelante y bajaste una rodilla al piso, después la siguiente.

Los ojos de Camus se oscurecieron, notaste que apretaba la mandíbula. Agregó:

—Las dos rodillas al piso, cabeza hacia abajo, manos por detrás de tu espalda.

Ya tenías las rodillas en el piso, recargaste la parte posterior de tus muslos sobre tus talones, llevaste tus manos detrás de tu cuerpo y… dejando de mirarlo, bajaste la cabeza.

Veías sólo la punta de sus zapatos frente a ti. Sentiste que se movió y tomó la copa que estaba cerca de la puerta, regresó hacia donde tú estabas y se puso de cuclillas frente a ti. No veías su rostro, pero ya tenías en tu campo de visión sus piernas, su torso y su cuello.

—¿Puedes con esto? —preguntó, su voz rasposa.

Tu corazón latía en tus oídos, tus manos empezaron a sudar, sentías un nudo en la garganta. Te sentías tan extraño: nunca habías estado en una posición tan vulnerable ante nadie. Mordiste tu labio, no ibas a rendirte, no ahora.

—Si es lo que necesitas, puedo hacerlo. —Tu voz fue baja, pero firme.

—Abre las piernas —indicó, su voz suave, casi tierna, un contraste con la escena tan ruda que estaban viviendo.

Abriste el ángulo de tus piernas, formando un triángulo más amplio.

Remojó su mano derecha en la copa de agua. Él tomó tu miembro en su mano y empezó a moverla de arriba a abajo.

Cerraste los ojos. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿que acabaras en esta posición?, ¿eso lo excitaba? Ibas a dárselo. Una sensación de incredulidad y coraje te invadió. ¿Quería esto? Se lo ibas a dar. Tu cuerpo reaccionó sin problema al estímulo, en unos minutos ya estabas erecto.

—Dime cuando estés a punto de terminar. —La instrucción de estos días volvía a entrar por tus oídos.

No ibas a tardar mucho. Se acumuló el deseo en tu vientre con lo que ya había sucedido hacía unas horas cuando te dijo que le hablaras al trabajo. Pasaron otros minutos y te sentiste al borde, ya estabas llegando…

—Pronto —advertiste, tu respiración estaba agitada, tu cabeza seguía mirando el piso.

Y Camus te soltó.

Tu corazón latía rápidamente sobre tu pecho, ¿por qué se había detenido?, ¿por qué te soltaba?

Él se levantó de la posición en la que estaba, viste sus pies moverse y se sentó sobre el borde de tu cama, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia de ti. ¿No iba a decirte nada?, ¿por qué no te había dejado terminar?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaste.

—No hables. —Su voz era suave, muy suave, no sonaba a una orden, era una simple petición, incluso rastreaste un poco de tristeza en sus palabras, ¿por qué?—. Haremos esto toda la noche, prepárate.

No podías hablar. Trataste de calmar tu respiración, tu cuerpo. Estabas muy confundido.

Pasaron dos minutos de silencio, querías alzar la cabeza y verlo, pero no podías, no te había dado la instrucción. Tu erección desapareció con la frustración que sentías en el pecho.

Él se levantó de la cama y volvió a ponerse de cuclillas frente a ti. Remojó su mano en el agua y volvió a tomarte en su mano. El proceso empezó otra vez. Sí, iba a volver a hacerte lo mismo… ¿o sería distinto en esta ocasión?

—Avísame cuando estés por terminar. —De nuevo la misma instrucción.

Esta vez tardaste más tiempo en llegar al límite, tu cuerpo seguía respondiendo a su toque.

—Pronto —repetiste.

Y volvió a soltarte.

Mordiste tu labio. ¿Ibas a poder con esto toda la noche?, ¿en verdad ibas a poder? Camus se levantó y se sentó en la cama otra vez. No ibas a poder con esto. Te empezaste a sentir mal, frustrado, usado… no ibas a lograrlo. De inmediato tu erección perdió su fuerza.

No ibas a poder con esta prueba. Te dolían las rodillas, la espalda, el alma.

Al notar tu repentina flacidez, regresó hacia la misma posición frente a ti. Remojó su mano y te tomó entre sus dedos. El movimiento de su mano era rápido, pero esta vez tardaste bastante tiempo en lograr una erección, por lo que volvió a mojar su mano y retomó sus movimientos.

—Avísame —indicó.

Tu cuerpo seguía respondiendo a pesar de que tu corazón estaba desconectado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentiste la contracción de nuevo debajo de tu ombligo, estabas cerca.

—Camus… —Apenas pudiste pronunciar su nombre, avisándole, suplicándole, no sabías cuál de las dos.

Te soltó, se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

No podías más.

Ibas a perderlo, no volverías a verlo jamás… el pensamiento te atravesó como un rayo las entrañas, te cubrió una capa de desolación de pies a cabeza. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como ayer, pero esta vez llegaron con fuerza a tus pupilas y no fuiste capaz de evitar que descendieran por tus mejillas.

Él se puso de cuclillas de nuevo frente a ti y quizá fueron tus lágrimas que pudo percibir en la obscuridad pero, esta ocasión, tomó tu brazo derecho y te jaló hacia arriba, levantándote del piso con él. Con el mismo brazo que te tenía sujetado, te empujó con suavidad hacia atrás hasta que tus piernas tocaron el borde de la cama y te sentaste sobre el colchón.

—Debo irme —susurró, apenas pudiste escucharlo, ¿estaba llorando? No estabas seguro, pero su voz había sonado… rota.

Escuchar sus palabras te dolió físicamente, un dolor intenso en el pecho.

Seguías con tus manos detrás de tu cuerpo y tu cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, mirando el piso. No tenías el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

No hubo beso de despedida, ni abrazo… ni más palabras. Él salió de tu habitación y se marchó.

…no lo volverías a ver nunca.

o-x-o

Esa noche no recibiste ningún mensaje de su parte como los otros días, no sabías si había llegado bien a su casa.

Esa noche no soñaste nada, de hecho, las lágrimas no te dejaron dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Domus 7**

**-Redireccionar-**

Amanecer, el sol estaba despertando al horizonte, había empezado un nuevo día. ¿El día cuatro? No, ya no era el día cuatro. Todo se había arruinado ayer en la noche. Sentiste el impulso de revisar de nuevo tu celular. En el transcurso de la madrugada estuviste revisando la pantalla constantemente, esperando recibir un mensaje, una señal de él, pero nada llegó.

También tenías el impulso de ver el reloj y mandarle un mensaje indicándole la hora que era, como él te había pedido en las instrucciones. Cerraste los ojos con rudeza cuando el impulso de comer un hielo sacudió tu cuerpo; necesitabas un hielo, lo necesitabas físicamente, extrañabas con demencia la sensación helada en tu boca, lo que ese hielo te hacía sentir.

¿Cómo ibas a luchar contra todos estos impulsos ahora?, ¿qué ibas a hacer sin él en tu vida?

Lo habías perdido por una táctica estúpida de tu parte, por exigirle que te pusiera a prueba, y habías fallado la prueba miserablemente. En la noche, cuando estuviste a punto de marcarle y decirle que te diera otra oportunidad, te detuviste, porque la realidad era que no sabías si podías soportar esa prueba de nuevo. ¿Para qué quería él tenerte de rodillas?, ¿por qué no te dejaba terminar?, ¿por qué el sufrimiento y la crueldad?, ¿querrías someterte a esa prueba otra vez hoy o algún otro día?

La verdad era que no querías y él no iba a aceptarte si no cumplías lo que decía el contrato.

Pero entonces… no ibas a ver esos ojos de nuevo… era tan difícil no llorar.

¿Qué quedaba de ti después de esta experiencia?, ¿qué quedaba de ti después de él?, ¿cómo demonios ibas a superarlo, a olvidarlo? Te sentías perdido, necesitabas que te mandara instrucciones de qué hacer, de qué sentir, de cómo continuar tu vida.

Ni siquiera se había despedido de ti.

¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas?, ¿por qué te había pedido eso?, ¿por qué? Sólo por una última ocasión, en medio de este relajo, tenías que hablar con él y preguntarle el por qué.

Por primera vez desde que él se había ido, agarraste valor, tomaste tu celular y marcaste su número.

…te mandó directamente al buzón. Había apagado su celular para no hablar contigo.

Estabas deshecho. Rascaste tu frente con furia. ¿Para él era tan fácil?, ¿habías sido otro más en su lista de sumisos del cual se aburrió? Te había dicho al principio que no había querido renovar el contrato de ningún sumiso, ¿eras otro más para sumar a la cuenta?

Estabas enojado, con él, contigo, por caer en este juego, por entregar todo desde el maldito primer segundo. Te había parecido lógico su argumento de entregarse por completo desde el inicio y ahora aquí estabas, sintiéndote nada, con un vacío interior que no sabías si podría repararse en algún momento.

Querías verlo y reclamarle, decirle que tú le habías dicho que tenías miedo de que te dejara, que te usara y se fuera… y así lo había hecho cuando te había dicho que no sucedería. Tenías que verlo y pedir respuestas, tenías que verlo y decirle que era el mayor de los mentirosos.

Te levantaste de la cama dispuesto a encontrarlo.

o-x-o

Sin lavarte la cara ni los dientes, te paraste frente al closet unos tres minutos, él había escogido tu ropa los días anteriores y de pronto te sentiste inseguro de escoger tu propio atuendo, necesitabas que él te dijera qué usar. Tomaste una playera gris de tu closet y unos jeans negros.

Atravesaste tu departamento y notaste los regalos que le habías dado aún en el sillón de tu sala, ahí seguía todo lo que habías hecho ayer por él para darle una cena de navidad especial, más lágrimas amenazaron con nublar tu vista, pero tomaste una gran bocanada de aire y caminaste hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

o-x-o

Le pediste al taxista que te llevara a la zona residencial de la ciudad, a mitad del camino estuviste a punto de decirle al chofer que parara en una tienda, tenías una desgarrante necesidad de comer un hielo, pero al pensar que te quitaría tiempo para llegar, desististe de decir algo.

o-x-o

Llegaste a la zona donde vivía Camus. Al ser un fraccionamiento privado, el taxi no pudo ingresar, así que te dejó en la caseta de vigilancia y caminaste hacia la casa correspondiente.

Tocaste el timbre dos veces y esperaste. Nadie abrió la puerta. Volviste a tocar el timbre. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, no se veía movimiento. ¿Estaría dormido?, ¿estaría negándose a salir? No tenías el número telefónico de la casa, no tenías el teléfono de nadie del personal, después recordaste que Camus les daría el día libre, así que no hubiera tenido mucho caso tener sus números…

Marcaste de nuevo su número celular. Directo al buzón otra vez. Demonios, ¿qué ibas a hacer?

Solamente en su trabajo tendrían los datos de su casa. ¿Estaría en su trabajo acaso? Era muy temprano para estar trabajando, pero quizá alguien del trabajo te podría decir en dónde estaba o podrías dejarle algún recado.

Regresaste a la caseta de vigilancia para pedir otro taxi, mientras esperabas, buscaste en tu celular la dirección del corporativo de Gelum en internet.

o-x-o

Gelum era un edificio de diez pisos. No sabías cuánta gente estaría trabajando en el día de Navidad, pero esperaste que hubiera alguien o que él estuviera aquí.

Entraste por unas enormes puertas de vidrio y te topaste con la recepción. Había un hombre vestido de policía en medio del escritorio, al menos alguien de vigilancia sí había venido a trabajar.

—Buen día, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

¿Ya eran las siete de la mañana, las ocho? No sabías, seguramente serías la única persona que se pararía en las oficinas en todo el día. Era momento de actuar y llevar a cabo el plan que se te había ocurrido en el taxi de camino hacia acá.

—Buenos días. Estoy buscando a mi primo, el señor Krest.

El oficial frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué asunto?

—Es personal.

El oficial te miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Su primo? —Era evidente que no te creía nada, pero ibas a luchar hasta obtener respuestas.

—Así es. Me dijo que viniera a verlo aquí a su oficina. Vine por las fiestas decembrinas.

—¿Tiene alguna identificación?

Sacaste tu cartera del bolsillo de tu pantalón. No traías nada, sólo tu credencial del trabajo.

—Sólo tengo mi identificación del trabajo, pero con gusto enséñesela a mi primo y él le confirmará la información. —Le entregaste tu credencial sin titubear.

El oficial miró tu credencial y después te volvió a mirar, regresó a ver la credencial y tomó el teléfono que tenía a la izquierda y marcó un número.

¿Iba a marcarle a Camus?, ¿él estaba aquí? Tragaste saliva.

—Buen día, señor. Disculpe la molestia. Está aquí en la recepción el señor… Antares. Milo Antares. Se presentó como parte de la familia Krest. Dice que lo citaron aquí en la empresa a esta hora.

Tu corazón palpitaba sin control, entonces estaba aquí… ¿te dejaría entrar?

El oficial se quedó callado, escuchando lo que decían con atención. Después colgó el teléfono.

—Adelante, bienvenido, señor Antares. Elevador, décimo piso, lo están esperando.

Inclinaste tu cabeza en agradecimiento, te devolvió tu credencial y caminaste hacia los elevadores de lado izquierdo.

o-x-o

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron después de subir diez pisos. Sentías la boca y los labios secos, si tan sólo pudieras comer un hielo.

Frente a ti, se desplegó una nueva recepción, pero ésta era de tamaño más pequeño. No había nadie en la silla de la recepción así que caminaste hacia las puertas de vidrio estampadas de blanco al fondo del pasillo. Había un letrero muy elegante que decía: PRESIDENCIA.

Se escuchaba música del otro lado de las puertas. Te quedaste escuchando la música por un instante, no reconocías qué grupo o qué canción era. Tomaste aire y abriste las puertas de cristal.

Te quedaste inmóvil en la entrada a la oficina. Te recibieron un par de ojos marrones.

—¿Señor Antares? —te preguntó. El tipo estaba en medio de la oficina, parado, mirándote.

¿Quién era este sujeto?, ¿y Camus?

—Estoy buscando al señor Krest.

—Camus no está aquí —respondió—. Salió de viaje, pero no debe tardar en regresar. ¿Gustas esperarlo?

¿Por qué sabía él dónde estaba Camus?, ¿quién demonios era?

—Sí, lo esperaré, gracias.

No te ibas a rendir a estas alturas, dijo que estaba por llegar. El sujeto te señaló una silla del escritorio de vidrio de la oficina, imaginaste que Camus se sentaba ahí a trabajar, había una computadora sobre el escritorio. Caminaste hacia la silla y te sentaste.

El sujeto se movió del centro de la oficina y caminó hacia el escritorio también, se sentó enfrente de ti, en el lugar y silla de Camus. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sentarse en el lugar del director?

Miró algo en la computadora, dejándote ahí, esperando. Notaste que la canción se volvía a repetir, ¿la había puesto este sujeto en repetición? Era imposible no prestar atención a las letras: 'me deseas, me amas, me odias… no me importa'. Así decía la canción una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no le bajaba al volumen?

—Milo Antares —repitió tu nombre y dejó de mirar la computadora.

—¿Podrías bajarle un poco a la música? No te escucho bien —dijiste fastidiado, te molestó que se sentara en esa silla y, además, te perturbaba la música a un volumen alto, te ponía más nervioso, era una falta de respeto hacia ti que no le bajara.

—¿No te gusta la canción favorita de Camus? —Bajó el volumen un poco con la computadora, apretando un botón del teclado.

—Jamás había escuchado esa canción.

—Kazaky es el grupo, la canción es Love. Me sorprende que no la conozcas a estas alturas. ¿En qué día vas del contrato?

Dejaste de respirar. Todo tu cuerpo se tensó. ¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntaste.

El chico se cruzó de brazos sobre el escritorio.

—Mi nombre es Aioros. Soy el mejor amigo de Camus. Me sorprendió que te presentaras como familiar de él, nadie de su familia viene a verlo nunca, así que le dije al oficial que te dejara subir para ver quién era el que se atrevía a usurpar el nombre de uno de los Krest. Mientras subías por el elevador, recordé que había escuchado tu nombre en algún lado… y entonces, llegó a mí, eres el chico del que Camus me habló, el chico al que conoció el viernes pasado.

Las piezas empezaban a embonar lentamente…

—¿Qué te dijo Camus de mí?

—No mucho. El viernes me habló a altas horas de la madrugada y me dijo que te había conocido y que ya te había entregado el contrato, él quería que firmaras. Que estés aquí quiere decir que firmaste y que eres el siguiente sumiso.

Bajaste la mirada, te sentías expuesto de pronto, estabas con el mejor amigo de Camus, quien sabía del contrato y la dominación.

Aioros agregó:

—No te sientas mal, estás hablando con otro sumiso, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Alzaste la mirada, tu boca estaba un poco abierta en sorpresa. ¿Otro? No entendías nada.

—¿Fuiste sumiso de Camus?

Aioros afirmó con la cabeza, prosiguió:

—No empecemos mal, no tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo. Desconozco el motivo de que estés aquí, ningún sumiso había venido a la oficina de Camus antes, pero no pretendo atacarte ni juzgarte, no soy el enemigo. Soy igual que tú.

—Pero… ¿cómo puedes ser su mejor amigo si fuiste…? Camus me dijo que no había renovado ningún contrato.

—No renovamos el contrato, sólo nos dimos cuenta que él y yo funcionamos juntos, sí, pero en el plano amistoso. Toda la confianza, apertura, y entrega lograda en esos siete días, nos dio la amistad más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida.

Te empezó a doler la cabeza. Toda esta nueva información, tenerlo a él enfrente, conocer otro sumiso… tu cabeza daba vueltas.

—Me siento un poco mal —confesaste, sentías náuseas.

Aioros miró alrededor como buscando algo para darte, preocupado.

—No hay nadie más en el edificio. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te sentirías mejor con un poco de hielo? —preguntó.

¿Sabía él lo del hielo?, ¿le había dado hielo a él también? El hielo iba a ponerte mal, iba a hacerte recordar cosas que no querías en este momento.

—No, sólo dame un minuto para… procesar —dijiste. Te hiciste para adelante en la silla, recargaste tu frente en la palma de tu mano y tu codo descansó sobre tu rodilla. Tenías tantas preguntas, te sentías confundido, cansado.

Después de dos minutos, Aioros preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Te sentaste bien en el asiento de nuevo.

—Sí, es sólo que es difícil estar frente al mejor amigo de Camus, quien resulta que también se acostó con él. Es todo.

—No me acosté con él —respondió.

Frunciste el ceño.

—Dijiste que eras un sumiso.

—Lo fui, pero Camus jamás se ha acostado con ninguno de sus sumisos.

Empezaste a respirar más rápido. ¿Cómo que no se había acostado con ninguno de ellos?, ¿entonces?, es decir, ¿no había estado con ellos? Aioros pareció leer tu mente y notar tu agitación porque te preguntó sorprendido:

—¿Te has acostado con él?

—Sí. — Desde el día uno, ibas a agregar, pero te quedaste callado.

—¿Relaciones sexuales completas? —Su tono fue dudoso.

—Sí —repetiste, pero tú también estabas anonadado, ¿con los demás no había sido así?

—¿Estamos hablando de penetración?

—Sí —aseguraste.

—¿Y él terminó?

Afirmaste con la cabeza.

Se hizo para atrás en su silla, totalmente asombrado de tu respuesta.

Estabas más inquieto que nunca, desde el día uno había sucedido, y el día dos también, y ayer había sido un fiasco, pero sí, sí había estado en ti desde el primer momento. ¿Qué significaba que hubiera sucedido?, ¿por qué sólo contigo?

—¿En dónde está? Necesito verlo —dijiste. Ahora más que nunca, necesitabas verlo, con urgencia.

—Ha estado volando —contestó Aioros, su voz ausente.

—¿Cómo? —No entendiste su respuesta.

Aioros se quedó un momento en silencio, acabando de asimilar lo que habías dicho y volvió a decir:

—Ayer hubo un problema en la empresa y casi a media noche tuvo que volar al norte a firmar ciertos papeles.

Así que después de estar contigo, tuvo que volar para atender negocios.

—¿Cuándo regresa?

—No debe tardar. Tenía que ir a varias plantas de producción de Gelum, ha estado volando casi toda la noche.

Lo que significaba que Camus tampoco había dormido, estaría fatigado al llegar, pero tenías que verlo.

Un celular empezó a sonar, Aioros sacó un teléfono de su pantalón, miró su celular y volteó a verte.

—Ya está aquí.

o-x-o

Aioros te pidió que te levantaras de tu lugar y te explicó que había un helipuerto en la parte superior de Gelum, justo arriba de ustedes. Te dijo que te llevaría a la pista de aterrizaje para que pudieras hablar con Camus.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —preguntaste cuando subieron al elevador.

—Veo que eres alguien… especial… para Camus. Me pidió que viniera a recogerlo, pero quizá sea más importante que se vean primero.

Subieron hacia el helipuerto.

El elevador se abrió y salieron a un cuarto pequeño donde había dos sillones, nada de decoración, sólo un cuarto blanco, una sala de espera.

—Esperaremos aquí —indicó Aioros.

Enfrente de ustedes, había una puerta de vidrio, que dejaba ver cómo un helicóptero había aterrizado y las alas estaban perdiendo velocidad.

Sacaste aire de tus pulmones, estabas a punto de verlo pero, sobre todo, él estaba a punto de verte a ti, aquí en su trabajo, a lado de su mejor amigo, ¿qué pensaría?, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

Viste que el piloto descendía y rodeaba el frente del helicóptero hasta llegar a la puerta de los pasajeros. El piloto abrió la puerta y viste descender una elegante figura. Su silueta hacía contraste con los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban en el horizonte. Te dieron ganas de llorar al observar la belleza que formaban el amanecer y el recorte de su cuerpo.

Camus se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y estrechó la mano del piloto, después empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, su mirada atenta en el piso por el que caminaba, nunca alzó la vista hasta que jaló la puerta de vidrio del pequeño cuarto hacia él y dio un paso para entrar.

No podías respirar bien, nada bien.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Aioros y luego en tus ojos… sus ojos azules… sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa, confundidos, perdidos, sumamente cansados.

El tiempo pareció congelarse por tres eternidades.

—Hola, Camus. Sé que me pediste que viniera por ti, pero creo que tienes asuntos pendientes que resolver —dijo Aioros, rompiendo el momento de tensión y silencio.

Los ojos de Camus se despegaron de ti sólo por el instante que Aioros habló.

Seguían sucediendo las cosas en cámara lenta: Camus asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Aioros, después Aioros se acercó a él, estrechó su mano y le dio un ligero abrazo de bienvenida o despido, no sabías bien, escuchaste que se despedía de Camus y le pedía que se cuidara, Camus volvía a asentir pero no decía nada y, por fin, Aioros se retiraba por el elevador.

Los ojos azules volvieron a enfocarte, tus piernas temblaban.

—Hola —dijo Camus finalmente, su voz suave, igual que el día de ayer.

Te costaba trabajo hablarle a esos ojos, ¿cómo reclamarles algo?, ¿cómo dejar de ahogarse en ellos?

—Hola —finalmente pudiste decir—. Tenía que encontrarte… te marqué y… tenía que verte. Te fuiste y… tengo tantas cosas que saber. —Estabas tan mal que no podías hablar con coherencia, te alteraba tenerlo de nuevo de frente, se sentían como siglos desde que se había ido de tu departamento.

Sin embargo, él pareció entender lo que querías decir.

—Estuve en el helicóptero casi toda la madrugada, no tenía recepción, pero sí, hablemos. No sé cómo es que estás aquí, pero… sí, quiero hablar. —Llevó una mano a su frente, pensando, después la volvió a bajar a un costado de su cuerpo—. El coche está en el estacionamiento.

Afirmaste una vez con la cabeza.

o-x-o

Descendieron hacia el sótano del edificio donde estaba estacionado el Camaro. Sacó la llave de su pantalón y abrió el coche. Subieron al auto.

—¿Puedes manejar? Te ves… cansado —comentaste, preocupado.

—Ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, pero aún puedo manejar. No te pondría en riesgo, créeme.

¿Cómo podías evitar sentir calidez interior al escucharlo?, ¿en verdad se preocupaba por ti?

—¿Muchos problemas en el trabajo? —preguntaste.

—Demasiados, pero eso se resolverá tarde o temprano, me preocupan… otras cosas.

Salieron del estacionamiento hacia la mañana del día. Entrecerraste un poco los ojos al cambio de luz.

—¿Cuáles cosas? —preguntaste.

—Tú, principalmente. Tú y yo.

Agarraste con fuerza el brazo de apoyo de la puerta.

—Camus, yo…

Te interrumpió:

—Espera. Antes de que empecemos a hablar, ¿ya comiste algo?

—No tengo hambre, sólo quiero… agua. —Estuviste a punto de decir que querías un hielo, pero cambiaste la palabra en el último instante.

—Tienes que comer. Hay un lugar aquí cerca donde podemos comer algo y platicar sin que nos molesten.

No tenías fuerza para alegar sobre la comida, ibas a guardar la poca energía que tenías para la conversación que estaba pendiente. Siguieron en el auto en silencio.

o-x-o

Llegaron a un restaurante que más bien era una mansión estilo Tudor y descendieron del automóvil. Entraron al lugar e inmediatamente la hostess saludó a Camus con un fingido y exagerado 'buenos días, señor Krest'. ¿Otro lugar en el que Camus era socio distinguido? Ella los condujo a una mesa alejada de las demás personas, no sabías si era la zona VIP, pero al menos era una zona privada.

La mesa era pequeña, se sentaron uno frente al otro. El lugar era divino. La hostess les entregó sus respectivos menús y se retiró. Viste la carta con rapidez, los precios eran un poco altos para tu gusto, era un simple desayuno.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó Camus.

—En realidad no tengo hambre, un vaso de agua. —Cerraste el menú y lo dejaste sobre tu mesa.

—Tienes que comer algo.

Te encogiste de hombros, no tenías antojo de nada.

—Hot cakes —dijiste lo primero que se te vino a la mente, no estabas seguro que estuviera en el menú, de hecho.

Camus miró un momento más el menú y cuando lo cerró, una chica se acercó de inmediato para tomar la orden, no sin antes presentarse con su nombre y saludando a Camus con un ameno y fingido 'qué gusto verlo de nuevo, señor Krest'.

Camus dijo:

—Buenos días. Quisiera ordenar, para el señor, un plato de sandía, una orden de hot cakes, un vaso de jugo de naranja, un vaso de leche y un vaso de agua. Para mí, lo mismo, pero en lugar de leche, té hibiscus, por favor.

No sabías si odiar que no te dejara pedir tu propio desayuno o amarlo por ordenar un desayuno completo y preocuparse de que comieras bien. La mesera se retiró, dejándolos solos al fin.

—Te propongo algo, comamos y después platicamos.

No dijiste nada, sólo asentiste con la cabeza, querías ya hablar con él, pero no habías comido nada, y lo más importante, él tampoco.

Permanecieron en silencio en lo que la comida llegó, evitaste mirar sus ojos, veías alrededor, a la gente, todo menos a él. Con el rabillo del ojo, notaste que aún tenía puesto el mismo traje de ayer, con el que había llegado a tu casa, no se había cambiado. Sentiste curiosidad de saber si él te estaba mirando, pero no lo viste en ningún instante.

Luego de unos ochos minutos, la comida llegó, te preguntaste si el servicio había llegado tan rápido porque Camus era un cliente importante. Habías dicho que no tenías hambre, pero al tener la comida enfrente, tu estómago gruñó, esperaste que él no lo hubiera escuchado.

Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio.

Habías recibido nueva información de Aioros, no sabías cómo sentirte al respecto, estabas confundido, pero definitivamente, tenerlo enfrente, incluso sin decir nada, te calmaba, te hacía sentir bien, te completaba.

o-x-o

Diste el último bocado a tu desayuno, a Camus todavía le faltaban unos cuatro bocados más para terminar.

—Estabas en Gelum, ¿por qué? —preguntó Camus, iniciando la conversación. No había recriminación en sus palabras, sólo curiosidad. Hizo su plato a un lado, sin terminar lo que faltaba y entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa.

Así que ya iba a comenzar la plática pendiente.

—Te marqué y no contestaste, después fui a tu casa y no te encontré, fui a tu trabajo pensando que me darían información. Mentí que era tu primo, Aioros me dio acceso y… llegaste. —Ése fue el resumen de toda tu aventura.

Camus tardó un momento en procesar tus palabras y después te explicó:

—Volé toda la noche, no tenía señal. Fui a varios sitios de fabricación de la empresa, pero sólo a firmar papeles, me llevaban los documentos al helipuerto, no estuve en los lugares más de cinco minutos.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me mandaba directo al buzón, pero… pudiste haberme avisado que ibas a viajar antes de subir al helicóptero, Camus.

—¿Después de cómo estabas cuando me fui? Creí que no querías volver a saber de mí.

Tenía un punto válido, en la noche habías debatido entre verlo o no de nuevo, de hecho, en continuar con esto o no.

—Quería verte para… decirte que no cumpliste lo que dijiste, Camus, me habías dicho que no ibas a usarme y botarme.

La mesera se acercó y retiró los platos vacíos. Cuando se marchó, Camus dijo:

—Me exigiste que nos saltáramos al séptimo día, me amenazaste con terminar la relación si no lo hacía, dijiste que no iba a funcionar si no confiaba en ti, no me dejaste opción. Hice lo que me pediste y obviamente no funcionó… estabas muy mal.

—¿Cómo no iba a estar mal?, ¿te gusta que la gente se arrodille frente a ti? —respondiste un poco alterado, aunque la voz de ambos seguía en su volumen normal. Miraste alrededor y agradeciste que nadie los estuviera mirando, nadie te había escuchado.

—Milo, es un proceso, ayer te lo dije. Al llegar al séptimo día, el arrodillarte es sumamente fácil, es casi un juego. Todo este asunto de la dominación es relativo. En este proceso, llegas a un punto que no tienes tapujos, limites, estorbos, tabús; la entrega es total y acciones como arrodillarte, bailar, pararte de manos, son un simple juego, son diversión. Llegas a un punto en el que pedirte que te comas un plato de verduras o te arrodilles frente a mí es exactamente lo mismo.

¿Podría ser cierto?, ¿sería divertido arrodillarte ante él? Ahora no lo sabrías porque no habías esperado los siete días y no habías vivido el proceso como él lo había planteado. Ayer fue todo menos divertido, arrodillarte fue complicado, muy complicado, pero lo habías hecho a final de cuentas. Te había causado más conflicto lo que había pasado después de arrodillarte.

—¿Y por qué no me dejabas terminar?

—Te lo había dicho, se llama anticipación. El séptimo día se trata de aguantar el mayor tiempo posible sin liberación, y en la última hora de ese séptimo día, estás en tal estado, que cuando finalmente llega, es… glorioso para ti y para mí.

—Pero, ¿resistir toda la noche? —preguntaste, incrédulo.

—Toda la noche es un decir. Yo voy midiendo al sumiso y cuando veo que están listos, les otorgo su liberación. Eso no quiere decir que tarde las doce horas que componen la noche. Es un juego de unas horas, sí, pero tú, en cada ocasión, progresivamente, ibas poniéndote peor.

—Es que fue demasiado… intenso —confesaste. La espera, lo que sentías hacia él, lo que te había pedido, lo que habías organizado y hecho para darle una cena especial... todo se juntó en ese instante.

—Claro, fue muy pronto. Si siete días es un lapso de tiempo corto, tres días es… nada.

La mesera regresó para retirar los últimos platos y vasos sucios, limpió un poco la mesa, les ofreció algo más y ante la negativa de los dos, se marchó.

—Accediste muy rápido a mi petición de ir al séptimo día —continuaste.

—Milo, amenazaste con terminar la relación, ¿qué iba a hacer? No puedo obligarte a que te quedes conmigo, tenía que ceder o iba a perderte. ¿Qué más tenía que pensar al respecto?

—Lo pedí porque sentí que podía hacer cualquier cosa para ti, para complacerte. Y cuando sucedió, me asusté, sentí que estabas abusando de mí.

—Lo noté… por eso me detuve, si me quedaba y continuaba, ibas a odiarme, por eso me fui. Si hubieras sido alguien más, quizá hubiera esperado a que me dijeras que me marchara, pero… contigo todo ha sido distinto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Camus suspiró, un suspiro largo, de cansancio, de reflexión. Dijo:

—Desde el día uno no tuve claro quién le estaba enseñando cosas a quién. Te lo dije antes. La enseñanza contigo ha sido distinta, yo estoy aprendiendo de ti, me has cambiado mis planes, has cambiado mi forma de pensar en ciertas cosas, contigo ha habido situaciones distintas que con los demás no ha habido.

Esto era justamente lo que querías saber, qué había cambiado y sobre todo por qué. ¿Por qué contigo?, ¿en verdad eras diferente a los demás?

—Aioros me dijo que con ninguno tuviste relaciones. —Tenías que preguntarle, saber.

—¿Platicaste con Aioros?, ¿qué te dijo? —Camus estaba confundido, había asombro en su voz, consternación.

—Que solía ser tu sumiso, pero ya no más, que ahora es tu mejor amigo.

Camus consideró lo que le habías dicho y contestó:

—Es cierto.

—¿Cuántos más ha habido? —preguntaste.

—¿En verdad quieres saber?

—Me gustaría saber, sí, quiero conocerte también.

Camus se tomó unos segundos en responder:

—Eres el quinto, Milo.

¿El quinto?, era un número considerable.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con los demás?

—Nadie ha sido de relevancia. Han servido un propósito específico y ya.

—Aioros fue de relevancia —dijiste.

—Aioros fue distinto, pasamos siete días juntos e hizo todo lo que pedí, pero al final, nos dimos cuenta que se formó un lazo muy fuerte, pero de amistad.

—¿Soportó el séptimo día?

—Fue el mejor día. Le causaba risa mis órdenes, yo lo retaba a cumplir, pero él disfrutaba cumplir las instrucciones, no hubo trabas, ni conflictos, sólo diversión. Con Aioros funcionó porque cuando yo le pedía cosas, él me decía cómo se sentía después de hacerlas sin que yo le preguntara, aún así yo lo escuchaba, me intrigaba, hubo tanta apertura y comunicación que al final nos dimos cuenta que queríamos conservar ese lazo de camadería, de hermandad.

—¿Nunca te acostaste con él?

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Te parecía tan difícil de creer, ¿cómo lo había Aioros o los otros soportado?

—Porque no se los permití, porque son mis órdenes, porque son mis reglas, porque no me interesaba.

—¿Y por qué conmigo sí? —La pregunta del millón de dólares.

Camus te miró, sus ojos azules llenos de respuestas, respondió:

—Le sigo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero creo que es simple: quería hacerlo, desde el momento en que te vi en el tren.

Entonces contigo sí había sido diferente, desde el principio. ¿Por qué? Porque Camus así lo decidió desde el día uno. Había querido estar contigo y ya, tan sencillo y tan complicado como eso. Sin más razones, sin buscarle más motivos, sólo así. Algo dentro de ti descansó y se relajó.

—¿No quieres que sólo sea tu amigo, como Aioros? —dijiste con un poco de temor y esperanza a la vez.

—Definitivamente no eres Aioros.

—¿Soy un sumiso más?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

El azul de sus ojos no te dejaba mirar a otro lado, estabas atrapado, el azul te penetró hasta lo más hondo de tu alma.

—No lo sé, Milo, quiero descifrarlo. Ayer me aterró el hecho que no quisieras continuar o verme de nuevo, por eso me fui, tuve miedo de lo que me dirías, de que decidieras que no querías seguir.

—Me gusta complacerte, pero las pruebas, no lo sé, no sé si podré verlo como un juego. Ayer me encantó cumplir, servirte, obedecerte, pero después… sentí que mis necesidades no eran atendidas. —¿Cómo podías explicarle?—. A veces quisiera más cosas aparte de tus órdenes, a veces quisiera que lo siento fuera atendido en el momento.

Camus no dejaba de mirarte, no podías leer su mirada, lo que pensaba o sentía. Se hizo para adelante sobre su silla y dijo:

—Te propongo algo. Llévate el contrato, modifícalo, cámbialo a tus necesidades, a lo que necesites… me lo entregas y lo adecuamos al punto en el que estamos ahora.

—¿Y cuál es ese punto?

Camus tomó aire y dijo:

—El punto en que no quiero que te vayas, en que estoy dispuesto a cambiar lo que sea necesario para que te quedes.

Una diminuta sonrisa nació en la comisura de tus labios. ¿Habías escuchado bien?, ¿quería seguir a tu lado?, ¿estaba dispuesto a cambiar el contrato por ti? Querías pellizcarte para comprobar que no estabas soñando.

—Dijiste que el contrato no era negociable. —Tu tono cambió por completo, lo dijiste en broma un poco, después de todo lo que había sucedido en la noche, y ahora escuchar sus palabras, estabas emocionado, muy emocionado.

—También dije que jamás me acostaría con un sumiso y lo hice desde el día uno.

—Nada ha salido como lo planeaste, Camus.

—No con usted, señor Antares.

Recargaste tu rostro en la palma de tu mano.

—¿Entonces haremos un nuevo contrato?

—Si es lo que se necesita para que te quedes, estoy dispuesto.

Ahora sí sonreíste con descaro.

La mesera volvió a acercarse para ofrecerles algo y volvieron a negarse, pero en esta ocasión Camus le dijo a la mesera que cargaran el total de la cuenta a su tarjeta.

—¿Te parece si seguimos la plática en el coche? —preguntó.

—Mueres de sueño, ¿verdad?

—Un poco, sí. Aunque puedo apostar que tampoco dormiste mucho.

—Nada, de hecho.

—Vamos, entonces. Te llevaré a tu casa para que duermas.

Afirmaste con la cabeza, dormir sonaba como el mejor plan en ese momento.

o-x-o

Llegaron a tu departamento como a las diez de la mañana, todo seguía como ayer en la noche cuando él se fue: los platos con la cena de navidad en la mesa, sus regalos sobre el sillón, el árbol de navidad, todo igual.

—Por favor, descansa —dijo Camus en la puerta de tu departamento.

Saboreaste la palabra 'por favor' saliendo de sus labios y entrando a tus oídos, estos últimos días todo habían sido órdenes, se sentía bien que te pidiera algo de esa manera. Suspiraste. No querías que Camus se fuera, era cierto que había mucho que pensar, que ninguno había dormido, pero no querías que se fuera de nuevo.

—Quédate conmigo. —Salió de tu boca abruptamente, sin tu consentimiento, pero en plena consciencia de que era lo que querías. ¿Era lo correcto?, ¿invitarlo a pasar?

Camus pareció que iba a decirte algo, pero desistió de la idea y sólo asintió una vez con la cabeza.

o-x-o

Fueron directo a tu recámara, tu cama estaba hecha, ayer no habías dormido nada, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de mover la colcha de su lugar.

Cada uno caminó a uno de los lados de la cama y se sentaron sobre el colchón. Giraste en tu posición, tu cama no era muy grande, así que sin problema pudiste alcanzar a Camus, llevar tus manos a su cuello y empezar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Tu movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún gesto de que te detuvieras. Lo ayudaste a quitarse la ropa, se quedó sólo en ropa interior.

Después moviste las cobijas para que él pudiera recostarse; acto seguido, tú también te quitaste la ropa y te metiste a las cobijas.

Los dos estaban sobre su costado, enfrentándose.

—También puedo cuidar de ti —dijiste en voz baja.

Camus suspiró, ¿cuántos suspiros le habías causado hoy? Cerró sus ojos sin decir nada y tú hiciste lo mismo. Tardaste pocos minutos en caer dormido.

Soñaste con helicópteros, hot cakes y unos preciosos ojos azules.


	8. Chapter 8

**Domus**

**-Modificar-**

No sabías a qué atribuirle con exactitud el haber despertado: un ruido en la calle, el calor que se acumuló entre sus cuerpos, un movimiento mal hecho dentro del sueño; pero algo los había despertado.

Abriste los ojos y te encontraste con un Camus parpadeando con lentitud, despertando también enfrente tuyo. Estabas boca abajo a un lado de él, el cuerpo de Camus estaba hacia arriba, su mirada recorrió tu habitación y después giró su cabeza y te miró.

—Hola. —Su voz ronca, rasposa, masculina. Una sonrisa amaneció en sus labios.

Sonreíste también, habían dormido un buen rato juntos, se sentía como estar en cierta parte del cielo.

—Hola —respondiste, contento, tu voz también gruesa.

¿Por qué era tan bonito él incluso al despertar?

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó de pronto, alarmado.

Te moviste para ver el reloj en tu buró a lado de la cama. 12:23 de la madrugada. Era miércoles ya. El día cinco había llegado.

—Casi doce treinta —dijiste.

—Dormimos toda la tarde y casi toda la noche —comentó, sacó aire de sus pulmones.

Y sí, habían dormido la mayor parte del día, quizá habían sido todas las emociones del día anterior, y que habían perdido una noche entera de sueño entre lágrimas y helicópteros.

—¿Descansaste? —preguntaste.

—Mucho. Tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir tantas horas. ¿Y tú?

Algo dentro de ti se contrajo al escucharlo, ¿había dormido tan bien porque estaba contigo?, después de todo lo que había sucedido, al fin habían tenido un poco de calma.

—Dormí muy bien. —Era la verdad, te sentías descansado, rejuvenecido… ¿enamorado?

Camus miró hacia el techo, un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

—Necesito preparar varias cosas para una junta de mañana que habrá a primera hora —dijo.

Una despedida se vislumbraba en tu futuro inmediato. No, no querías que se fuera, querías seguir a su lado, seguir hablando, seguir viéndolo, seguir durmiendo incluso. Camus agregó:

—Además, necesitas terminar de descansar.

Afirmaste con la cabeza, no muy convencido de que era la mejor opción, pero era cierto, mañana los dos trabajaban ya en horario normal y lo mejor era estar listos, sobre todo Camus, quien era el CEO de una gran empresa, que parecía estar en problemas últimamente, y que tenía una reunión temprano.

—Mañana voy a verte, ¿cierto? —preguntaste.

—Por supuesto. —La respuesta fue inmediata.

Camus se sentó en la cama para levantarse y cuando tú estuviste a punto de hacer lo mismo, te detuvo.

—No te levantes, Milo, descansa, sé el camino hacia la salida.

Te recostaste de nuevo en la cama. Lo viste ponerse la ropa a un lado de la cama; verlo seguía siendo un espectáculo, se movía con gracia, elocuencia, belleza. Al estar vestido, te dijo:

—Mañana vendrá… —Se detuvo y volvió a empezar—: Mañana puede venir Kiki a ayudarte con la limpieza.

Te quedaste callado, notaste de inmediato lo que sucedió: dejó de darte una orden y preguntó si estabas de acuerdo con lo que él estaba pensando, era una dinámica totalmente distinta a la que venían desarrollando, se sentía extraño que considerara tus deseos antes de darte una orden.

—Sí, gracias, me sería de mucha ayuda.

—Bien. Lo enviaré temprano con Shura.

Rodeó la cama para llegar a tu lado donde estabas recostado, se sentó sobre el colchón a lado de tu cuerpo y dijo:

—Gracias por ir a buscarme a Gelum ayer… no lo esperaba.

Te levantaste sobre tus codos. Tu intención de ir a Gelum había sido distinta, querías reclamarle, pero al final te enteraste de cosas que cambiaron por completo tu visión de ustedes dos y la conversación había servido para otro propósito, para reconciliar.

—Fue una buena decisión después de todo —dijiste.

Camus afirmó con la cabeza, se quedaron un momento en silencio.

—Tienes un contrato que modificar —te recordó.

Cierto, era el siguiente paso, modificar el contrato y adaptarlo a tus necesidades, tenías mucho que pensar y decidir.

—Te avisaré cuando lo tenga, Camus.

—Bien. No quisiera irme, pero… el deber me llama. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Camus se quedó viendo tus ojos, no podías leer qué sentía, había muchas miradas que aún desconocías de él; sin embargo, sería una mirada que se quedaría grabada en tu memoria por largo tiempo: después de mirarte de esa manera, se lanzó a tus brazos como tú generalmente lo hacías cuando él se iba, te rodeó con sus brazos y te abrazó con fuerza, estrujándote casi, y no pudiste evitar reír un poco dentro del abrazo. Al separarse de ti, aprovechó para dejar un beso sobre tus labios.

—Cuídate —dijo con una sonrisa al notar tu alegría.

—Maneja con cuidado y avísame cuando llegues —dijiste.

Camus se levantó de la cama y se marchó.

o-x-o

Despertaste de nuevo cuando tu alarma te despertó, eran ya las siete de la mañana. Tomaste tu celular y había un mensaje esperándote, Camus te avisaba que había llegado bien, te habías quedado profundamente dormido cuando él se marchó y ya no habías escuchado llegar su mensaje de aviso.

Miraste tu celular, debatiste entre mandarle el acostumbrado mensaje de la hora en que te habías levantado cada mañana, como te lo había solicitado. ¿Debías seguir las instrucciones todavía?, ¿tenías que seguir el contrato o ya no era necesario?

Pensaste entonces que lo que él te había pedido eran cosas que a Camus le gustaba que hicieras… y querías seguir dándoselas, querías complacerlo, hacer que se sintiera bien. Y lo más importante, es que a ti también te gustaba hacerlas, ¿por qué detenerse entonces? Había órdenes que te habían causado conflicto, sí, pero las indicaciones sencillas, no te causaban problema alguno. Tomaste una decisión respecto a las instrucciones simples y tecleaste:

'Buenos días, señor Krest. Qué bueno que llegó con bien. 7:07 am. Desayunaré un emparedado de jamón con verdura y jugo de naranja.'

Estabas nervioso. Con ese mensaje estabas diciéndole que aún ibas a seguir las órdenes pactadas. Te levantaste de la cama y fuiste a la cocina de tu departamento. Abriste la nevera y hasta que depositaste un hielo en tu boca te diste cuenta que habías ido en automático.

Cerraste los ojos al contacto helado, habías extrañado tanto esta sensación y el lugar al que te transportaba en tu mente. Tu cuerpo despertó y entró en ese curioso estado que Camus te había enseñado: dispuesto a recibir placer, pero sabiendo que no sería en ese momento, sería más tarde, sin saber con exactitud cuándo.

Llegó la respuesta a tu celular:

'Buen día, bello durmiente. Me da gusto que siguieras durmiendo y descansando. Buena elección para el desayuno.'

Camus ya estaba despierto y de buen humor, amabas recibir sus mensajes. Hasta ese momento miraste a la sala y notaste que Camus se había llevado los regalos que le habías dado en la cena de Noche Buena. Contestaste:

'Si es que soy el bello durmiente, ¿vendrá un príncipe azul a despertarme de la maldición?'

Seguías jugando con el hielo en tu boca. Empezaste a sacar los utensilios para preparar tu desayuno. Llegó otro mensaje:

'Kiki y Shura van hacia tu departamento, pero ellos definitivamente no serán los que te despierten de la maldición, sólo sobre mi cadáver.'

Reíste a su mensaje. Te ponía tan de buen humor hablar con él, estar en contacto con él, saber de él. Comenzaste a preparar tu desayuno con una sonrisa en los labios.

o-x-o

Cuando Kiki llegó con Shura, éste último te dijo que el señor Krest le había dicho que te preguntara si querías que te llevara al trabajo, a lo cual dudaste en contestar, pero después le respondiste que sí, la verdad es que era agradable que alguien te llevara al trabajo en lugar de tomar el tren.

Agradeciste que Camus hubiera mandado a Shura con la pregunta y no la orden de que te llevara al trabajo.

o-x-o

Al llegar a tu trabajo, conectaste tu hielera y comiste un hielo. Revisaste tu correo y había un mensaje de Camus Krest, enviado a las 6:45 am. El correo no decía nada, sólo traía un archivo adjunto y en el Asunto decía: Para tu corrección.

Era el contrato.

Tu teléfono sonó.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Milo. ¿Cómo llegaste al trabajo?

¿Cómo sabía que habías llegado?, ¿Shura le había avisado que ya estabas en la oficina?

—Bien, sin novedad. Acepté tu oferta y Shura me trajo al trabajo, Kiki se quedó limpiando, gracias por mandarlos a mi casa.

—No me agradezcas; de hecho, Shura puede pasar por ti diario si así lo quieres, puedes disponer de él y de Kiki las veinticuatro horas.

Agradecías su ofrecimiento, pero no era tu intención robarle su personal.

—Gracias, pero con lo que me ayudaron hoy es suficiente.

Escuchaste una voz femenina en el fondo de la línea telefónica. Quizá la voz era de su secretaria, lo cual indicaba que ya estaba en su trabajo también.

—Milo, estoy por entrar a la junta, pero quería preguntarte si quieres acompañarme a un evento que se realizará hoy en la noche.

—¿Un evento? —¿Qué tipo de evento?

—Es una fiesta a la que asisto cada año para participar en la recaudación de recursos para caridad. Había olvidado que era hoy, hasta que mi asistente me lo recordó.

—¿Vas como representante de Gelum?

—No, es personal. ¿Te interesaría ir?

Como si tuviera que preguntarte, obvio ibas a ir a donde él estuviera.

—Claro. Sólo dime qué tengo que llevar.

—Te lo mando por correo electrónico.

Mhn, instrucciones, te gustaba que te mandara indicaciones, curiosamente extrañabas recibir sus órdenes.

—Perfecto, señor Krest. Revisaré mi correo.

—Bien.

—Suerte en tu junta, Camus.

—En verdad necesito suerte, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí concentrarme en el trabajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ti. ¿Algún día te dignaras en dejar mi cabeza?

Sonreíste, tu corazón latía fuerte en tu pecho, primero la emoción de escuchar su voz y segundo, sus palabras.

—…ya quiero verte —confesaste en voz baja.

—Yo igual, ya falta menos. Gracias por querer ir en la noche.

—Será un placer —respondiste.

—Hasta luego, señor Antares.

—Hasta luego, señor Krest.

o-x-o

Una hora después, llegó un correo.

_De: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest[arroba]gelum[punto]com] _

_Enviado el: miércoles, 26 de diciembre de 2012 10:09_

_Para: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba] ]_

_Asunto: Sobre el evento caritativo_

Estimado, querido y apreciado señor Antares:

Como le comentaba por teléfono, el día de hoy acostumbro asistir a un evento privado para ayudar a recaudar fondos para distintas instituciones benéficas. Sería para mí también un placer que me acompañara.

Si usted está de acuerdo, podríamos organizarnos para vernos en el lugar como a las ocho de la noche.

Ahí podría entregarme las modificaciones del contrato.

Quedo en espera de sus comentarios.

Saludos.

Camus Krest

CEO Gelum Inc.

Recordaste los primeros correos que intercambiaron al conocerse, la formalidad, el trato respetuoso, pero en verdad extrañabas el tono en que te enviaba las instrucciones. Te había pedido que reflexionaras sobre el contrato y la verdad era que te gustaba recibir órdenes de él, había algo erótico en seguir al pie de la letra sus deseos.

En la mañana habías decidido que no tenías problemas con las órdenes sencillas, ahora sabías que incluso te gustaba recibir órdenes y que una parte de ti quería seguir recibiéndolas. Aprendiste a querer a la parte dominante de Camus, si lo pensabas así. Habías descubierto en este proceso también tu parte sumisa. Tu conflicto había sido, si lo pensabas, que te fueran negadas cosas cuando las necesitabas, eso quizá era lo que tenías que modificar.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, respondiste:

_De: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba]gmail[punto]com] _

_Enviado el: miércoles, 26 de diciembre de 2012 10:15_

_Para: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest ]_

_Asunto: Re: Sobre el evento caritativo_

Querido y estimado Camus:

Aunque te lo agradezco, no es necesaria la formalidad en tus correos. Aprecio que me hables de usted como en los viejos tiempos, pero la verdad es que extraño tus instrucciones. Quizá todo esto de modificar el contrato, se trate solamente de un ajuste para llegar a un equilibro entre tú y yo, no un cambio de 180 grados.

A las ocho me parece perfecto. No me has dicho aún qué tengo que llevar.

M. Antares.

Había algo de trabajo por hacer, así que estuviste las siguientes horas ocupado sin poder revisar tu correo. A medio día, al fin pudiste abrir tu bandeja de entrada.

_De: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest[arroba]gelum[punto]com] _

_Enviado el: miércoles, 26 de diciembre de 2012 10:23_

_Para: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba] ]_

_Asunto: INSTRUCCIONES_

Querido Milo:

1. Avísame qué vas a comer.

2. Shura pasará por ti a las seis de la tarde a tu trabajo y te llevará a tu departamento para que puedas arreglarte.

3. Usa el traje de color gris de la casa de bijan que compramos el sábado.

4. No cenes nada, cenaremos en el evento.

5. Shura te llevará al evento para que nos veamos a las ocho de la noche. Te estaré esperando en la entrada.

6. No necesitas llevar nada, sólo el contrato con las modificaciones. Yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

7. Regresaremos a tu casa antes de las once para que puedas dormir ocho horas.

Cada una de estas instrucciones tiene que ser cumplida al pie de la letra.

¿Mejor?

Saludos.

Camus Krest

CEO Gelum Inc.

Sonreías como idiota al monitor de tu computadora. Tomaste otro hielo de la hielera portátil.

_De: Milo Antares [mailto:milo08[arroba]gmail[punto]com] _

_Enviado el: miércoles, 26 de diciembre de 2012 12:36_

_Para: Camus Krest [mailto:ckrest ]_

_Asunto: Re: Sobre el evento caritativo_

Mucho mejor. Me gusta que te pongas mandón.

Entendido, señor Krest.

M. Antares

Después de la hora de la comida, en donde le habías mandado a Camus el respectivo mensaje describiendo tu comida, y al cual recibiste un mensaje que decía 'aprobado', te quedaste un buen rato mirando el monitor de tu computadora, pensando.

¿Qué le ibas a modificar al contrato?

Estaban en el día cinco. Faltaban dos días para que terminara el contrato. Camus te había explicado ayer que la intención del contrato era cumplir cierto proceso, el cual había perdido su curso porque tú habías querido experimentarlo a destiempo. Aunque también Camus te confesó que contigo el contrato se aplicó de distinta manera a los demás sumisos desde el inicio.

Los otros. Te generaba una enorme curiosidad saber cómo habían sido los otros. Eras el quinto de la lista. ¿Qué número había sido Aioros?

Recordaste la plática con Aioros, recordaste su rostro y la música de ese día. Te metiste a internet y buscaste el grupo que había dicho él: Kazaky. Te pusiste tus audífonos y empezaste a escuchar la canción.

Estaban ahí las palabras de la canción que describían tan bien a Camus: amor, odio, deseo. Habías vivido y atravesado una etapa extraña de cada uno. Lo llegaste a odiar cuando no te daba lo que necesitabas. Eso era lo que querías modificar, querías tener alguna especie de participación en el proceso, en la relación. Podías obedecerlo, sí, pero querías poder detenerlo cuando fuera demasiado, es decir, querías que tus necesidades fueran tomadas en cuenta.

Él te preguntaba cómo te sentías después de realizar alguna instrucción difícil, pero no querías esperar a que te preguntara, quizá si era demasiado para ti, querías poder decirlo en el momento, querías expresar tu desacuerdo.

Entraste a tu correo e imprimiste el contrato que Camus te había enviado. Le diste una leída y después con pluma, hiciste las siguientes anotaciones:

En el punto 2, que decía "el sumiso acepta cumplir y someterse a las órdenes del amo por un lapso de siete días", escribiste a un lado: ¿se va a extender la vigencia?, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

En el punto 4, que decía "durante el transcurso del día, el sumiso recibirá instrucciones del amo ya sea por correo, correo electrónico o mensaje de texto, las cuales deberán ser cumplidas al pie de la letra sin cuestionamientos", tachaste la frase que decía 'sin cuestionamientos' y escribiste a un lado: el sumiso podrá cuestionar las instrucciones y estar en desacuerdo con las mismas.

Tachaste completamente el punto 9, que empezaba con "el amo cubrirá los gastos del sumiso, para lo cual se le entregará al sumiso una tarjeta…" No querías tener una tarjeta sin límite de crédito, podías cubrir tus propios gastos.

Agregaste un punto 11, escribiste: el sumiso podrá expresar lo que siente o necesita en el momento que lo considere necesario para la consideración del amo.

El contrato estaba listo.

o-x-o

Cuando saliste de trabajar, Shura ya estaba esperándote. Te llevó a tu departamento, donde Kiki había hecho un estupendo trabajo, todo estaba limpio y recogido. Shura te esperó en la sala, viendo la tele, mientras te bañabas y arreglabas. Te pusiste el traje gris que Camus te había pedido. Te veías bien, tenías que reconocer. Shura después te llevó en el auto a la dirección que Camus le había indicado. Llevabas el contrato en la bolsa del pantalón, guardado en tu cartera.

o-x-o

Llegaron a un gran salón casi a las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar era inmenso, tenía una entrada espectacular con grandes columnas y ventanales. Descendiste del coche y subiste unas escaleras para llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Camus estaba ya en la puerta, esperándote. Se veía… espectacular: traía puesto un esmoquin y el cabello recogido, se veía impecable, majestuoso, irreal.

Sonrió al verte. Había gente llegando y platicando en la puerta, pero esto no evitó que Camus se acercara y dejara un beso de saludo en tus labios.

—Buenas noches, señor Antares —dijo.

No podías creer lo bien que se veía, este ser humano no era real, no era de carne y hueso, era de otra especie superior, otra especie cósmica.

—Buenas noches. —Tu voz temblaba, te había robado el aliento por completo.

—¿Listo para entrar?

Afirmaste con la cabeza porque no podías emitir un enunciado coherente.

El salón era enorme, había un candelabro gigante colgando del techo, había alrededor de cincuenta mesas circulares alrededor de lo que supiste sería la pista de baile, había mucha gente, vestidos de noche, muchas luces, mucha opulencia.

Camus te guió hacia una de las mesas, al llegar a ella, había ya unas seis personas sentadas platicando. Camus saludó a las personas con un 'buenas noches' de manera general y después te presentó con las personas por tu nombre completo, te inclinaste para saludarlos y también dijiste buenas noches.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. El arreglo de la mesa era espectacular: jamás habías comido en una vajilla tan lujosa, incluso el arreglo en el centro de la mesa se veía carísimo. Se acercó un mesero a ofrecerles algo de tomar y después se acercó a Camus a decirle algo.

—Están ofreciendo champagne, ¿quieres una copa? —preguntó Camus.

—Sí, está bien. Y me podría traer un vaso con hielos, por favor —le respondiste al mesero, quien se retiró después de escucharte.

Cuando regresaste tu mirada a Camus, él te veía con una mirada tenebrosa, obscura.

—¿Has estado comiendo hielos?

Te sonrojaste de inmediato, mordiste tu labio para evitar sonreír.

—Desde que desperté —confesaste.

La mirada de Camus fue más penetrante, viste sus ojos más azules que de costumbre, si eso fuera posible. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza?, ¿había pensado que habías dejado los hielos por completo?, él bien sabía el estado en el que estabas al comer hielos, él te dijo que era su forma de penetrarte, ¿cierto?

Alguien en la mesa dijo el nombre de Camus y ambos voltearon. Una chica le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo a Gelum, Camus tardó unos tres segundos en contestarle, pero le respondió una respuesta breve, a lo que surgieron más preguntas en la mesa dirigidas hacia él, pasaron unos cinco minutos de plática.

El mesero regresó con sus bebidas y los hielos, después les indicó a todos tus compañeros de mesa que la fiesta estaba por comenzar.

En ese momento, la intensidad de la luz del salón disminuyó y un reflector se centró en un sujeto que comenzó a hablar a la mitad de la pista de baile. La gente guardó silencio y puso atención a la pista.

Aprovechaste para tomar uno de los hielos pequeños con una cuchara y comerlo. El hielo te transportó a otro lugar, de inmediato se desencadenó por tu cuerpo una ola de deseo.

Camus notó tu movimiento porque volteó a verte y suspiró. Negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. Se inclinó un poco hacia ti y dijo:

—No me gusta que me hagas perder el control.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo —dijiste también en voz baja, sólo para que él pudiera escucharte.

—No puedo resistirme… —dijo sin acabar la oración, pero su tono era serio, no de juego, como si realmente estuviera afectado por ti.

—No quiero que te resistas —contestaste. Te gustaba su parte dominante, pero también te encantaba hacerlo perder el control.

Se separó de ti y miró tus ojos por un largo rato, parecía contemplarte, los compañeros de mesa y el anfitrión pasaron a segundo plano para ustedes. El hielo seguía bailando en tu boca, querías que Camus hiciera lo que tuviera en mente, lo extrañabas, habías esperado todo el día para verlo.

Él pareció leer tus ojos con claridad porque se levantó de su lugar y se puso detrás de ti para jalar también tu silla para que pudieras levantarte. No dijo nada a las miradas de confusión de sus compañeros de mesa, solamente te guió lejos de ellos, hacia el fondo del salón, pudiste notar que se dirigían a los baños.

Entraron al lujoso y gigantesco baño de hombres. Cuando ustedes entraron, un hombre iba saliendo por la puerta y dentro del baño no había nadie más. Camus tomó tu mano entonces y te jaló hacia uno de los compartimientos de los baños. Los compartimientos eran lo suficientemente grandes para que los dos entraran sin problemas, aunque no podían moverse con demasiada libertad. Cerró la puerta detrás de ustedes, afortunadamente la puerta llegaba al piso y no podía notarse que estaban dos personas dentro.

En un segundo, tenías a Camus devorando tu boca con desesperación, te besaba con descaro y entrega, te dejaste besar por largos minutos. Después Camus dejó de besarte y giró tu cuerpo para que le dieras la espalda. Iba a suceder de nuevo. Sólo había pasado un día sin que estuvieran juntos y se sentía como una eternidad. Te bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Cerraste los ojos cuando lo sentiste detrás de ti, mordiste tu labio para evitar hacer ruido cuando por fin entró en ti.

Estabas embelesado, quizá era la espera, el deseo apaciguado que habías mantenido en tu vientre a lo largo del día, la mezcla de alegría y emoción por estar con él, por haber dormido a su lado, verlo tan elegante en su esmoquin, pero lo sentías llenarte con una intensidad que no habías sentido nunca en tu vida. Sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento que hubieras tenido en estos días, querías llorar de tanta excitación.

Camus siguió entrando una y otra vez, y estabas perdido, completamente intoxicado y ahogado en lo que estabas sintiendo. Te había pedido que te entregaras desde el primer segundo que habían empezado esta relación y justo en ese momento, sentiste que efectivamente le estabas dando el cien por ciento de ti; tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu corazón estaban abiertos a él por completo, sin dudas, sin obstáculos, incluso más fuerte que la primera vez que estuvieron en la sala de tu departamento y te vendó los ojos. Éste era otro nivel de entrega.

Camus seguía y seguía, y no podías más…

Un orgasmo repentino te rompió las entrañas, te reventó el espíritu, un sonido gutural abandonó tu boca sin que pudieras controlarte, estabas cayendo en un abismo infinito de placer. Te veniste como jamás lo habías hecho, con una potencia e intensidad que te causaron mareo y desconcierto.

—Está bien, aquí estoy. —No te habías dado cuenta que Camus había rodeado tu cuerpo con sus brazos, abrazándote por atrás, sosteniéndote. Te sujetó hasta que tu cuerpo disminuyó las diminutas convulsiones que lo atacaron.

Recargaste tus manos sobre la pared del baño frente a ti, componiéndote, buscando balance. La pared estaba llena de tu semen, era un desastre.

Ni siquiera notaste que Camus ya no estaba dentro de tu cuerpo, seguramente por la violencia con la que te habías venido, él había salido de ti.

Giraste tu cuerpo para verlo de frente y tu cuerpo volvió a encenderse con tan solo mirarlo, era tan hermoso, era incomprensible, sus labios estaban rojos, sus ojos se veían grandes, demasiado azules.

Camus tomó tu mano derecha y la llevó a su erección. Lo tomaste, entendiendo el mensaje. Empezaste la cadencia de arriba a abajo. Te acercaste a sus labios y recargaste los tuyos sobre su labio inferior. Después de dos minutos de rápidos movimientos, terminó también en tu mano en silencio.

Cuando te separaste un poco de él para verlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y un semblante pacífico, estaba satisfecho, igual que tú. Cuando abrió los ojos, te regaló una diminuta sonrisa, se acercó para dejar un beso en tus labios.

Después tomó papel del baño y limpió tu mano, su cuerpo y las evidencias de la pared. Tiró los papeles al bote de basura.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó en voz muy baja, casi un susurro.

No podías ya parar la palabra que nació desde tu corazón y viajó por tu garganta hasta llegar a la entrada de tus labios. No podías suprimirla más, ya no, habías sentido algo muy poderoso, y ya no podías negarlo de ninguna manera, tenías a Camus aquí enfrente y era inevitable decirlo.

—Enamorado —respondiste en un murmullo, entregando todo lo que había debajo de tu piel, dentro de tu alma, todo lo que eras.

Se escuchaba gente afuera, había gente en el baño con ustedes, pero eso no impidió que Camus te acercara a él y te rodeara con sus brazos en un abrazo cálido, suave, tierno.

—Eres mío —dijo Camus en un susurro cerca de tu oído. Esas palabras las había dicho después de que habías firmado el contrato, ahora las repetía—. Y yo soy tuyo, Milo, todo tuyo.

Cerraste los ojos al escucharlo. ¿Era cierto?, ¿estaba también enamorado de ti? Abrazaste muy fuerte su cuerpo, no querías dejarlo ir. Estabas completa y estúpidamente enamorado de Camus.

La manija del baño se movió, los dos rompieron el abrazo, alguien quería entrar. Arreglaron sus ropas mientras esperaban que la persona se fuera, era momento de salir.

o-x-o

Regresaron a la mesa cuando ya estaban sirviendo la cena en el salón.

Estabas emocionado por esta noche, por lo que acababa de suceder y por la fiesta en sí.

o-x-o

Cenaron y la conversación se volvió grupal en la mesa, participaste tres veces en la plática, te sentías bien, era muy notorio que los presentes eran directivos de importantes empresas, hablaron de negocios, finanzas, mercados.

Después de cenar, intervino de nuevo el anfitrión en la pista de baile, explicó que habría una urna en una de las esquinas del salón donde la gente podría dejar sus donativos y mencionó las asociaciones que se verían beneficiadas con la ayuda, terminó agradeciéndoles a todos su cooperación y los invitó a pasar a la pista de baile para seguir con la diversión de la noche. La gente empezó a levantarse para bailar las canciones que empezaron a sonar por las grandes bocinas del recinto.

Dos personas se acercaron de otra mesa para saludar a Camus, más gente importante, supusiste, estuvo hablando con ellos como diez minutos.

Cuando las personas se fueron, Camus te dijo que se sentía ya un poco cansado, que si estabas listo para irte, a lo cual le respondiste que sí.

Antes de marcharse, fueron a la esquina del lugar y Camus sacó un sobre de la bolsa interna de su esmoquin y lo depositó en la urna de donativos. Te preguntaste cuánto habría donado y si alguien más sabía que lo hacía cada año.

o-x-o

Salieron del lugar y el valet parking les llevó el Camaro a la puerta del lugar.

Camus manejó hacia tu departamento, en el trayecto fueron en silencio, en uno de los semáforos cuando les tocó el alto, Camus descansó su mano derecha sobre el muslo de tu pierna. Sonreíste al contacto y descansaste tu mano izquierda sobre su mano.

o-x-o

Camus subió a tu departamento y ya estando en la puerta, empezó a decir:

—Gracias por acompañarme esta velada.

—¿No va a servir de mucho si te pido que te quedes, verdad?

—No podría soportar que no durmieras ocho horas por mi culpa, es la única razón por la que no me quedo contigo.

Tu Camus controlador. Suspiraste. Sólo aceptabas porque él también necesitaba descansar.

—Está bien, entiendo.

—¿Tienes el contrato? —preguntó.

El contrato, cierto, se te había escapado que tenías que dárselo. Lo sacaste de tu cartera y se lo entregaste. Camus lo tomó y lo guardó en la bolsa interna del esmoquin sin verlo.

—Lo revisaré y te lo regresaré firmado. Sólo hay una cuestión que no hemos aclarado.

Frunciste el ceño.

—¿Cuál? —preguntaste.

—Estamos por empezar un nuevo contrato con las modificaciones que hiciste, así que antes de comenzar con las nuevas reglas, quisiera darte el octavo día que me pediste.

El octavo día, habías olvidado por completo el octavo día que habías solicitado para ti, en el que él iba a cumplir tus órdenes. ¿Quería dártelo? No sabías que esa parte de su acuerdo estaba vigente con todo lo que había sucedido, pero… sí, sí querías tener tu octavo día. Te sorprendía que él lo tuviera presente y más que quisiera llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Sería mañana? —preguntaste.

—Si así lo decides, sí, mañana.

Entonces el octavo día se iba a convertir en el sexto día. Interesante.

—¿A qué hora sales de trabajar? —preguntaste.

—Estaré disponible todo el día para ti, no tienes que preocuparte por mi trabajo, no tengo que pedir permiso para salir.

Correcto, él era el mismísimo presidente, sutil detalle. Brotó una sonrisa en tus labios, una infinidad de ideas explotaron en tu cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Camus, acepto, entonces a partir de mañana cambiamos papeles —dijiste.

Camus afirmó con la cabeza.

—Trato hecho —respondió, las mismas palabras con que habían sellado el contrato por primera vez.

—Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta, Camus, la pasé muy bien. —Te acercaste a su cuerpo y lo abrazaste para despedirte, no ibas a meterte a tu departamento sin tu abrazo respectivo de despido.

Camus te abrazó de vuelta y estuvieron en esa posición un momento.

—Descansa —dijo.

—Tú también. —Rompiste el abrazo.

Camus se acercó a tus labios y comenzó a besarte, no el típico y fugaz beso de despedida, esta vez se quedó besándote unos minutos, disfrutaste la caricia de sus labios en los tuyos.

—Hasta mañana, señor Antares —dijo al separarse de ti.

—Hasta mañana, señor Krest.

Entraste a tu departamento y Camus se marchó.

o-x-o

Recibiste un mensaje media hora después, que decía:

'Estoy en casa. Haré cualquier cosa para convertirme en tu príncipe azul y despertarte de la maldición. Buenas noches.'

Camus hacía referencia al mensaje que le enviaste en la mañana. Respondiste:

'Algo me dice que lo fuiste desde el día uno. Buenas noches. Espera mis indicaciones.'

Dejaste el celular en el buró a lado de tu cama. Ibas a aprovechar el sexto día al máximo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Comentario adicional**: muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y dejaron un comentario, hemos llegado al capítulo final, espero sea de su agrado. Escribí una especie de 'detrás de cámaras' sobre Domus, por si les interesa, la pueden encontrar en mi facebook.

**Domus**

**-Dominar-**

Cuando miraste el reloj, ya era media noche, el día seis había llegado a tu vida. No habías podido dormir en lo que iba de la noche, tenías tu cabeza inundada de pensamientos. Al principio pensaste en un sinfín de actividades que te gustaría que Camus hiciera, pero cada actividad que querías que él realizara, te diste cuenta que era más para cumplir un capricho tuyo y no un propósito.

¿Qué significaba ser el dominante en el día seis?

Las actividades que Camus te había pedido habían tenido un propósito detrás de ellas: estaban encaminadas para lograr tu confianza y tu entrega hacia él. Decidiste hacía una hora que querías explorar tu parte dominante, pero con un objetivo en mente, no abusando del poder que te estaba dando Camus por un día, tenías que pensar en actividades que lograran que Camus se abriera y se entregara a ti, un proceso similar.

Estos días habías sentido que ciertas necesidades tuyas no habían sido correspondidas o atendidas en el momento que lo deseabas, y sabías bien que esas necesidades tenían que ver con expresar lo que estabas sintiendo por él, por lo que querías enseñarle algo más aparte del control, querías enseñarle… afecto.

Querías que él se dejara guiar, cuidar, consentir, que te dejara quererlo, en pocas palabras. Siempre estaba al pendiente de ti, de lo que necesitabas para funcionar correctamente, pero necesitabas un poco más, necesitabas sentir que también podías hacerte cargo de él y que él podía confiar plenamente en ti.

Tenían que encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos mundos. No querías ser el dominante y tratarlo como a un objeto, querías ser el dominante para que él también aprendiera de ti, como tú lo habías hecho.

Tenías tantas ganas de verlo, era casi insoportable, tenías su imagen en tu mente: Camus vestido de esmoquin esperándote en la entrada del salón. Querías que estuviera ahí contigo de nuevo, verlo dormir, tenerlo contigo y resguardarlo del mundo para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

Un suspiro abandonó tus labios.

Ya había empezado el día seis, tu día de dominación. ¿Podrías marcarle y pedirle que viniera a verte? Sabías que él quería que durmieras ocho horas, pero no ibas a poder dormir hasta no verlo de nuevo.

Tu corazón empezó a latir más rápido. ¿Y si le marcabas? Tu objetivo de este día sería mostrarle que tú también podías cuidarlo, como una vez se lo dijiste, así que una buena forma sería demostrarle que podías velar sus sueños.

Tomaste tu celular y marcaste su número sin pensarlo más. El tono de llamada sonó dos veces.

—¿Hola? —Su preciosa voz.

—Hola. ¿Te desperté? —preguntaste, casi sintiéndote mal repentinamente por haberle marcado.

—No. Estaba revisando unos papeles del trabajo. ¿Todo bien?

Hiciste una mueca de desapruebo, no te gustaba que estuviera trabajando tan tarde, con más razón tenías que sacarlo de su casa para que descansara.

—Sí, todo bien. Te marcaba para darte tu primera instrucción. —Te sentiste raro diciendo esas palabras.

Hubo un momento de silencio, lo que hubieras dado por ver la expresión en su rostro en ese instante.

—Te escucho —dijo, finalmente.

—Quiero que dejes de trabajar y vengas a mi departamento. —Consideraste hasta ese momento que ibas a hacerlo manejar en la madrugada a tu casa después de un día pesado, eso sin mencionar que había estado en tu departamento apenas unas horas atrás y no había dormido nada—. ¿Hay posibilidad de que Shura te traiga?

Otro momento de silencio. ¿Qué estaría pensando?, ¿se negaría a tu petición?

—Sí, puede llevarme a tu departamento. Voy para allá.

—Aquí te espero.

—Sí, adiós.

—Adiós.

Colgaste el teléfono, agitado, estabas nervioso, muy nervioso. Habías interrumpido su trabajo, ¿estaría haciendo algo importante o vital para Gelum?, aparte ibas a incomodar a Shura, seguro iba a despertarlo, e ibas a hacerlo manejar en la madrugada, con un alto grado de riesgo.

No era tan fácil pedirle algo después de todo, tenías que tomar muchas cosas en cuenta. Tenías que considerar su bienestar como él lo había hecho. Era una situación de poder, sí, pero ese mismo poder llevaba una gran responsabilidad consigo.

o-x-o

La puerta de tu departamento sonó a la media hora, estabas sentado en la sala, viendo la televisión, bueno, viendo la televisión era un decir, no estabas prestando atención, sólo mirabas las imágenes como medio de distracción, pero eras incapaz de concentrarte.

Te levantaste y fuiste a la puerta con velocidad, te urgía ver a Camus. Abriste la puerta y no te esperaste a decir nada, sólo te lanzaste a sus brazos con desesperación, lo abrazaste como si no lo hubieras visto en años, cuando sólo habían pasado escasas horas desde que había estado ahí contigo. Querías fusionarte con él, integrarlo a tu cuerpo.

—Gracias por venir —dijiste dentro del abrazo. No querías soltarlo, sentías que si lo hacías, se iba a desvanecer.

Acarició tu espalda, tranquilizándote. Estaba aquí y era real.

—Hola —dijo, abrazándote aún, escuchaste la sonrisa en su voz.

Cerraste tus ojos un momento, no estaba molesto, pensaste que lo estaría por la hora que era, por hacerlo venir. Al fin te separaste de él, estabas aliviado y contento por tenerlo de vuelta. Camus estaba vestido en sudadera y pantalones de ejercicio.

—Ven, vamos a la cama. —Tomaste su mano y lo llevaste hacia tu recámara, apagaste la televisión al caminar hacia allá.

Apagaste la luz de tu recámara al entrar. Pusiste a Camus frente a ti y empezaste a quitarle toda la ropa, dejando pequeños besos sobre su piel cuando ésta era expuesta ante tu vista. Tomaste de nuevo su mano y lo llevaste a la cama, ayudándole a recostarse sobre el colchón y tapándolo con las cobijas. Estabas tan emocionado, ibas a pasar toda la noche con él y a despertar a su lado.

Fuiste a tu lado de la cama y te recostaste, ya tenías tu piyama puesta, giraste sobre tu costado para verlo, él ya estaba sobre su costado también, mirándote.

—Qué bonito eres —dijiste en voz baja, llevaste una mano a su mejilla, acariciándolo. No ibas a callarte nada de lo que sintieras este día, nada.

Camus sonrió, giró un poco su rostro y besó la palma de la mano que tenías sobre su mejilla.

—Ahora quiero que olvides todo lo que tenga que ver con Gelum y descanses —dijiste en el mismo tono bajo de voz—. A dormir, señor Krest. Yo cuidaré sus sueños. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Milo —contestó, su voz suave, serena.

Camus cerró sus ojos y te quedaste contemplándolo. Después de un rato, notaste que sus labios se separaban unos milímetros, y su respiración era más profunda y lenta, ya estaba dormido.

Era la primera vez que lo veías dormir, te había cedido el control de la situación por primera ocasión. Se sentía bien ser su guardián nocturno, no dejarías que nada le pasara.

Te quedaste dormido viéndolo dormir.

o-x-o

Despertaron al sonido de tu alarma, las siete de la mañana, hora de ir a trabajar. No supiste qué había pasado en el transcurso de la noche, pero amaneciste con el cuerpo de Camus entre tus brazos, estabas abrazándolo por detrás, tu pecho pegado a su espalda, una de tus piernas entrelazada con las de él.

No querías moverte de tu posición, pero la alarma seguía sonando en tu buró. Tuviste que despegarte un momento de su cuerpo, pero volviste a abrazarlo después de apretar el botón de silencio del despertador.

El sonido despertó también a Camus, giró su cabeza para tratar de verte, pero no giró completamente, conservando la posición en la que estaban.

—Buenos días, solesito —dijiste en tono juguetón, provocando una risa de Camus.

Nada mejor que despertar al sonido de su risa.

—¿No se dice rayito de sol? —preguntó, su voz mañanera era sexy.

Te encogiste de hombros.

—Lo que sea —respondiste, contento. Dejaste un beso sobre su hombro—. ¿Descansaste?

Afirmó con la cabeza y esta vez sí giró su cuerpo para poder verte de frente, dijo:

—Siento que dormí tres días completos. ¿Tú?

Afirmaste también con la cabeza, sonreías como un idiota, no podías evitarlo, habían pasado la noche juntos y estaba aquí, despertando contigo, empezando el día a tu lado.

—Descansé muy bien también. ¿Tienes hambre, Camus?

—Mucha. No sabía que estar enamorado me daría tanta hambre, no tienes idea de cómo he comido estos días.

¿Había dicho que estaba enamorado de ti? Esta mañana no se podía poner mejor.

—Desayunemos entonces.

o-x-o

Prepararon el desayuno juntos, prendiste la televisión y estuvieron viendo un programa de noticias mientras comían.

—¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? —preguntó Camus, de pronto.

Pasaste el bocado que tenías en la boca y dijiste:

—Necesitas cambiarte para el trabajo. ¿Crees que Shura pueda llevarte a tu casa?

—No tienes que preguntarme, Shura está disponible para lo que necesites. Al igual que Marin y Kiki, como te había dicho. Puedes disponer de ellos sin problema, no tienes que preguntarme, Milo. Incluso conmigo, me adaptaré a lo que tengas pensado.

Muy bien, entonces preguntaste:

— ¿Podrías hablarle a Shura para que viniera por nosotros?

—¿Es una pregunta o una orden? —dijo, bromeando con el tema.

Mhn, ¿quería que te pusieras mandón? Que no te retara porque iba a arrepentirse. Camus estaba sonriendo, sí, en efecto, te estaba retando.

—Correcto. —¿Quería que te pusieras mandón? Ibas a darle mandón, dijiste con seriedad—: Quiero que Shura pase por nosotros, nos lleve a mi trabajo, y después te lleve a tu casa para que puedas alistarte para el trabajo. Arregla todo para que esté aquí en media hora.

Camus te miró por un instante, sorprendido por tus palabras, sin embargo, veías la sonrisa en sus ojos.

— Entendido, señor Antares.

—¿Mejor? —preguntaste.

—Mucho mejor.

Camus se te quedó mirando de nuevo y empezó a reír… tú también no pudiste aguantar la risa. Sé escuchaba tan extraño viniendo de ti, pero más le valía que se empezara a acostumbrar, agregaste:

—Ahora acaba de desayunar porque falta que te bañes y tenemos el tiempo medido.

Alzó una ceja, cuestionándote quizá que le dieras otra orden. Seguiste desayunando sin decir nada.

o-x-o

Al terminar de desayunar, dejaron los trastes sucios en el fregadero. Tomaste su mano y lo llevaste al baño.

—Quítate la ropa y abre el agua caliente. En un minuto regreso —dijiste y saliste del baño.

Cuando regresaste al baño, Camus estaba desnudo frente a ti. Te detuviste en seco, su cuerpo era perfecto, él era perfecto. Acomodaste el banco que traías entre las manos a un lado de la regadera.

—Adelante —dijiste, señalando la regadera.

—¿Quieres que me bañe? —preguntó, confundido—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo voy a estar aquí, viéndote —dijiste, triunfante. Dulce venganza.

Camus entrecerró los ojos, captó de inmediato que ibas a desquitarte por aquella vez del centro deportivo que tú querías verlo y él te tapó los ojos. Sonreíste mucho, abiertamente.

Camus negó con la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo también. Se metió a la ducha, dejando la puerta corrediza abierta para que pudieras verlo.

Era como estar viendo una película en el cine, la mejor de las películas: se veía tan atractivo cubierto de agua, su cabello se veía más obscuro por la humedad, su rostro pareció definirse más, su cuerpo parecía brillar por el efecto de la luz sobre las gotas de agua.

En cierto momento te sorprendiste mirándolo con la boca abierta y la cerraste al instante. Te encantaba, cada centímetro de él, te fascinaba. Observaste a detalle cómo tomaba el champú, cómo frotaba su cabello, cómo tomaba el jabón, cómo enjabonaba su cuerpo… era un deleite desplegándose ante ti para tu admiración.

Te levantaste de tu lugar cuando Camus cerró la llave del agua. Tomaste una toalla y lo envolviste con ella cuando se acercó a ti.

—Mi turno, no tardaré en salir, espérame afuera —indicaste.

Camus resopló en desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada. Era tu manera de castigarlo por haberte retado a ser más autoritario. No era la intención hacerlo sufrir, pero una pequeña represalia no le hacía daño.

o-x-o

Shura ya estaba ahí cuando saliste de bañarte. Camus y él platicaban en la sala, Camus ya estaba vestido en su sudadera y pantalones deportivos. Te alistaste para el trabajo y los tres dejaron tu departamento.

Shura iba manejando en el asiento frontal, tú ibas en la parte trasera del auto con Camus. Después de esta semana, seguramente Shura ya sabía que tú y su jefe eran más que amigos, incluso los había visto saludarse de beso en el club deportivo, así que no lo pensaste mucho cuando tomaste la mano de Camus entre la tuya a mitad del camino.

Camus te miró y sonrió.

—Voy a conocer el lugar donde trabajas —dijo Camus emocionado, ¿por qué estaba emocionado?, tu trabajo no tenía nada que ver con Gelum, la tuya era una empresa pequeña, aburrida.

—No es nada impresionante, créeme.

—No tiene que ser impresionante… me gusta conocer tu mundo.

¿Tu mundo? Tu mundo había cambiado drásticamente el viernes pasado al conocerlo.

o-x-o

No ibas a darle órdenes a Camus enfrente de su chofer, así que al llegar a tu trabajo, dejaste un beso en sus labios de despedida y dijiste:

—¿Me puedes avisar cuando estés en casa, por favor?

—Lo haré.

—Gracias, Shura. —Te inclinaste al frente para agradecerle—. Que tengas bonito día —le dijiste después a Camus.

—Igualmente, señor Antares —contestó.

Bajaste del coche.

o-x-o

Estabas apenas encendiendo tu computadora cuando recibiste un mensaje de texto en el celular. Leíste:

'Me haces falta.'

Suspiraste, un suspiro largo, profundo, qué reconfortante era saber que él estaba sintiendo cosas por ti. Acababan de estar juntos y ya querías volverlo a ver, estabas enajenado con él. Respondiste:

'Y tú a mí.'

No ibas a poder esperar hasta las seis de la tarde para verlo, ¿qué podrías hacer para verlo otra vez? Sólo tenías libre la hora de la comida... una idea llegó a tu cabeza.

o-x-o

Camus te avisó que ya estaba en su casa media hora después. Le marcaste de inmediato:

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Camus. ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Bien, gracias. Voy a apurarme para estar en la oficina en una hora.

—¿Tendrás un día ocupado?

—No creo que tanto, las cosas ya están más tranquilas.

Te dio alegría escuchar que las cosas iban mejor en Gelum, no te gustaba verlo atareado y estresado. También te daba gusto que no estuviera ocupado, porque así no te sentías tan culpable para pedirle lo siguiente:

—Tengo otra instrucción para ti. Te veo a la hora de la comida afuera de mi trabajo, quiero que comamos juntos.

o-x-o

Afortunadamente, la hora de la comida llegó rápido. A un costado del edificio de tu trabajo, había una pequeña plaza donde acostumbrabas ir a comer. Cuando saliste por la puerta, Camus estaba ya esperándote en la acera, vestido con un traje formal y lentes negros para cubrirse del sol, no había ser humano mejor vestido y más bien parecido que él, no lo había, en serio.

Lo abrazaste al llegar a él.

—¿Listo para comer? —preguntaste.

—Sí, ya tengo hambre. Vamos.

Lo llevaste caminando a la plaza pequeña y fueron hacia el área de comida.

—Hoy vas a romper la dieta. Nada de verduras, Camus, ni de balance en las comidas, hoy quiero que pruebes comida de verdad.

Camus te miró como si te hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Agregaste:

—¿Qué te parece una hamburguesa doble, con papas fritas y malteada?, ¿y un helado de postre?

—¿Eso quieres que coma? —dijo, asustado.

—Sí, por un día no vas a subir cinco kilos, quiero que hoy disfrutes cada bocado grasoso de la comida.

Camus no se veía muy convencido, tardó en darte una respuesta:

—¿Puedo pedir aunque sea una hamburguesa de pollo?

—Obviamente no—respondiste, y ya no esperaste a que te dijera algo más, caminaste hacia el local de hamburguesas.

Al pedir las órdenes en el mostrador, Camus se acercó a ti, lo notaste sacar su billetera a un lado tuyo.

—No, yo voy a pagar —le informaste.

Camus rió como si estuvieras bromeando, pero al notar tu seriedad, se quedó inmóvil con la cartera en la mano. Notaste la confusión y un poco de frustración que surgió en su rostro. Podías apostar que era la primera vez que alguien le invitaba la comida y le estaba costando trabajo aceptar esa idea.

—Pagaré mi parte, Milo.

—No. Yo voy a invitarte, fin de la discusión. —Tu tono fue tajante, conciso.

Podías notar su total desaprobación ante tu declaración, se veía incómodo, algo enojado. Podías invitarle una comida aunque él fuera un millonario. Agregaste:

—Y nada de pucheros.

Con el comentario, rompiste su enojo y el puchero que se había formado en sus labios, lo hiciste sonreír, pareció relajarse y aceptar que ibas a pagar la comida por él.

o-x-o

En la comida estuvieron platicando sobre la cena del día de ayer, Camus te platicó de las personas que estaban sentadas con ustedes, a qué se dedicaban, qué puestos ocupaban, en qué empresas trabajaban. La hora de la comida se pasó muy rápido.

—Voy a irme caminando al trabajo para quemar todas las calorías que acabo de ingerir —dijo Camus, frotando su estómago.

—Y aún falta la cena.

—No, nada de carbohidratos después de las siete —advirtió.

—No te estoy preguntando, Camus.

Negó con la cabeza, dándose por vencido.

—¿Cuáles son los planes para al rato?

Te quedaste callado un momento y dijiste:

—Pasa por mí a las seis, iremos a mi casa.

—Bien, aquí estaré puntual.

Recogieron las envolturas y restos de comida, y se levantaron para llevarlos al bote de basura. Te regresó a la puerta de tu trabajo y fue casi doloroso verlo partir.

o-x-o

Las seis de la tarde se volvió una hora anhelada, ansiada, no dejabas de ver el reloj, rogando que las manecillas se convirtieran en pequeños humanos y pudieras pedirles que se apuraran en su recorrido.

Cuando finalmente la manecilla llegó a su destino, ya tenías tus cosas guardadas en los cajones respectivos de tu escritorio. Saliste casi corriendo de tu lugar de trabajo.

Al salir por la puerta, el camaro negro estaba estacionado en la calle, y una figura alta y esbelta estaba recargada en la puerta del copiloto, esperándote. Quisiste tener un ramo de rosas, una caja de chocolates, algo para venerar la belleza de ese rostro, de ese cuerpo, hacerle una ofrenda al hombre más bello jamás creado.

Llegaste hasta él y quisiste pasar tu mano por su mejilla, te daba envidia el aire por poder acariciarlo en todo momento, quisiste tener más que nunca el mapa o manual con que habían elaborado esas facciones. Se saludaron con un abrazo, sería el único momento en que podías sustituir al aire y pegar tu piel a la suya.

Te abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subieras al auto.

o-x-o

Camus empezó a manejar hacia tu departamento. La noche empezaba a asomarse tímidamente a lo lejos, pintando el cielo de naranja obscuro, el ambiente se sentía cálido antes de dar la bienvenida a la noche. Aún había en las calles adornos de Navidad, había series de luces aún en los bordes de las casas, e incluso en algunos aparadores y ventanas se alcanzaban a vislumbrar árboles de Navidad, tendrías que quitar el tuyo pronto.

En cierta parte del camino le preguntaste si quería pasar a cenar algo, pero te dijo que no tenía hambre aún y que dudaba tener hambre el resto de la noche, tú tampoco tenías ganas de comer algo, así que no harían escalas en ningún lado.

Ya había pasado más de la mitad del día, te restaban sólo unas horas en el papel del dominante.

o-x-o

Llegaron a tu departamento y al entrar, le dijiste:

—Sólo tengo dos peticiones antes de que acabe el día.

—Dime.

Sacaste tu cartera de tu bolsillo y la dejaste en la mesa del comedor, Camus se quitó su saco y lo colgó en una de las sillas, dejó las llaves del camaro sobre tu mesa.

—Te digo en mi recámara, ven. —Caminaron hacia tu recámara y al entrar encendiste la luz, dejaste que él pasara y se quedó en medio de la habitación, te pusiste a un paso de distancia de él. Continuaste—: La siguiente hora quiero dividirla en dos. En la primera media hora quiero solamente abrazarte, no voy a soltarte en treinta minutos. La segunda media hora, voy a empezar a besarte y no voy a detenerme hasta que pasen esos treinta minutos. Pondré dos alarmas en mi celular para marcar el tiempo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Negó con la cabeza.

Sacaste tu celular de tu bolsillo y pusiste dos alarmas para la siguiente hora. Después volviste a mirarlo, y dijiste:

—¿Listo?, ¿quieres algo de tomar o ir al baño antes de comenzar?

—No, estoy listo.

Camus dio un paso para adelante para llegar a ti y rodeó tu cintura con sus brazos. Guardaste tu celular en tu pantalón y rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos, dejando tu barbilla recargada sobre su hombro. Sentiste su rostro acomodarse en la comisura de tu cuello.

Cerraste los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo cálido junto al tuyo, sentías cómo su pecho se inflaba con cada respiración, sentías un pequeño roce del aire que salía de su nariz y acariciaba con débil sutileza tu cuello. Era reconfortarte sentir cómo te abrazaba con suavidad, su toque se sentía liviano, dulce, hecho de algodón de azúcar. Te gustaba sostener su cuerpo, sentirlo llenar tu espacio vital, encajar y embonar juntos. Era la primera vez que percibías con tanta claridad su fragancia, su olor, era delicado, masculino, te recordaba extrañamente a una playa, olía como a coco, era embriagante.

Después de un rato, sentiste que movió sus manos de su posición y acarició tu espalda por unos instantes, para volverse a quedar inmóvil pero ahora en otra posición. Tú también moviste tus manos de vez en cuando, acariciando su espalda alta, su cuello.

Rogaste que esos treinta minutos se extendieran por toda la eternidad.

¿Qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras llevado esas revistas el viernes pasado en el tren?, ¿qué tal si no se hubiera descompuesto su coche y nunca hubiera tomado el tren para empezar? No estarías aquí, atrapado entre los brazos de la persona que siempre habías esperado que llegara. Todo lo que habías deseado, se conjugaba en el ser que tenías enfrente, entre tus brazos.

No querías abrir los ojos, tenías miedo de estar en un sueño, no querías despertar, morirías de la tristeza.

La alarma sonó en tu bolsillo, te despegaste dos centímetros de él para poder sacar el celular de tu bolsillo, paraste la alarma. Guardaste el celular de nuevo y cuando ibas a decirle a Camus si estaba listo, él tomó tus labios entre los suyos con suavidad. No te dio tiempo de decir nada, simplemente comenzó a besarte con lentitud.

Se sentía como si violines imaginarios sonaran alrededor de ustedes, como si hubiera fuegos artificiales alumbrando el interior de tu cuarto, era mágico poder acariciar sus labios. El beso no subió de intensidad, al contrario, siguió siendo lento, cuidadoso, tierno. Perdiste cualquier línea coherente de pensamientos, no podías pensar más, sólo sentir, sentir esos labios tomando los tuyos una y otra vez. Recargaste tus manos sobre su pecho, su cuello, sus mejillas, no podías tener suficiente de él, de su sabor. El beso siguió por treinta minutos y querías morir en ese momento, si tu vida se detenía, estaba bien, ibas a morir en el mejor momento de todos.

La alarma volvió a sonar, haciendo que por fin se separaran uno del otro. Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire, reponiéndote, volviendo a tus cinco sentidos, ubicándote en esta dimensión.

Viste a Camus, tus ojos enfocando el azul de los suyos, y ahí estaba en su mirada: algo en sus pupilas se conectó directo con tu corazón, así que sin cuestionártelo siquiera o esperar un momento más, Camus tomó tu hombro derecho y giró tu cuerpo, lo tenías detrás de ti, bajando tus pantalones y ropa interior, entró a ti con urgencia, como si el mundo fuera a terminarse al minuto siguiente, era justo lo que necesitabas y él lo había sentido.

Quizá fue lo que había sucedido la hora previa, pero los cuerpos de ambos estaban más allá del límite, alterados al cien por ciento, listos para explotar. Terminaste después de unos minutos y Camus también, unos instantes después dentro de ti.

o-x-o

Se habían recostado sobre tu cama, te sentías satisfecho, contento, un velo de sueño envolvió tu mente, en cualquier momento te quedarías dormido. No habías dormido tus acostumbradas ocho horas, por eso te sentías así.

—¿Milo? —dijo Camus a un lado de ti, su voz en tono bajo, ya calmada después de lo que había sucedido.

Volteaste a verlo y aprovechaste para girar sobre tu costado.

—¿Mhn? —Te sentías sedado, pero causado por una relajación profunda.

—Quiero devolverte el contrato —dijo Camus.

El contrato, cierto, él tenía el contrato y tenía que firmarlo para estar de acuerdo con las modificaciones que le habías hecho.

—¿Ya lo firmaste? —preguntaste.

—No.

Frunciste el ceño, ¿no?, ¿no iba a aceptar tus modificaciones? Camus agregó:

—No quiero un contrato de por medio entre tú y yo, ya no.

No entendías nada, ¿no quería un contrato?

—¿Entonces?

Volviste a sentirte despierto, atento, tu relajación se convirtió en agudeza, algo de tensión. Camus dijo:

—No quiero renovar el contrato, quiero empezar algo nuevo. No quiero más reglas, ni cláusulas, ni fechas de expiración.

No quería renovar el contrato contigo, ¿quería decir que seguirían juntos, pero de distinta forma?

—¿Como sucedió con Aioros? —preguntaste. Recordaste que él había cumplido los siete días y después habían comenzado su amistad.

—A Aioros le propuse que fuera mi mejor amigo después de los siete días. A ti quiero proponerte que seas algo más.

Tu garganta se cerró, la emoción se convirtió en dos grandes compuertas que sellaron el tracto de tu garganta, no podías hablar de pronto. ¿Quería que fueras algo más?

Camus agregó:

—Nada de etiquetas de ahora en adelante, ya no seré tu amo, tú no serás mi sumiso, y si tuviera que usar alguna, me gustaría que fueras mi pareja.

El mundo se congeló afuera de tu ventana, quizá el tiempo también había decidido detenerse, el aire se quedó suspendido, lo único vivo en el universo era tu corazón, que latía y causaba un eco que podía escucharse por todo el planeta. Mordiste tu labio, una emoción intensa se desbordó y revolcó por cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

—¿Me está pidiendo que sea su novio, señor Krest? —murmuraste.

Camus sonrió, ¿cómo negarle algo a esa sonrisa?

—Quisiera que fueras mi novio, por favor.

El por favor mejor utilizado de la historia, no era una orden o una instrucción, era una petición real.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió hoy, fue… increíble, Milo, despertar aquí, tu trato hacia los demás, comer contigo, que me hicieras comer hamburguesas, esta hora especial que planeaste, quiero más, más de esto, de ti. Me gusta que tengas el control, me haces sentir libre, quiero compartir los siguientes cien, doscientos, mil días, toda la vida, contigo.

Tú también querías más de él, muchísimo más.

—¿No tengo que firmar nada? —dijiste, bromeando.

— Nada, no más contratos. No más órdenes, lo que suceda entre tú y yo será de mutuo acuerdo, todo el tiempo.

—Pero me gusta cuando te pones mandón.

Camus sonrió y dijo:

—Puedo ser tu príncipe azul mandón. —Hizo una pausa, poniéndose serio de nuevo—. Puedo seguir siéndolo, pero sólo de broma, como te lo decía en algún momento, las instrucciones son un juego solamente. Cuando no estés de acuerdo con algo, dímelo, y se modificará para que ambos estemos satisfechos. Es importante para mí que tú estés bien en esta relación. Tienes mi cien por ciento de confianza, de entrega. Quiero poder darte todo lo que necesites, no como una imposición, sino como una opción.

Suspiraste, habías pasado la prueba, habían encontrado un equilibrio entre tu mundo y su mundo, habías aprendido mucho en estos días desde que lo habías conocido, y al parecer él había aprendido algo de ti también.

¿Qué más había que pensar? Estabas seguro de tu respuesta.

—Acepto —dijiste, feliz.

Se sentía liberador no decir _trato hecho_ por primera vez. Había valido la pena estos días de reto para estar con él, para llegar a este punto y a este momento. Camus sacó una hoja de su pantalón, el contrato, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo rompió en dos partes.

Al fin podías decir que Camus era tuyo, simplemente tuyo.

**FIN**


End file.
